


You owe me

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant Loki, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki lost his powers, OFC is a bit of a psycho, Power Struggle, Team Up, Teasing, bratty sub, kinda crazy, they both like stabbing people, trying to get them back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki meets April, who isn’t all she seems at first. With a mission of her own, the two try teaming up to help one another. But Loki’s patience is certainly put to the test with the infuriating, crazy girl. Yet, there’s something about her he can’t shake off. And they find themselves drawn to one another in more ways than one.Note: Will be D/s, BDSM, Dom Loki stuff in future chapters. But with more of a bratty sub.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki raised his hands in a sign of submission towards the two SHIELD agents that currently had him cornered in the empty bar.

He was cursing himself for becoming so careless, this shouldn’t have happened. He’d stayed in the one place for too long.

‘Give us one reason why we shouldn’t shoot you right now.’ The female agent hissed at the God.

‘Because this is an expensive suit, it would be  _such_  a shame to waste it.’ Loki smirked.

But the agents clearly weren’t in the mood for his wit. As they both, at the same time, clicked the safety latch off their guns.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the two. He knew his dagger was just in his trouser pocket, but if he made a move to get it, he knew they would shoot. And he wasn’t entirely sure how much he could handle since losing his Godly powers.

‘Suit or no suit, we are under orders to take you in. Dead or alive.’ The male agent sneered, obviously enjoying the thought of Loki dead way more than he should do.

‘And I am guessing that I am not allowed a say in which that will be?’ Loki quipped, an eyebrow up.

‘No.’ The male said.

It was as if time itself then moved slowly for Loki. The agents were about to open fire on him, when suddenly there was a loud blast and a bullet shot straight through the female agent first and then the male agent. The sound of wood splitting filled Loki’s ears straight after the blast as the bullet hit a table after penetrating the agents. Blood and inners from the two victims splattered all over the bar, including Loki.

He turned his head to the left, eyes widening in surprise when he laid eyes upon the young bar maid, April, whom he thought was so innocent and timid, but now not so much…

She was at the other side of the bar, holding a rifle, smoke was pouring from the end of the barrel. A smirk spread across her lips as she removed it from against her shoulder and blew the smoke away.

Loki tilted his head to the side slightly, glaring at her with uncertainty, yet he was impressed.

Nothing was said between the two, Loki took a moment to process what the hell had just happened. When he remembered how to function, April was already heading through the back with the weapon.

He glanced at the bodies on the floor, taking care to step over them without getting any more blood or guts on his once clean and polished shoes.

Loki found her putting the gun away into a cabinet. She closed it over and Loki watched in amusement when she used a hair pin to lock it. Making it obvious that she didn’t have permission to have used it. Once done, she slipped the pin back into her hair that was mostly up in a bun, aside from some strands hanging down at the front of her face.

When April turned around, she was a little startled to find Loki just a few feet away leaning against the wall, watching her. He was so quiet, she never heard him. He may have lost his powers, but he still had his combat skills and graceful qualities. Which meant he could easily sneak up on people.

‘It seems you haven’t been totally honest with me, darling.’ Loki drawled.

‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me,  _darling.’_ April started walking back towards the bar. But when she went to go past Loki, he struck out like a cobra and trapped her against the wall with his hands at either side of her head.

He noticed a big difference in her demeanour compared to how she had been the past week. Normally she was shy and seemed intimidated by him, not making eye contact and trying to just keep out of his way. But now, she was like a feisty little kitten coming out of its shell. Her eyes locked on his, clearly not fussed about his height and strength advantage over her, or the way he had her trapped.

‘I have many questions, but I think the first one should be; how a bar maid from a small town in Scotland knows how to handle a rifle?’ Loki twisted a loose strand of her auburn hair around his finger, tugging it just enough to hurt before letting it go again.

‘Surely instead of asking all these questions, you should be thanking me for saving your life instead?’ She quipped, cocking her head to the side.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘That is one way to look at it, yes. But I still would like to know the answer to my question. It’s not everyday you come across someone who clearly knows how to pick locks, and can handle a weapon with such precision.’

‘And it’s not every day you come across a God who’s in hiding.’

Loki’s eyes widened slightly. ‘Ah. You know of me?’ He couldn’t help but sound slightly cocky.

‘Of course. The God who almost took over the world, destroyed New York. Your ugly mug was plastered all over the news, even here in the UK.’

Loki decided to ignore the remark about his face.

‘So why save me?’ He was genuinely confused now, and wondering why.

She shrugged. ‘I didn’t like them, they were annoying.’

Loki didn’t believe her. One of his hands found its way to her neck, he pressed just enough to make her head tilt back a bit, warning her not to mess with him. But to his surprise, she didn’t seem phased by where his hand was. She was still smirking.

‘Do not lie to me, mortal. Simply being annoying is not a reason to blast someone’s brains out… as much as I would love it to be.’

‘I did it because I didn’t want  _you_ to die.’ She snapped, her voice slightly croaky because of where his hand was.

‘Why would you care about me?’ Loki still kept his hand in place until he was happy with her answer.

‘I was there.’

‘Where?’ Loki frowned.

‘Can you let go?’ She snarled.

Loki paused a moment, then he did release her neck and went back to keeping her boxed in against the wall.

‘In New York, I was there. You…  _unknowingly_ saved my life.’ She said, rubbing her neck where his hand had been.

Loki certainly never expected to hear that.

‘How?’

April looked to the side, towards the bar. ‘We should really go elsewhere. The owners will be back soon, it wouldn’t be very good to be here when they return.’

Loki wasn’t too pleased that she was stalling with her explanation, but she was right.

‘Alright. Where do you suggest we go?’ Loki finally leaned away from her, dropping his hands from the wall.

‘Get your things, I’ll meet you at the back door in five.’ She said as she walked away.

Loki wasn’t sure why he should trust her, aside from the fact she had just saved his life. But there was something odd about her, something he couldn’t quite shake off. So he decided to go with it, he went upstairs to the room he was renting and quickly threw all of his belongings into his duffel bag. Then he cleaned the blood off of himself and quickly got changed.

He was still amazed that the bar maid was like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. When he arrived a week ago, she had taken a double take at him, he thought because of his good looks. Her cheeks had turned a delightful shade of pink in comparison to her paler complexion. He did think she could have done with being out in the sun more. But then, he was of similar complexion so couldn’t really speak.

During his stay, she had always been quiet. Just doing her job. Pouring drinks, serving the customers. He had seen a slightly stronger side to her when there was once a rowdy pair of men, she had deepened her voice and told them to fuck off outside. That was the only time he’d seen a glimpse of the _seemingly real_  April. But at the time, he’d thought she was just doing her job.

He had allowed himself to flirt lightly with her, as he did with any beautiful girl. She always responded with a shy smile, blushing or a giggle. But the way she was now, not even phased when he had his hand around her throat, that made his mind wander greatly.

When he went back downstairs and to the back door, April was there waiting with her own rucksack. Her hazel eyes were bright and alert.

‘Why are  _you_ packing?’ He raised an eyebrow.

‘I can’t exactly stay here now, can I? You’ve seen the mess through in the bar and my cover is blown.’

‘And who’s fault was that?’ Loki smirked.

‘Yours. If you hadn’t been here that wouldn’t have happened in the first place.’ She said and started walking out the door.

Loki quickly followed her, grabbing her arm to pull her to a stop. ‘You still haven’t told me about how I apparently saved you?’

‘And I  _will_ tell you, once we get away from here.’ She said determinedly.

Loki reluctantly agreed. The two walked in silence through the small village and out towards the hills. They only walked for around two miles when they came across an old shack. Loki watched as April kicked the door in, it had clearly been abandoned years ago. But he ducked under the doorway and followed her inside.

‘What is this place?’

‘Just somewhere I found when I first moved here.’ She shrugged and chucked her bag down. Then she knelt on the floor and pulled up a bit of the wooden flooring. Loki’s eyes widened when she pulled out a huge wad of cash.

‘Where did you get that?’

‘Do you always have so many questions?’ She snapped, turning around to glare at the God.

‘When someone is acting suspicious like you, yes.’ He snapped back.

She ignored him and reached back under the floor. This time she pulled out a small handgun, a switchblade and car keys. She stuffed them all into her pockets, then put the money into her rucksack.

‘This isn’t your first-time killing people, is it?’

‘Nope.’

‘Care to expand?’

‘Nope.’

‘Is April your real name?’

‘Nope.’

‘What  _is_  your real name?’

‘Not telling.’

Loki groaned in irritation. He was already starting to wish that the agents had just shot him, to put him out of his misery.

When she stood up again and flung the bag over her shoulder, she made towards the door but Loki side-stepped and blocked her way.

‘Move.’ She hissed.

‘Not until I get answers.’ He grinned, trying on his charm.

April rolled her eyes and moved over to the dusty sofa. She sat down, not caring about all the dust that flew up around her in a cloud. She didn’t even cough.

Loki scrunched his nose up in disgust, opting to stay stood where he was instead of joining her.

‘I was in New York when you and your,  _friends,_ attacked. I was… in a bit of a pickle myself, when the building started to collapse on us. I managed to escape not only the crumbling building, but from the people that had planned to kill me too. If you hadn’t attacked, I wouldn’t be here today.’ She spoke so calmly, as if she was just talking about the weather.

‘What kind of  _pickle_ were you in?’ Loki raised an eyebrow in wonder as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘I may have killed someone… that I shouldn’t have.’ She said, tapping her chin.

‘I struggle to see how there are people that you  _should_ kill?’ Loki smirked.

‘Says you.’

‘Touché… How did you end up here? Where are you from?’

‘I needed to lay low after what happened in New York. I knew that your attack would take over the world for a while, no one would care about me. So I came here. Got a job and a room in the pub, which was fine for a few months, until now… Where I’m from doesn’t matter.’

Loki still had so many questions, but he doubted that he was going to get anymore answers from her soon. But he did have one that he needed to know the answer to.

‘What is your plan now?’

‘Get us both away from here, lay low for a while.’ She shrugged.

‘Us? Why are you continuing to help me?’ Loki was slightly suspicious of her intentions.

‘Fine. I can leave you here, if you want?’ She said as she stood up and made her way to the door. She then stopped and turned back to face him when she pulled out the car keys. ‘Or I can get you away from here. Your choice.’ She then left out the door.

Loki waited for a minute, then he heard the sound of a car engine starting up. He sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘I better not regret this.’ He muttered to himself, rushing outside to find her pulling out from the side of the shack in a mini, about to drive off.

He quickly stood on front of her on the road, making her brake suddenly. Then she wound down the window and leaned out slightly. ‘I take it you’re coming with me then?’

Loki looked around first, knowing he couldn’t go back into the village because it would be quite obvious that he had something to do with the murders. SHIELD would be all over it. And he himself had no mode of transport. He wasn’t exactly going to kill April either and steal the car, since she  _did_ save him. Even though that would be the easiest, less hassle option.

‘I’m driving.’ He snapped, moving round towards the drivers’ side.

April didn’t argue with that. She clambered over to the passenger’s side, allowing Loki to get in. Then they set off in silence through the hills.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki drove while April gave him directions, she seemed to have a destination in mind so that was good enough for Loki.

‘Are you going to tell me your name?’ He asked.

‘April.’ She replied quickly.

‘No, your  _real_ name.’

‘Margaret.’

Loki’s jaw clenched and he looked over towards her, eyebrow up. She had her feet up resting on the dashboard and the seat back slightly in a more comfortable position. She looked at him and gave him a big toothy over the top grin.

‘I will pull over now and chuck you out if you don’t tell me the truth.’ He growled.

April tapped her finger against her lower lip, in thought for a few moments. ‘Fine. Only if you tell me something in return.’

‘What do you want to know?’ He certainly hoped he wasn’t going to regret this bargain.

‘Why you tried to take over Earth those few years back.’

Loki’s eyebrows creased, but he kept his eyes forward on the road. He strummed his fingers on the steering wheel while he had a battle with himself about whether to tell her about what happened or not.

‘I take that as a no?’ April asked when he never replied, only giving her an irritated sigh.

She felt triumphant at getting him to stop asking her name. She sat up straight and pulled her feet down, leaning forward to search in the glove box. She pulled out some lipstick and flipped the sun visor down to use the mirror.

Loki looked at her in slight wonder and confusion. She was an odd one, that was for sure. He was normally really good with reading people, but this one was baffling him. She was going to be a hard nut to crack.

April smacked her lips together, pleased with herself. Then she put the lipstick away and sat back again, resting her arms up behind her head.

‘Take a left at the end of this road, then just drive down the motorway for a good hour at least.’

‘If you won’t tell me your name, are you at least going to tell me where we are heading to?’

‘Only on one condition.’

‘I am  _not_ telling you what happened.’ He drawled.

‘No, no. That was for my name. I have another question.’

‘What kind of question?’ Loki had a lot of patience, but it was certainly getting put to the test with the infuriating girl.

‘Why are you not as powerful as you were before? I mean, you put up one hell of a fight in New York. But two measly agents with handguns you couldn’t take down? I didn’t even think bullets would affect you much. And where’s your fancy armour?’

Loki sighed again before answering. ‘My powers have been taken from me, including my Seidr.’

‘What is that? Voodoo or some shit?’

‘No. It’s… you would know better as magic.’

‘Like pulling rabbits out of a hat? Cutting people in half?’ April turned to face him more, getting excited.

‘No.’ He shook his head.

‘No?’

‘No.’ Loki said firmly.

April bobbed her foot up and down as she looked out of the window. Trying to get details out of Loki was like pulling teeth.

‘You owe me an answer.’ Loki said after a minute silence.

‘I have a friend who lives near the border. She has an empty flat just down the street from hers, we can stay there for the night. Let things calm down.’

‘Remind me again why I am trusting you?’

‘I don’t know. I didn’t hold a gun to your head and force you to come with me.’ April shrugged.

Loki said nothing. Neither of them did for a while, just drove along in silence. Then April turned the radio on and flicked through the stations until she found one she wanted, she turned it up.

Loki shot her a look, then turned it off.

‘Oi!’ April reached out to turn it back on, but Loki’s hand shot out quickly and he seized her wrist.

‘Leave it.’ He snarled.

‘You don’t like music?’

‘I do.’

‘Sooooo what’s the problem?’ She asked, snatching her hand back.

‘That incessant racket is  _not_ music.’

‘Of course it is.’ April turned it on, but it was turned off in a flash. Then she turned it on  _again_ but this time she pulled her gun out and pointed it towards Loki just as his hand was mid-way to the radio.

Loki laughed. ‘ _You wouldn’t dare_.’

‘Do you want to take that chance?’ She cocked an eyebrow at him and released the safety latch from the gun.

Loki clicked his tongue and shook his head. ‘You’re one crazy woman.’ He gave up, realising he wasn’t entirely sure whether she  _would_  pull the trigger on him or not. Even though his ability to make out lies was still very much working, he found it wasn’t so strong around her.

April put the gun away in her pocket, smirking cockily at her win.

They drove for around twenty miles down the road, April had her feet up on the dashboard again. Suddenly Loki put his seatbelt on.

‘Put your seatbelt on and put your feet down.’ He said firmly, slowing down slightly.

She scoffed. ‘No.’

‘Put your damn seatbelt on.’ He snarled, whipping out his dagger quickly from his pocket he held it against her throat.

‘Ah, touché.’ She laughed, but kept her upper body still while she pulled her feet down.

Loki then removed the dagger while she grabbed the seatbelt and sat up straight. ‘What’s wrong anyway?’ She asked, then she noticed ahead there was a car accident and plenty of police officers at the scene. ‘Oh.’

Traffic was slow while passing the accident, but Loki and April got by without raising any suspicion.

Loki still let out a breath of relief once they took off again.

‘Next time I tell you to do something, you do it.’ He said through gritted teeth.

‘Yeah, course I will.’ She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at the God.

The rest of the journey was in silence, apart from April telling Loki directions to the street where her friend lived. He parked up outside a block of flats and waited in the car while April went to get keys from her friend.

He was so tempted to drive off, leaving her behind. He was actually contemplating it, with his elbow on the side of the door and his chin resting on his hand. He never noticed April coming back and she opened his door, causing him to half fall out of the car sideways.

‘Smooth.’ April grinned while Loki scrambled back up and glared at her.

‘Are you coming? Or are you going to just run away with the car?’ She asked, swinging a set of keys around her finger.

‘Do not tempt me.’ He turned the engine off and got out of the car, grabbing his bag.

If he hadn’t been so tired, he might have done just that. He was hungry too, and he knew driving around to find somewhere for the night while hungry would just annoy him.

He followed April up to the block of flats and inside. They were on the third floor; Loki was pleasantly surprised to find it was a nice flat. Furnished too.

Loki dropped his bag down and went straight to the kitchen, raiding through the cupboards until he found suitable food. Suitable food being a packet of cookies. He sat down on the sofa, stuffing his face with them.

‘Just make yourself at home, why don’t you?’ April rolled her eyes and went to find something for herself to eat.

Instead of returning to the living room, she went to the only bedroom in the flat but stopped dead in the doorway when she saw Loki on the bed instead, sprawled out on top of the covers.

‘This is rather comfy.’ He said smugly when he closed his eyes.

‘That’s not your bed.’

‘It’s not yours either.’

‘It’s more mine than yours. My friends place. Get back to the sofa.’

‘Nope.’

April went over and tried shoving him off the bed, but it was like trying to move a boulder. He was solid and not going anywhere.

‘Don’t be a dick! I thought you were a gentleman?’ She punched his chest.

‘Well, you thought wrong.’ Loki shrugged, keeping his eyes closed.

‘Fine.’

Loki felt triumphant, but then curious when he heard her rustling about the room. He opened one eye to look, surprised to see her stripping off her clothes. He closed his eye again, but he couldn’t help himself and opened it again to watch while she stripped down  _completely._

Loki felt his cock stir, he was still a man after all. And seeing such a luscious woman naked would do that. He noticed she had a large tattoo that ran up the right side of her body, from just under her armpit right down over the side of her thigh. It was vines of roses with the thorns included. But it was in grey instead of colour.

‘It’s not nice to stare.’ April smirked and jumped onto the bed next to him, but on her stomach and top to toe instead.

Loki swiftly crawled over the top of her. She turned around onto her back, to find one of his hands wrapping around her neck.

‘I already told you. I’m no gentleman.’ He growled. ‘What is your game here, girl?’

April’s lips tugged up into a smirk. ‘I play lots of games, oh God of mischief.’ She said cheekily.

She bent her knee and brought her foot up to press against his crotch, easily feeling his arousal, the move caught him off guard and he groaned. April took that moment of distraction and quickly hooked her leg around his side and then pushed his chest and rolled him off to the side, straight off the bed.

‘Oof!’ He fell to the floor with a thud and groaned.

April laughed and quickly got under the covers, making herself comfortable.

‘I think there’s a spare blanket in the wardrobe. Sleep well, Loks.’ She said smugly, turning onto her side and closing her eyes.

Loki’s jaw clenched angrily, so annoyed that she had got one up on him. He got up to his feet and wiped his clothes down. Glaring once more at the infuriating yet sexy girl in the bed, he grabbed the blanket from the wardrobe and made peace on the sofa for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke in the morning with a start, he’d forgot momentarily where he was and April was sneaking around past him, he launched up from the sofa and whipped out his dagger to hold against her throat.

She raised her chin and smirked. ‘Well, good morning to you too.’

‘Why are you sneaking around?’ Loki growled.

‘I wasn’t sneaking around. It’s morning.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘What’s your end game here?’

‘I could ask you the same question.’

‘I asked first.’ Loki snapped. But then he felt something poking against his bare stomach. He glanced down and saw she had drawn her own knife and had it aimed against him in retaliation.

‘It seems we are at a standoff.’ April grinned. She also let her eyes flit down, taking in his appearance. He was topless, which gave her a rather nice eyeful of candy, but he was wearing leather trousers.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was checking him out. He was rather disappointed himself that she was dressed, instead of naked like last night.

‘See something you like?’ He quipped, raising an eyebrow.

‘You wish.’ She scoffed. ‘So, are you going to stop holding a dagger to my throat? Or will I have to push this into your stomach?’

‘I may not have the same powers as normal, but I am still stronger and quicker than you. You’d do best to remember that, girl.’ He growled low, leaning down closer to her to try and seem more intimidating.

‘You don’t scare me. I saved your ass, you owe me.’

‘I do  _not_  owe you anything, you’re already forgetting you told me that I saved you previously.’

‘Yeah but that doesn’t count because you didn’t do it knowingly.’ She said.

Loki let out a huff and rolled his eyes. He stepped away from her and dropped his dagger to his side. Ignoring her, he grabbed his blue shirt and started to get dressed. April watched him in silence with her arms folded over her chest. But when he stared shoving some of his things into his bag, she broke the silence.

‘Where are we going?’

‘None of your business. And it’s not  _we_ it’s  _me._ ’ Loki said without even looking at her.

‘You’re just going to leave me here?’

Loki sighed in irritation and stood up straight when he turned to face her, flinging the bag over his shoulder.

‘ _You_ are the one who wanted to come here. Not me. And I need to get further away.’

‘Yeah, but I would’ve have had to come here if it wasn’t for you!’

‘I’m not the one who killed the two agents.’ Loki snapped.

‘You would be dead if it wasn’t for me!’ April shouted at him angrily.

‘And I thank you for that. But now, I shall take my leave.’ Loki said through gritted teeth and walked past her. ‘I wish you luck in… whatever it is that you are planning to do.’ He added without turning around, and he left.

‘Asshole.’ April muttered under her breath and she pouted, not happy he just left her there.

Loki made his way downstairs and he passed by a group of men entering the building with a woman.

‘She’s on the third floor, number 9. Has someone with her, but I don’t know who. Just take him out too.’ She said, pointing up the stairs that Loki was walking down.

He didn’t react, kept neutral as three of the men made their way upstairs. The woman was handed a stash of cash from another guy that was waiting downstairs.

Loki didn’t make eye contact, kept confident and walked past them out the doors. The men never said anything to him, not wanting to make confrontation since Loki was a nobody to them.

When Loki got outside, he started walking down the road, but slowly. ‘Keep walking, Loki… She’s not your problem…’ He said to himself, but he found himself slowing down even more until he came to a stop at the side of the building. ‘Don’t do it. Don’t be a fool.’ He muttered.

But then he looked back over his shoulder and saw the men that had waited downstairs leave the building and get into a van. The woman left and went the other way down the street.

Loki sighed. ‘I really need to stop getting tangled up with pretty girls.’ He pinched the bridge of his nose and made his way back towards the entrance.  
  


April was getting herself organised when the door burst open, she thought it was Loki, so wasn’t prepared when three men came barging in and one grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall, the other two men scoured the flat.

‘Where is he?’ The man asked, squeezing her throat.

‘Fuck you!’ April snarled and spat in the guy’s face. That was a bad move, he started to tighten his grip, making her struggle. But then suddenly a dagger came and went straight into the side of his head.

April coughed and spluttered, getting her breath back. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Loki had returned. He took out the other two men with ease, elbowing one in the face and then stabbing him in the chest. And the last guy across the room was too slow bringing his gun out and was taken down by three of Loki’s throwing knives.

The bodies all hit the floor and April was shocked, but super impressed.

‘Come on, move. There’s more of them outside.’ Loki snarled at April and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her shocked state towards the door.

April was able to grab her bag on the way and the two rushed out and down the stairs. But they were met with two more guys at the bottom. Loki threw more knives at them and April hopped up on the bannister and slid down, kicking one of the guys in the groin before he fell from a knife to the neck.

April went to go out the front door, but Loki grabbed her arm and dragged her out the back way through the emergency exit. Once outside, he continued leading the way, away from the building.

‘The car is back the other way!’ April said, trying to put the brakes on.

‘We don’t know how many more there are out there. We will have to go on foot for a while.’ Loki said, keeping a hold of her so she couldn’t try and go the other way.

She wasn’t going to tell him, but she rather liked the ‘taking charge’ Loki that was showing at the moment. Seeing the way he fought back there too had got her motor running. And it made her realise that in comparison, he had been rather  _soft_ with her. If he’d wanted to kill or harm her, he would’ve most definitely did it by now. She was sure of it. It certainly looked like he didn’t hold anything back when fighting.

April was dragged through the town until they reached a café on the outskirts. Loki sat April down at a corner table while he went and ordered something to eat and drink.

‘Where did you get money from?’ April asked when he returned and sat down opposite her.

‘Let’s just say, your supposed  _friend_ who got paid to rat you out, was mugged. Only she never realised it was happening.’ Loki smirked.

‘You pick pocketed?’

‘Yep. She had no clue. Will teach her to put it into a zipped bag instead of just her pocket.’ Loki said quietly when the waiter came over with their drinks.

Loki then leaned on the table, closer to her to speak quietly. ‘So. Who were they? What did they want?’

April sighed, she knew this was coming. ‘What do I get in return for telling you?’

‘Nothing. I saved your ass back there, that should be reward enough.’ Loki growled low.

‘I guess that makes us even then.’ She shrugged, sipping her coke.

‘You still owe me an explanation as to whom I just killed.’

April went to speak but paused when a couple walked by them to get to their table, she waited until they were out of earshot.

‘I normally do certain tasks for people, for money. But now, I’m doing one for myself. I’ve been spending months trying to find out where a certain man is located. But other people also want to find out where he is. They know I am on the trail, so that’s who those men were. I’ve had a run in with them before, and I killed one of their guys. So they aren’t fans.’

‘What do you want to do with this man when you find him?’ Loki asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

‘Kill him, of course.’ April smirked.

‘Why not just let these guys find him and do it for you?’

‘They don’t want to kill him, that’s why. They want his money and contacts, not his blood.’ She said bitterly, looking away from Loki.

‘Why don’t you team up? You get to kill him and they get his money?’

‘Because they will take over his business. And his business is what I need to put a stop to.’ She hissed.

‘What _is_  his business?’ Loki asked, really intrigued now.

‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ She shook her head and sat back in her chair, eyeing up her drink instead.

‘Fine. Once we’ve eaten, I shall let you be on your merry way.’ Loki sighed and sat back too, but he didn’t fail to notice the look she gave him. It was one of slight disappointment, but the look disappeared quickly.

‘Good. You’re just a pain in my ass anyway.’

‘Oh I could most definitely  _be_  a pain in your ass, if that’s what you prefer.’ Loki grinned wickedly, winking at her. The waiter happened to arrive at that point with the food, the poor teenagers face turned bright red as he hastily put the plates down and left.

‘Yeah you wish you get some of this.’ April said, motioning to her body, then started to tuck in to her food.

Loki just chuckled and did the same.

After eating, the two left the café and Loki spotted a taxi rank not far away.

‘Here, take this.’ Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out some money for her. ‘And good luck with your…  _personal task.’_  He half smirked.

‘Thanks. Good luck with your life.’ April matched his smirk. She took the money and put it into her bag, safely. She then made her way towards the taxis. ‘I would say it was nice to meet you, but, well, that would be a lie.’ She said cheekily.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, but kept smiling. ‘Try not to get into too much trouble again,  _April.’_

‘No promises there!’ She shouted back at him, then ducked into the closest taxi.

Loki watched as it drove away, April stuck her hand out of the window and waved at Loki in an over the top, dramatic way. He watched her go, then shook his head.

‘Why do I get the feeling this isn’t the last I will see of her?’ He asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki ended up in London a month later, he had managed to stay off SHIELDS radar pretty well. He kept moving on after a few nights, not making the same mistake again of staying in once place for too long. Making his way around the city. He also had a few contacts he could trust in the city too, which was helpful.

Since meeting April, he had become rather frustrated _._  Sexually _._  So he found himself seeking out warm bodies some of the nights, just to scratch that itch he had. Most of the time he had an escort come to wherever it was he was staying. Or if he had time, he sought out and seduced beautiful women in bars.

But tonight, he decided to go to a brothel that one of his contacts worked at. He had been raving about a new girl they just hired a few days ago, saying she was getting brilliant reviews already.

So Loki decided to go and give her a test run. Especially since he was going to get in for free.

He put on his best suit and made his way there, just down the road from where he was staying for a few nights. His friend met him at the door and led him in through the back, then gave him a ticket and told him which room to go to.

Loki thanked him and headed off to the room. He wondered what she would look like. Ashamedly, he kept hoping she would look similar to April. He’d found himself seeking out those that had similar aspects to the crazy girl.

Which is why when he entered the room, he momentarily thought he was dreaming when he was faced with the girls back. But the familiar tattoo down her right side, and the same long auburn hair that flowed down her back, made his cock twitch instantly.

She still had her back to him when he closed the door. She was only wearing lingerie, dark green, which just so happened to be his favourite colour.

‘Make yourself comfortable, I hope you’re ready for what I have in store for you.’ April said, still not turning around while she organised various leather straps and other bondage gear.

‘I’m sure whatever you have in store for me is vanilla play compared to what  _I_ have in store for  _you.’_ He purred.

She froze at the familiar voice. Once she was over the initial surprise, which only lasted a few seconds, she spun around and a big grin formed on her lips.

‘Well, if it isn’t the God of mischief.’ She crossed the room and stopped right on front of him, in his personal space. ‘Have you gotten taller?’ She asked, having to crane her neck to look up at him.

‘No, you’ve probably gotten smaller.’ He smirked. ‘What  _are_  you doing here?’ He crossed the room to sit down.

‘I could ask you the same thing.’ She said, moving to perch on the bed that was opposite him.

‘I asked first.’

April sighed. ‘A guy that I’m trying to reach apparently frequents here. I’m trying to get my hands on him, he knows where I can find… another guy.’

‘And what will you do when you do find him? Hmm? You can’t do anything in here, there are cameras everywhere in the corridor.’ Loki pointed out.

‘I just need to get some information out of him. That’s all. I have my ways.’ She grinned, licking her lips.

‘You’re going to use sex to get what you want?’ Loki raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed.

‘Yep. It’s the best way. Tie him up, have him so close to that pleasure he is here for, only to deny him until I get the information I need. I thought you of all people would know that sex is a  _fantastic_ tool to use against someone.’ She winked and stood up.

‘I guess it is. Well, should I go and ask for a different woman to satisfy my own needs? Since you seem to have an agenda of your own, of course.’ Loki smirked and rested his chin on his hand, elbow on the arm of the chair.

‘That depends. Are you a good tipper?’ April asked, taking a few steps towards him.

‘Depends on the service.’

April took that as a challenge. And she did  _love_ a challenge. She moved gracefully onto Loki’s lap and straddled him, hooking her arms around his neck. She leaned in close to whisper into his ear. ‘I only take payment upfront. Too many men just take what they want and leave.’

She could feel his large, bulging presence between her thighs. And she made sure to press down against him, making his jaw clench.

‘If I remember correctly, you still owe me.’

‘No… You getting me out of the flat made us even.’ April corrected him, unable to stop herself from running her fingers through his hair, scratching against his scalp that made his breathing hitch.

‘I gave you money to get away.’ Loki said, his hand found its way into her hair and he grabbed a fistful, tugging her head backwards so her neck was bared and he gained the upper hand. He took that opportunity and latched his mouth against her skin, sucking hard and nipping lightly with his teeth. The little gasps that came from her made him even harder.

‘Was that an advanced payment?’ April managed to say once she found her voice again, but the way Loki was still grasping her hair, causing her scalp to burn in the most delightful way, was highly distracting. Not to mention the way his lips were still worrying her neck, with the odd nip here and there.

‘I guess it could be called that.’ Loki chuckled darkly.

The door suddenly burst open and a woman who worked there popped in. She looked a little startled upon seeing April with someone. ‘Shit. Sorry, Ruby. But he’s here.’

April leapt off Loki’s lap and thanked the girl, who then left.

‘Who’s here?’ Loki asked, trying not to show his disappointment at April leaving his lap.

‘The guy I need to get to. Stefan.’ April said quickly, slipping a small pocket knife into her bra. That made Loki cock an eyebrow in amusement. ‘He’s finally here. Then I can get out of this damn place. You have to leave.’

‘Charming way to speak to a customer. I was here first.’ Loki leaned back in the chair, looking like he wasn’t planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

‘Loki, please.’

‘Ohhh, I do like to hear you beg.’ He grinned wickedly.

‘Don’t get used to it.’ She snapped and pointed a whip at him, making him chuckle. ‘Out!’ She then pointed to the door.

Loki sighed, but he reluctantly got up to leave. ‘I think I pity this poor Stefan bloke.’ He winked at April before heading out, making her roll her eyes.

He was going down the corridor when a man walked by, he assumed was Stefan. Loki was so desperate to know what exactly she was up to, in regards to why she wanted Stefan and who she was trying to get to. Why would she go through so much trouble for a personal reason, instead of for money...

Opting instead of going to another girl for release, he pushed his dirty thoughts down and went to the club next door for a drink. He found the girl who was obviously friends with April and asked her to let  _Ruby_  know where he was going. 

He wasn’t sure why he decided to stick around, to see her again. But she intrigued him, greatly. Even though she did get on his nerves at the same time.

  
Loki was on his third double whiskey and coke when April slipped into the bar seat next to him. He didn’t even have to turn his head to know it was her, seeing a petite feminine hand shoot out to grab his drink and down it in one go was tell-tale sign enough it was her.

‘That was  _my_ drink.’ He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. He wasn’t overly surprised to see she had a cut lip and slightly tousled hair. But at least she was wearing clothes now.

April waved her hand at him and got the attention of the barman. ‘Another of what he was having. And a vodka, straight.’

‘Do I dare ask if you got what you wanted?’ Loki asked while they watched the barman make up their drinks.

‘I  _always_ get what I want.’

‘If that’s the case, what is your next step,  _Ruby?’_ Loki smirked.

‘Well, I wasn’t going to use my real name, was I?’

‘April isn’t even your real name.’ Loki said quickly. ‘Stop avoiding my question.’

April winked at the barman when he slid their drinks over to them both. She then turned her full attention on Loki while she started sipping her drink, enjoying the burn of the vodka sliding down her throat.

‘Well, I have the information I need. So I am going to go find my guy.’ She moved the glass in circles, making the drink swirl around.

Loki leaned in closer to talk directly into her ear. ‘Who exactly is the guy you are after?’

‘He’s called Alexander Pavlov. Stefan was his  _sidekick_ so to say.’

‘Was?’

‘You didn’t think I was going to let him walk out of there alive, did you?’ April laughed, throwing her head back.

‘So not only did the poor guy get sexually frustrated, you also decided to end him before he could get his release?’

‘Correct.’

‘You are one mean woman.’ Loki shook his head and sat back.

A song came on and April downed the rest of her drink quickly, then grabbed Loki’s arm. ‘I love this song. Come dance with me.’ She stood up and tugged him along.

‘I do not dance.’

‘Come on. I’m sure those hips of yours could be deadly on the dancefloor.’ She teased, biting her lower lip in hope of changing his mind.

Loki shrugged, downed his drink too then allowed the infuriating girl to lead him onto the dancefloor. She started moving her hips straight away, letting the music flow through her. She was right about Loki, he could certainly dance when he wanted to.

He was highly distracted when she moved in close to him and turned around, grinding her backside against his front. He gripped her hips and squeezed hard, leaning down towards her ear so she could feel his warm breath against her.

‘Dangerous game, pet.’ He growled.

She turned around and hooked her arms up around his neck, grinning. ‘I do _love_  danger.’

Loki’s eyes darkened as he locked eyes with her. The two of them still moved to the music, but they were only concentrating on one another. That was, until, there was a commotion from the door. The barman was speaking to two men in suits, who were clearly SHIELD agents.

‘He’s over there.’ The barman pointed in Loki’s direction and the two agents made their way through the crowd of people towards him.

‘Well, that is my cue to leave.’ Loki glanced at April then rushed away towards the back exit.

April folded her arms over her chest, pissed off about the interruption. The two agents went by her, she quickly pulled out her knife and slyly stabbed the second agent right in the back. He doubled over in agony when she pulled the knife out from him.

She quickly walked away, muttering ‘One down, one to go.’

Everyone in the club had been so busy dancing and drinking that it took a minute for them to realise there was a man bleeding to death in the middle of the dancefloor. And by that time, April was gone.

  
Loki rushed out the back exit and made his way down the nearest ally. He kept his hand against his dagger that was in his pocket, in-case he needed to use it.

But he turned down a wrong way and came to a dead end.

‘Shit.’ He hissed.

When he turned to go back, he stopped as one of the agents approached, gun aimed at him.

‘Stop running, Loki. You’re coming in one way or another.’ He hissed.

Loki sighed and put his hands up in defence. ‘Are you going to give me the option of dead or alive? Unlike your so-called colleagues.’

‘Oh no, no option here. I want you in alive. Torture is no fun if you’re dead.’ The agent said and, using his gun, motioned for Loki to start walking with him.

The God gritted his teeth but started walking, hands still up in the air. The barrel of the gun was pressed against his back, that made him keep moving.

When they reached the entrance of the alley, Loki heard a grunting noise then a large thud. The gun was no longer at his back, so he turned around to see the agent on the ground and April stood there holding a large baseball bat.

‘I like his idea of torture. But only if  _I’m_  the one giving it out.’ She grinned wickedly, then tossed the bat over her shoulder into a large bin where she’d found it.

‘You really do keep turning up at the right moment.’ Loki said, secretly he was slightly chuffed that she had followed him, but he wouldn’t admit that to her of course.

‘Now  _you_  owe _me_.’ She shrugged and started walking past him, he grabbed her elbow to stop her.

‘I think you’ll find that means we’re even.’

‘No, you owe me.’ She corrected him.

‘You clearly have bad memory.’

‘I remember just perfectly fine, thanks. You were due me a tip.’

‘And  _you_ were due me a service.’ Loki countered, with a smug ass grin on his face as he yanked her closer to him.

‘That was just a cover.’ She shrugged. ‘Now, are we getting away from here or not? I’m sure your  _little friends_  will be all over this place soon.’ She said, motioning to the agent who was still knocked out unconscious.

Loki nodded in agreement.

‘Let’s go.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘So… Where’s the toilet?’ Loki asked, looking around the tiny cabin. April always found the weirdest of places, but at least it wasn’t as dusty and falling apart like the shack was up in Scotland.

‘You just have to go outside I’m afraid.’ April said, going over towards the fireplace to get it started for the night.

‘Outside? You are joking, right?’ Loki was appalled at the thought of going in the woods.

They had walked for a while away from the club, hitched a taxi out of London. Then they walked for a few miles to the cabin that April knew of just in the woods. It was safe and should be good for the night.

‘Yep. Does it look like there’s a toilet in here?’ April laughed.

Loki looked around and sighed. She was right. It was one big area, the sofa on front of the fireplace, a small radio to the side. Then there was a double bed over at the back, with just a curtain to pull around for some privacy if needed.

There was a basic kitchen too, which was better than nothing. But Loki would have rather had a bathroom than a kitchen.

April lit a match and got the fire going. She looked over her shoulder and saw Loki still hovering, not looking best pleased.

‘You’re that beat up about no bathroom? Think how I feel, at least you can just stand and do it. I have to balance myself and hope the piss doesn’t run down my leg. Not to mention drip drying isn’t all it’s cracked up to be if you run out of tissues.’

Loki couldn’t help but laugh. ‘True. I guess I do have it lucky in comparison.’

‘Go get some bigger logs from the side of the cabin will you? Make yourself useful.’ She threw the basket in his direction and he caught it skilfully.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not liking being bossed around. But he did as she said and went outside. When he returned, he was amused to see she was sharpening her knife while still sitting on the rug by the fire.

‘Expecting an attack, are we?’ He put the basket down by the fire and chucked a couple of logs on to keep it going for a while.

‘Always expect the unexpected.’

‘Where did you learn to fight like you do, to use a gun and wield a knife?’ Loki sat down on the sofa, spreading his arms out along the back of it.

‘I was trained up by someone called Ayasha. She taught me the basics, then I practiced and got better and better. Over time when I started getting jobs in, I learned more and more new skills.’ She finished up with the knife and blew on it, turning it over a few times to make sure she was happy with it, then she put it back into its holder and into her bag.

‘Do you work for someone, or freelance?’ Loki asked, glad that she was answering his questions. So far anyway...

‘Freelance, if that’s what you want to call it.’ She shrugged. ‘Though I haven’t really done much in a while.’

She got up and joined Loki on the sofa, she draped her legs over his thigh and lay back.

‘I’m guessing you learned your skills on  _Asgard,_  is it?’ She asked.

‘Yes, Asgard. That’s where I grew up. Being a Prince, a God, I had to learn how to fight. Much prefer using my Seidr too, until it was taken from me.’ Loki grumbled.

‘So, what  _is_ Seidr?’

‘It’s manipulating energy, making illusions. There is not a lot I can’t do with it.’

‘Would you be able to make a toilet with it?’ April smirked.

Loki looked at her, just slightly amused. ‘Not quite. Unless I packed a toilet away into my pocket dimension.’

‘Pocket dimension?’

‘Yes. I could take any object, say this cushion for example.’ He motioned to said cushion he was leaning against. ‘And I could make it disappear into something like an imaginary pocket. Then summon it later when I need.’

‘Ok,  _that_ is pretty cool. I guess that could come in handy too.’

‘Indeed.’ Loki grinned. ‘So what is your plan for tomorrow?’

She shrugged. ‘I need to get to Australia. That’s where Alexander is apparently hiding right now.’

‘Australia? You certainly couldn’t have picked a further away place.’ Loki said.

‘Tell me about it. But he’s been there for a few months, so I doubt he will be leaving anytime soon.’

‘Why are you after him? What is this personal issue you have with him?’

April looked away from Loki and worried her lower lip for a second. Then she stood up rather abruptly.

‘It’s late. I’m going to get some sleep. There’s a torch in my bag if you need out during the night.’ She said passively and made her way to the back of the cabin to the bed.

‘You make it sound like you’re talking to a dog.’ Loki grinned and looked round. April stopped and laughed.

‘Well, not far off it.’ She teased.

Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away from her while she undressed, not even closing the curtain. She had her back to him while she took off her clothes, just down to her underwear this time.

He looked at the sofa he was sat on and scrunched his nose up. He certainly wasn’t going to be spending the night on it, that was for sure. So he got up and poked at the fire, making sure it would keep going through the night. Then he turned the light off, took off his clothes too and climbed into the bed next to April. 

‘Did I say you could share?’ She grumbled.

‘You never said I  _couldn’t_.’ Loki said. April couldn’t see because it was dark but she could certainly  _hear_  the smirk in his tone.

‘Keep your hands to yourself.’ She grumbled. Then threatened ‘I sleep with a knife, so that’s your warning.’

Loki chuckled darkly. ‘And I sleep with a weapon of my own.’

He was swiftly hit with a pillow to the face.

  
The two woke up in the morning with the sun shining. April sat up and noticed Loki wasn’t in the cabin. She threw on her clothes and grabbed some tissues then made her way outside.

She walked around the side and spotted Loki by a tree, unzipping his trousers. She couldn’t resist, so she sneaked up on him and squeezed his arse on her way by.

Loki let out a squeak of surprise, it wasn’t often people could sneak up on him, and because of the surprise he ended up missing his mark on the tree when he tried to turn around to see who it was.

‘April! You’ve made me piss on my shoes!’ He snarled.

April burst out laughing as she moved through the trees behind him to find somewhere for herself to go.

‘And here was me thinking it was easier for men.’ She grinned.

Loki quickly finished up in a huff and zipped his trousers back up. He wiped his shoes on the grass and turned to scan the area, to see where she was. He spotted her squatting down near a bush.

Payback time.

He pretended to head back inside the cabin, but instead he went around in a circle behind her and crept quietly up. She was too distracted trying to balance and not make a mess of her legs, not to mention trying to hold her knickers and jeans forward out of the way.

Loki smirked to himself, he was kind enough to wait until she used tissues to dry off. Then he used a stick to tickle her bum. She let out a screech, thinking it was a bug on her and jumped up and forward as her hand flew back to try and swat at the  _bug._

But then she saw Loki behind her, laughing wickedly and holding up a stick.

‘You perv! Do you have a thing for piss play or something? Watching me pee.’ She grumbled as she pulled up her knickers and jeans.

‘Not normally. But with you, anything is possible.’ He winked at her. ‘Besides, you started it.’

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Then she turned to head back inside and Loki followed after her, still pleased with getting his own back on her.

‘I’m going to go get food. There’s a small village not far from here. Do you have any cash?’ April asked Loki as she ran a brush through her hair and tied it back into a bun.

‘I do. But don’t you have your own?’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

‘Only a little. But why should I waste my own money on  _you_?’

Loki rolled his eyes and went over to his jacket that was over the back of the sofa. He pulled out some money and handed it to her. ‘You better get good food with that.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ April dismissed him with a flick of her hand and walked out the door.

Loki wasn’t really sure what to think of April. She clearly had a good head on her in regards to surviving. Getting what she wanted too. He was desperate to know what was so important about finding this Alexander guy though, she obviously wasn’t wanting to tell him. But why?

While she was gone, he had a little look through her bag. But all she had was clothes, toiletries, a gun, a few knives, two phones and a big amount of cash.

‘Little liar.’ He grumbled and zipped up the bag again.

He sat down on the sofa with a sigh and ran his hand down his face. He wasn’t even sure what  _his_ next move was. He wasn’t really sure what his  _life move_  was, actually. Aside from running away from SHIELD all the time, he couldn’t stay on the run forever.

Loki knew he had to get his powers back. But there was only way of doing that, and it certainly wasn’t going to be easy.

But then an idea came to mind.

  
When April returned, he was glad to see she had actually bought some decent food with his money. They used the fire to heat it up and enjoyed a good meal.

‘What’s your next move?’ Loki asked as he bit into some chicken.

‘I need to head up north again, get some ID to get across the borders. I have a friend who can sort that out for me.’ April had a rough plan worked out in her head.

‘You’re really going all the way to Australia?’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

‘Yes.’ She nodded.

Loki shook his head in disbelief but blew out some air with a sigh. ‘Well, I don’t really see how you can do this alone. How about we make a deal?’

April froze and looked slowly over towards him, uncertain.

‘How about if you help me, then I shall help you?’ Loki grinned.

She frowned, not sure about whether to truly trust him or not. Loki watched in silence as she looked him over, in thought.

‘Why?’

‘Well, why not? I can’t do what I need to do alone, and I am sure your  _task_ would be much easier with my help.’ He shrugged.

‘What is it you need help with? Getting laid?’ She snorted.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘I have no problem in that department.’ He growled. ‘My only aim is to get my powers back, and to do that I need to get hold of something that SHIELD have.’

‘So you have spent the last, what? Year or so, trying to avoid them and now you want to go  _to_ them?’

‘Of sorts. They have a base near New York where they are holding the object I need.’

April sighed and lay down on her back on the floor for a minute, looking up at the roof. She wasn’t sure what to do. She knew it was going to be difficult enough getting to Alexander on her own, never mind once she actually got there. Having a God with powers on her side would be pretty handy.

She turned her gaze to the side, Loki was watching her intently, waiting for her answer.

‘Why should I trust you? You might just use to me to get what you want then run away. What are you going to do after it all?’

‘I could say the same about you. But we can do your task first, if you’d prefer.’ Loki shrugged.

‘No. You having magic would be… helpful.’

Loki grinned. ‘I’ll be honest with you, April. I find you infuriating, you are the most annoying woman I have ever met and I know that going on this adventure with you will drive me insane. You’re bat shit crazy and reckless… but you are smart and skilful. You’ve saved my life a few times now, and where I come from that means something. So, what do you say?’ Loki put his hand out towards her.

April was slightly surprised with his honesty, or what she _hoped_  was honesty. He was still the God of lies after all. But what did she have to lose, really?

After saying nothing for a moment and just looking at his hand, she sat up and shook hands with him.

‘Alright. You have a deal.’ She agreed. Then she stood up and started to walk away. ‘But don’t think this means I am going to be your cockwarmer on this journey!’ She called over her shoulder.

Loki’s grin grew wider. ‘I am sure I will get you to change your mind.’ He chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki heard whinnying from outside. Confused, he went out to have a look and was shocked to see April had returned with two horses with tack on.

‘What the…’ Loki trailed off and went over to her.

‘Look what I found!’ April grinned.

‘Where the hel did you find them?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest.

‘They were just tied up, all alone down the road. Poor things were lonely.’ April said sadly.

‘You mean they were tied up at the _stables_  down the road?’

‘Yeah!’

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Odin give me strength.’ He mumbled.

‘Come on, let’s get going!’ April said excitedly.

‘We are _not_  going on horseback.’

‘Why not?’

‘You stole them.’

‘So? You kill people.’ She shrugged. ‘And they were alone. Besides, on horseback will be easier for a while. We can get some distance without being traced or wasting money.’

‘Can you even ride?’

‘Nope. But how hard can it be?’ April then attempted to mount one of the horses, but when she put her foot in the stirrup and hoisted herself up, she went too far and fell straight off the other side.

Loki bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He went over towards them and stroked the horse’s noses before helping April up to her feet.

‘Perhaps we should just take one.’ He suggested.

‘Yeah. Fine.’ April huffed, wiping the dirt off her jeans.

Loki smirked as he went to the smaller horse and took off the tack.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Animals need respect. We can’t leave this one here alone with the tack on. She might get tangled or caught up.’ Loki gave the horse a pat on the neck and moved to the side, allowing her to go graze on the grass.

April just watched while Loki then took the saddle off the bigger horse too.

‘Eh, don’t we need that?’ She asked.

‘No. It will be easier on the horse without, since he will be carrying two of us.’

‘You can obviously ride then?’

‘Yes. Horses are the main transport back on Asgard. Though they are much larger than horses here.’ He put the saddle on the ground next to the other horse’s tack. ‘Go get your bag and mine, then we will go. I have a bad feeling about staying here any longer.’ Loki said, looking around uneasily.

April muttered under her breath, not happy with Loki ordering her about. She went inside and grabbed the bags, she had a quick look around to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything, then she went back out to join Loki.

Loki managed to make a make-shift bag holder on the horse using various bits and pieces from the tack they weren’t using. He strapped it around the horse and attached it to their bags so they wouldn’t have to worry about holding onto the bags themselves.

He then grabbed some of the horse’s mane and with ease jumped up onto his back.

‘THERE SHE IS!’ They heard shouting from through the trees.

The two looked and saw a few people from the brothel where April had been working.

‘Oh shit.’

‘Get on.’ Loki demanded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the horse behind him.

She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly as Loki squeezed the horse on. They went galloping down the road as fast as they could, away from them.

‘Why are they after you?’ Loki called back to her as they rode.

‘Uhhh. Maybe they just really miss me.’

‘April.’ He growled.

‘Fine! Maybe I stole money from them on my way out.’ She said, then hid her face against Loki’s back, not really enjoying the way the wind was whipping against her face from the speed they were going.

Loki rolled his eyes. But he wasn’t really sure why he was surprised at that.

The people from the brothel had no chance catching up with them on foot. They weren’t sure how they found them in the middle of nowhere at the cabin, but they didn’t want to hang around to find out that was for sure.

They caused a bit of a stir galloping through the village, a few people recognised the horse and called out at them to stop. That they had stolen the horse.

Loki turned them off into a field once they were through the other side of the village. The horse went into a flat-out gallop across the field and they jumped over a ditch at the other side, into more open land.

They slowed down to a walk once they knew they were clear, April was still clinging onto Loki tightly for her life.

‘Aren’t you glad we shared one horse now?’ He chuckled.

‘Shut up.’ She grumbled, not wanting to admit that he had made a good call on that one.

After riding for an hour, at a walk and trot, they stopped to let the horse rest by a river for water too. It happily grazed by them while they had a sandwich to eat. The horse wasn’t fussed about being stolen.

‘This horse is such a traitor to his owner.’ Loki chuckled.

‘All horses are, aren’t they?’ April asked.

‘Not all of them. Like dogs, most are loyal to their owner but you get the odd traitor.’

‘So you like our animals then, but not so much the people?’ April asked.

‘Pretty much, yes.’ Loki grinned.

The sun was shining and it was warm, so after finding her sunglasses from her bag April pulled her top off, her bra too, then lay back on the grass to sunbathe.

Loki raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. ‘You’re certainly not shy, are you?’

She shrugged and lifted her glasses slightly to look at him. ‘Why should I be? It’s just you.’ She grinned then lay her head down again, arms up behind her head.

Loki shuffled closer to her and lay down on his side, propping his head up on his hand. With his free hand he trailed two fingers up her side, across her tattoo. He couldn’t help but smirk when he felt her skin rise in goosebumps under his touch, but she didn’t move.

‘Did it hurt?’

‘What?’ April turned her head slightly to face him.

‘Your tattoo. What did you think I meant?’ Loki asked, still trailing his fingers up and down her side, intentionally brushing lightly against the side of her breast in the process.

‘Hah! I thought you were coming out with a cheesy line there. You know, like  _Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_ That kind of bull.’

Loki snorted. ‘You may be beautiful, but you certainly did not come from heaven, my dear. More like from the depths of hell.’ He grinned.

A big smile spread across April’s face at that, but she looked away from him and went back to watching the sky. Secretly enjoying the way Loki’s fingers were stroking her side still, tracing over her tattoo lines, but she certainly wouldn’t admit that to him.

Loki couldn’t stop staring at her body. He had to resist the great urge to lean down and suck her nipples, as tempting as it was.

‘You know, you should really have sunscreen on.’

‘Do you have any?’ April asked.

‘No.’

‘Well, there you go then.’

Loki made a mental note to buy some next time they were in a shop, in hope there would be more times like this.

He lay down on his back too after a while and enjoyed the sun on his face.

‘Once we get passports, we will get on a flight to New York.’ He muttered.

‘No.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘We aren’t flying. We will get a car, drive there.’ April said.

‘Do you know how long that will take?’ Loki sat up again and glared down at her. ‘We are flying.’

‘No, we are not fucking flying!’ April snapped and from, Loki wasn’t entirely sure where but it seemed from down her pants, she pulled out a knife and aimed it at Loki.

But he was quick and strong, managing to knock it from her. Loki then grabbed her throat and slammed her back down to the ground. ‘Do  _not_ threaten me.’ He growled, leaning over her with a dark look in his eyes.

He didn’t fail to notice the way she tilted her chin up, as if offering her neck more to him. Or the way her nipples seemed to harden, even under the warmth of the sun. But he said nothing about that, just squeezed a bit more in warning.

A grin formed on her face. ‘I am not flying. So, you’re either on your own or we go my way.’ She said with a slight cough from the pressure.

Loki’s nose scrunched up and his jaw clenched. ‘You need to tell me why, first. Or I will drag you by the hair onto a plane. And that’s a promise.’ He hissed.

They stared one another down for a few seconds, then he eased up on his grip around her neck.

‘Fine. I have a fear of heights, ok? Flying is the worst thing. Go on, laugh away!’ She pushed back against his hand, but she had surprised him so much with her confession that he just let her go. She pushed against his chest with a snarl and grabbed her knife, putting it back into her pants. She then grabbed her clothes and started dressing again.

‘Why would I laugh?’

She had her back to him as she slipped her top back on. Then she turned in a huff. ‘Because it’s a stupid fear.’

‘It’s not stupid.’

‘It’s… why are you not taking the piss?’ Her voice was high pitched, seemingly angry that he wasn’t amused at her fear.

‘We all have our fears. If you had just told me instead of being an  _insolent brat_  trying to threaten me, we wouldn’t have had that little issue.’ He said firmly and stood up himself, brushing himself off from the grass.

April ignored that and didn’t retaliate. She grabbed her water bottle and topped it up in the river before putting it back into her bag and getting ready to go.

When they reached as far as they could go on the horse, Loki took off the bridle and made sure to leave him in a secure field, not wanting any harm to come to him.

‘So we need to continue heading North? For how far?’ Loki asked his new companion.

‘We need to get up to Hull. My friend owns a shop and I’m sure he will let us crash there for a few nights while he gets our ID together. We will need driving licenses along with passports since we are going to be country hopping so much.’ April slung her bag over her back and the two started walking along the roadside, closer to a town.

‘I think a change of clothes and maybe hats or wigs are needed too.’ Loki suggested.

‘Yeah, you do stick out like a sore thumb.’ April smirked.

Loki just gave her an unamused glare.

The two reached a town and went into the first clothes shop they came across. Loki ended up with his hair tied back in a man bun, he wasn’t too impressed but April assured him it looked fine. They bought some new clothes too and changed into that. April also bought a wig to wear, as well as a head scarf.

‘What’s with the scarf?’

‘Well, if I wrap it up around my head, no one will see my hair. It’s not a bad thing to have too many disguises.’

‘Fair enough.’ Loki and April paid for their purchases then went to a shop to stock up on food and drinks.

There was a car rental down the road so April took out one of her fake IDs and was able to rent one without much hassle. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to use that ID for much longer as it was getting too risky.

‘We shouldn’t take longer than three hours to get there. We will have to dump the car before hand though and walk or get public transport there.’

‘Good plan.’ Loki nodded. ‘Once we get out of the UK, we should lay low for a few weeks, let things calm down before we continue on. Crossing borders is going to be the biggest task.’

‘Ugh, so I’ll be stuck with you for longer than necessary?’ April groaned.

‘Yes, so get used to it.’


	7. Chapter 7

‘At last, a place that isn’t falling apart and has a working toilet.’ Loki said happily while he explored the flat they were staying in for a few nights.

‘And two bedrooms.’ April added.

Her friend was able to put them up in his flat, because he was going away on business for a few days. He was getting one of his friends to sort out ID for them both.

‘I’m going to go get food, what do you want?’ Loki asked as he grabbed some cash from his bag.

‘Pizza would be good.’ April said as she made herself comfy on the sofa and started flicking through the TV channels. ‘Ooo! And get some red wine too.’

‘Wine and pizza. Very classy.’ Loki smirked.

  
Loki returned not long later, he wasn’t sure why he was surprised when he found April doing some weird yoga positions on the floor. Showing her extreme flexibility that made his cock twitch.

‘Well, isn’t this a rather nice sight.’ He smirked, placing the pizza and wine onto the coffee table.

‘I’m sure it is.’ She then moved into a downward dog.

‘Mmm, that’s my favourite position.’ Loki commented when he sat down and put his feet up, opening the box of pizza and taking a slice. ‘Definitely the one I will take you in first.’

April laughed. ‘Yeah, in your dreams maybe.’

She then rolled to the side and sat down on the floor for a minute, watching him eat. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he looked back at her.

‘Get glasses for the wine.’ He said when she stood up to join him on the sofa.

‘Amateur. Don’t need glasses.’ She scoffed and opened one of the bottles, drinking straight from it.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. ‘You could  _never_ sit at the royal table in Asgard.’ He said between bites.

‘Am I not posh enough for you to take home to meet your parents?’ She teased, stealing a slice of his pizza.

Loki said nothing to that, just looked slightly disappointed for some reason to April.

‘Do you miss them?’ She blurted out.

‘Who?’ Loki asked, but he knew exactly who she meant.

‘Your parents.’ She nudged him with her knee.

Loki shrugged. ‘They’re not my real parents… But I do miss Frigga.’

‘So… You’re adopted?’

‘Yes.’

‘Cool.’

‘Cool?’

‘Yeah. I wish I had been adopted. Then I might have at least been with people who cared about me. Had a normal life.’ April said.

‘You didn’t get along with your parents?’ Loki asked, happy she was opening up a bit.

‘No. I got chucked out when I was fifteen.’

‘Why?’

April looked at Loki, he could see a vulnerable look in her eyes. But it disappeared in a flash. She leaned over to the table and grabbed the other bottle of wine and thrust it into his hand.

‘Keep up. Or I’ll drink yours too.’

Loki decided to drop it for now and not push for more answers. He had a feeling he would find out soon enough.

While they drank and ate, they spoke about anything and everything, apart from about themselves. Well, nothing personal anyway.

‘Well, it’s been fun Loks. I’m off to bed.’ April gave him a pat on the arm and chucked the empty pizza box onto the table. ‘Sweet dreams of fucking me.’ She called back as she made her way out of the living room.

Loki chuckled darkly. ‘Trust me, darling. It won’t be a dream.’

He was given the middle finger in return from over her shoulder.

Loki went to bed as well, glad to find it was a really comfortable mattress. When he got settled, he took his cock in hand and stroked himself off until he came with a groan. Oh how he wished he could’ve used April to get off with, but for now his hand and imagination would have to do.

  
When April got up in the morning, she noticed Loki had left the bathroom door open slightly. She could hear the shower running, so decided to take a peek.

As she peeked into the bathroom, her eyes widened upon seeing Loki in the shower. She knew he was strong, but seeing him naked let her see  _all_ those muscles. His thighs looked especially solid. But it was what was hanging between those thighs that had her eyes widening.

‘Holy shit.’ She whispered, surprised at how large of a cock he was packing.

She wondered if that was a God thing or not. She’d certainly never seen one quite like it before. When he turned to switch the shower off, she disappeared quickly back to her room to get dressed.

When Loki was dressed too, he went into the living room to find April eating leftover pizza for breakfast. Wine included.

‘Really?’ He folded his arms over his chest.

‘Waste not, want not.’ She shrugged.

‘It’s not even nine in the morning yet.’

‘Nine in the morning or nine at night, doesn’t matter.’

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. He did grab a slice of pizza, but he went and got a glass of milk instead of opting for wine. It was too early for that for him.

‘Lightweight.’

‘You wouldn’t last one glass of Asgardian wine. That Midgardian stuff doesn’t even compare in the slightest.’ Loki said cockily.

‘Really?’

‘Yes. I am yet to become truly intoxicated from Midgardian alcohol.’

‘Is everything in your world stronger and bigger?’ She asked as she sat back, finishing the bottle of wine.

‘Of course. We are a race of immortal beings. Gods. We are much more advanced than yourselves in many ways.’ Loki had one more slice of pizza.

‘Is  _everything_ bigger?’ April grinned and wiggled her eyes suggestively.

Loki gave her a wolfish grin and winked. ‘Ohh, you already know the answer to that. I know you were peeking in on me this morning.’

For a split-second April looked slightly sheepish, but that look disappeared quickly. ‘You never even looked in my direction! How the hell did you know I was there?’

Loki threw his head back, laughing. ‘I may have lost use of my Seidr, but my senses are still as sharp as ever.’

‘Clearly.’ April rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t get big headed over it. I was curious. And just because you’re packing a large  _dong_ , doesn’t mean you know how to use it well.’ She said as she lifted her foot up and nudged his groin with her toes.

‘I can assure you’ Loki grabbed her ankle. ‘I know how to use it.’ Loki said darkly, narrowing his eyes at her.

‘Yeah, course you do.’ She winked at him and yanked her foot out of his grasp.

April’s phone rang, it was on the side table next to Loki. She scooted over and leaned right across Loki’s lap as she stretched out to grab it. Instead of sitting back, she stayed leaning over him while she answered.

Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn’t resist resting his hand on her bum. A mischievous smirk spread across his face at the look she gave him. But while she continued talking to her friend, the friend who’s flat they were in, Loki raised his hand up and brought it down across her ass. Hard.

‘YOU MOTHERRRRFUUUUUUCKER!’ She screamed as the pain scorched through her like nothing she’d felt before. Her phone went flying to the floor.

‘Language.’ Loki tutted and did it again, making her screech loudly. She scrambled off his lap and stood up, quickly rubbing her bum to try and soothe it.

‘What the fuck is up with your swing?  _How the hell_  can that hurt so much?’ She was mortified at how bad that stung, yet also how aroused she was almost instantly.

‘As I said earlier, _darling_. Everything is stronger on Asgard.’ He grinned wickedly, licking his lips. ‘And that was barely me trying.’

‘Fucking hell.’ She shook her head in disbelief.

She grabbed her phone and quickly apologised to her friend, explaining that Loki was being an asshole. While speaking to him, she paced back and fore on front of Loki, still rubbing her poor bum and giving Loki side eye glares.

Loki just sat there watching her with the same grin. Very pleased with himself for getting a reaction like that out of her. He didn’t fail to notice that her nipples had hardened through her top, she’d made the mistake of not wearing a bra.

April was on the phone for a few minutes, then she hung up and put it down.

‘He said his friend is going to meet us this afternoon to take pictures for the IDs. We need to decide on a look we want for them.’ She told Loki.

‘How do we know we can trust this guy?’ Loki asked.

‘Because I trust Josh. He wouldn’t put me in touch with someone  _he_  didn’t trust.’

‘Would you have said the same about your previous friend in the Scottish borders?’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

Her head snapped up and she scowled at him. ‘No. I wouldn’t.’

April stormed off to the bathroom. She locked the door and pulled down her shorts and knickers, turning to look at herself in the mirror. She was amazed to see how red her ass was from his hand, from just two smacks.

But when she dipped her hand between her thighs, she had to bite back a moan. She was _so_  turned on.

‘God dammit.’ She mumbled to herself.

She was so riled up, she ended up having a shower purely so she could masturbate. Her thoughts were constantly on Loki and his large hands. The power behind his swing.

She was getting slightly worried about the ways he was making her feel…


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was still slightly suspicious about the guy who was sorting out their IDs… But April wasn’t worried.

When he arrived, the God relaxed a little in regards to whether they could trust him or not, but he wasn’t relaxed about how friendly he was. He was  _over friendly_ towards April. And Loki didn’t like the way she was flirting back with him the whole time.

‘I can’t thank you enough for this, Steve. You’re helping us out sooo much.’ April said while she looked through the IDs he made up for them.

‘Anything for a pretty face.’ He winked at April, making her grin back at him.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the guy and shifted in his seat, making himself as tall as possible. Even though he already towered over the guy.

‘I’m having a party at mine tonight. You should come along. It will be fun.’ Steve said while looking at April, only glancing for a brief second at Loki.

‘Oooo, I do love parties! Count us in.’ April said excitedly.

‘Not a good idea, April.’ Loki grumbled and glared at her.

‘Oh don’t be such a grump. We need to have some fun!’ She nudged him with her elbow.

‘We are supposed to be lying low.’

‘A party won’t effect that.’ She argued.

‘Trust me, the people at this party are all lying low one way or another. You’ll be safe there.’ Steve then looked at April and licked his lips. ‘I can guarantee you’ll have a banging time.’

‘We will be there.’ April smirked.

Loki’s jaw clenched in annoyance, but he said nothing else. To his relief, Steve packed up his kit and took the money that April gave him. She then saw him to the door.

‘Here’s the address. Starts about ten ish. I look forward to seeing you there.’ Steve handed April a card with the address, his fingers lingered for longer and brushed against April’s when she took it.

‘See you there.’

When April went back into the living room, Loki was still sitting on the sofa looking pissed off.

‘What’s up with your face? Looks as bad as your passport does.’ April said snarkily when she sat down on the sofa next to him.

‘We are  _not_ going to the party.’ He grumbled.

‘Well,  _you_ don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I’m certainly going.’ She folded her arms over her chest and turned her attention to the TV.

‘No you’re not.’

‘You’re not in the position to tell me what I can and can’t do, Loki.’ She snapped.

‘You will be putting us both at risk if you do something so foolish.’ Loki hissed.

‘Hardly. We aren’t exactly Bonny and Clyde.’ She scoffed.

‘It’s only a matter of time before people start piecing together that we are traveling together. Going to a party full of strangers is a stupid idea!’

‘Says the man who kept getting escorts to his rooms or frequented brothels.’ April snarled.

Loki sighed angrily, he knew there was going to be no reasoning with her. But he certainly was  _not_ going to that party.

  
April left just before ten to head to the party. Loki wasn’t sure what was annoying him more, the fact she disobeyed him or the fact that she was away to a party with that Steve.

He was slightly jealous with the way he had been flirting with her, there was no denying that. But he also knew he didn’t have any claim to her, so it wouldn’t have been fair of him to kick his ass without good reason. And the guy did help them out with the fake IDs. They were professionally made, it would be difficult to notice they were fake, that was for sure.

As the night went on, Loki tried to sleep. But there was something niggling him, he couldn’t settle. So when it was after one in the morning and April still wasn’t back, he reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the address where the party was at.

When he arrived, it was in time to see Steve handing April another drink. But Loki could tell that she was heavily intoxicated already. Her eyes were glazed over and she could barely stand straight. But Loki knew that wasn’t just from alcohol…

As he crossed the room towards them, Steve was trying to coax April upstairs to one of the rooms.

‘Come on, let’s go somewhere quieter.’

‘I… told you… I… Idontwanna.’

‘Come on, drink up. You’re being a lightweight.’ Steve tried to tip the drink up towards her mouth.

Loki moved in and grabbed the drink from Steve’s hand. ‘I think she’s had quite enough now and needs to go home.’ He said firmly.

Steve’s eyes widened slightly, not amused at seeing Loki. April’s eyes however, lit up slightly.

‘Lokiiiiii! You caaaaame!’ She slurred and launched towards him, but started to fall. Loki managed to catch her and she clung to him, laughing.

‘I thought you weren’t coming.’ Steve said.

‘Well it’s a damn good job I did.’ He growled and glared at him. ‘You’ve been spiking her drinks.’

Steve faltered a second too long for Loki’s liking. ‘I haven’t!’ He said, his voice slightly high.

Loki’s nose scrunched up in anger and he lashed out at him, punching him square in the jaw. Steve was knocked backwards from the force of the punch and his mouth was bleeding as a few of his teeth came flying out.

Everyone around them went quiet and looked on, but didn’t want to square up to Loki.

‘Come on, April.’ Loki scooped April up into his arms and carried her out, she was far too gone to walk out easily.

The taxi that Loki had taken to the party was still waiting, thanks to a large tip Loki promised, so he bundled April into the back seats and took her back to the flat.

She was flitting in and out of consciousness on the drive back. Loki was fuming, not only at Steve but also at April for letting her guard down. And at himself for not putting his foot down more, or for not just going with her in the first place.

As soon as Loki got her inside, he forced her to eat some bread and to drink a full glass of water. He was relieved that she was at least not slipping into unconsciousness now.

‘Yourrrr grrrrrrreat youknowthat?’ April purred when Loki tried to aid her to bed. ‘An ssssssexy toooo.’

When they got into the room she was sleeping in, April reached down and grabbed his cock through his trousers. That surprised him slightly, and he had to suppress a moan. But he reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from him.

‘Enough, April. You’re drunk  _and_  you’ve been drugged.’ As much as Loki would  _love_ to take advantage of her willingness right now, he wasn’t going to do that to her. She certainly wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, he was sure of it.

She slipped out of his grasp when she slid down to her knees, shoving her face against his groin and mouthing at him. Even with his trousers on, he still felt her mouth there and she was really,  _really,_ trying his self-control right now.

‘April.’ He growled and reached down to grab a fistful of her hair.

She moaned when he yanked her hair hard, forcing her head back away from him. The tone of his voice too was making her feel weak through her haze.

‘Bed.’ He commanded.

April was hauled up to her feet and Loki forced her onto the bed. She tried to grab at him, to pull him down with her, but he was too quick and dodged out of her reach. Loki lay her on her side and put the blanket over her, then he got a basin to put by her bed and he got in the other side. He didn’t want to leave her alone, not with god knows what in her system.

Luckily, she passed out straight away and was knocked out cold for hours. Letting Loki get some sleep too.

  
In the morning, April spent the first hour of it in the bathroom with her head down the toilet. When she eventually emerged, Loki was sitting in the kitchen.

‘Feeling better?’

She just groaned in response and went to the fridge to find something to eat.

‘Do you remember what happened last night?’

April sighed and joined him at the table. ‘Some of it.’ She said sheepishly. ‘I remember that guy coming onto me, then you turned up. Punched him. That’s it.’ She shrugged.

Loki decided not to tell her about her coming onto him when they returned. He would spare her  _that_.

‘Do you remember telling me how great and sexy I am?’ He grinned wickedly.

April rolled her eyes. ‘I was drunk.’ She focused on the food on front of her.

‘You were drugged.’ Loki corrected her. ‘You were foolish going there in the first place.’

‘It was fun. For a while.’

Loki grumbled and ran his hand down his face. ‘You need to be more careful. You allowed yourself to be drugged!’

‘Yeah, I totally asked him to spike my drink.’

‘How could you not taste it?’

‘You can’t taste when your drink is spiked, not really... Maybe you Gods can.’

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Well, it’s a good job I came along when I did.’

She scoffed. ‘I would’ve been fine.’

‘You could barely walk. How would you have been able to fend for yourself once he got you upstairs?’ Loki snarled, getting angry with how flippant she was being over it.

April groaned and stood up, she undid her belt and pulled her jeans down. Loki just raised an eyebrow at her while he watched. She then reached into her knickers and pulled out a knife. When she held it up, Loki laughed.

‘Wow. I don’t know whether to be aroused or impressed.’ Loki smirked.

April threw the knife up in the air and caught it again. ‘Both is good.’ She grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

April and Loki just lounged around in the flat for the rest of the day. April was still feeling a little bit delicate, with a slight headache and her stomach wasn’t 100% back to normal yet.

Loki kept making her drink lots of water.

‘Yes,  _Daddy_.’ She said cheekily, rolling her eyes when he told her to get another glass.

‘Watch it. You know how hard my swing is.’ He growled, pointing at her.

April just smirked and licked her lips thinking back to yesterday when he did hit her ass. She still had his hand print mark on her skin to show for it.

She got up and sauntered into the kitchen, filling up her glass. When she returned, Loki was eyeing her up closely.

‘What now?’ She grumbled, sitting down next to him.

‘I just keep thinking about how foolish you were last night. One more drugged drink and you may have not even been able to use your knife that resides in your knickers.’ He locked his eyes on her, ignoring the programme they had been watching.

She shrugged. ‘Well, I’d have given him what for afterwards.’

‘Are you really that un-caring about your body? He would have raped you.’

‘You think I don’t know that? I’ve had a lot worse, Loki. Sex is just… sex. It means nothing.’ She snapped and stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut in the process.

Loki groaned and fell back against the sofa, hand over his eyes. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He really wanted to know about her past, there was obviously a lot to it. But she was so infuriating, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get enough information out of her or not.

He sat alone for a while, flicking through the channels. Then there was loud knocking on the door. Loki frowned, he rushed over and looked through the peephole. It was two police officers. They banged on the door again.

April popped her head out, to see what was going on. Loki put his finger up to his lips, to keep her quiet. She rushed back into the room and quickly grabbed her things, Loki did the same. They always kept their belongings in a bag if possible, for such instances like this.

They went into the living room and Loki opened the window, looking out. They were two floors up.

‘Who is it?’ April whispered.

‘The police.’ Loki said.

‘We can take them out, easy.’ April pulled out her knife and went to move, but Loki grabbed her arm.

‘We do not want to draw attention towards ourselves if we don’t have to.’ Loki hissed.

‘So what’s your plan, genius? Jump out the window and crush our legs?’ April crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

‘Half correct.’ He grinned wickedly.

April didn’t get a chance to ask what he meant, he wrapped his arm around her waist, held her tightly against him then climbed onto the window ledge.

‘Loki! What the hell?’ She screeched and wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly.

She held in a scream as Loki leapt out of the window. She was going to die, she was sure of it. But the wind stopped lashing around her and she opened her eyes, surprised to see they were on the ground.

‘You can let go of me now.’ Loki purred. April looked up at him, he was still grinning.

He placed her down to her feet and she looked up at the open window. ‘How the fuck did you do that?’

‘I’m no mortal.’ Loki said, putting his arms out. ‘Now come on, let’s get out of here.’

April took a second, frozen to the spot. Looking from Loki up to the window and back down again.

‘April. Come on.’ He growled.

She snapped out of it and rushed after him, they walked quickly down the street and headed for the busy town centre. While walking, April pulled out her sunglasses and one of her wigs, putting it on quickly.

Loki took his own sunglasses out too. He looked over his shoulder, but there was no sign of the police. They’d have no doubt busted into the flat by now.

‘Want to tell me what happened back there? How you can jump out of a two-story window and not die?’ She asked quietly.

‘That was nothing. Us Gods can jump and leap more than ten times what you mortals can. My Seidr may be taken from me, but my physicalities are still the same.’

They made their way to the train station, planning to get on a train down South. Where they were then going to rent a car again.

When they arrived at the train station, there were a few police officers walking around. Loki and April kept their heads down, not looking at the officers or drawing any attention towards themselves. But when they were on an escalator heading down a floor, April spotted someone…

She turned around to face Loki, reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and she pulled him down to kiss her. Loki was a little stunned, but wasn’t going to turn down a kiss. So he took full advantage of the situation, sliding his arms around her and kissing her back with enthusiasm.

He couldn’t resist slipping his tongue into her mouth, surprising her slightly. But she responded eagerly, letting him explore her mouth with his prodding tongue. She was starting to forget why she was kissing him in the first place. Until his hand slid down her back and he gave her bum a cheeky squeeze, making her pull back and raise an eyebrow at him.

‘You’re a chancer, you know that?’

‘Oh I know.’ Loki grinned mischievously. ‘What was that for anyway?’

‘I think the  _gang_ that’s after me have followed me here. I recognised one of the guys going up.’ She whispered and nodded with her head in the direction where they’d just come from.

Loki could see that she was a bit shaken, he just wished that he knew why.

He slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in against him while they walked. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

‘What are you doing?’

Loki stopped walking and looked down at her. ‘Since you just snogged me on the escalator, it would make sense for us to keep up appearances until we get away from here.’ He smiled.

April rolled her eyes, but went with it. The two continued on through the station and got their tickets from the machine. Then they went to the platform to wait for their train to arrive.

Loki looked along the platform and saw a man who looked rather suspicious. April noticed too.

‘That one of them?’

‘Yep.’ April nodded. ‘Wait here.’

Loki grabbed her arm and stopped her. ‘Where are you going?’ He hissed.

‘Just to the toilet.’ She said innocently.

Loki glared at her, not believing her. The man just so happened to go into the toilets too.

‘Let me go, Loki. Or shall I make a scene?’

He scrunched his nose up angrily and reluctantly let her go. She walked off down the platform and into the toilets, but she went into the men’s toilets and saw the man using the urinals.   
  


Loki had a bad feeling. He waited a few minutes, and when neither April nor the guy came out, he went over to have a look. He had a feeling she would go after him, so went straight into the men’s toilets.

His eyes widened when he saw the guy on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. April was washing her knife in the sink.

‘Seriously, April? Are you trying to get us caught!’ Loki snapped.

‘What? He ran into my knife!’ She said, glaring over at Loki before going back to scrubbing the knife vigorously.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose in despair. ‘Look, just leave the knife. We need to leave. _Now_. Before someone else comes in.’

‘I’m not leaving my knife. I only have five!’

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘Then I’ll give you one of mine to make up for it. Let’s go!’ He walked over and grabbed her wrist.

‘Hey!’ She said in protest and tried pulling back, but Loki was determined and held her tightly, dragging her out of the toilets.

When they went back out onto the platform, the train was just pulling in. Loki kept hold of her and hauled her onto the train. They went into the quietest carriage and Loki sat her down at the back, then he sat down next to her after chucking their bags above them.

April folded her arms over her chest in a huff and looked out the window.

Just before the train pulled off, a man went into the toilets but soon came rushing out again calling for help. Chaos then erupted on the platform, just when they pulled away.

‘See. If we’d waited any longer, not only would we have missed our train but we would have had to talk our way out of that one.’ Loki hissed.

April scrunched her nose up, hating the fact he was right. But she was no way going to admit that. She was still pissed that he made her leave her knife. Not that it had any sentimental value or anything, she just liked it.

‘April.’ Loki growled low, not happy that she wasn’t looking at him or giving him attention when he spoke to her.

He grabbed her chin and forced her head round so she  _had_ to look at him. He slipped his fingers up to squeeze her cheeks, holding her face in place.

‘Stop acting like a little brat. You’re going to get us killed, or worse,  _captured_. By either the police, SHIELD or that gang you’re not getting along with. You need to calm down and not go around killing people without good reason!’ He chastised.

‘So bite me.’ She scowled.

‘Stop. Pushing. Your luck.’ He said in warning, squeezing her cheeks hard before letting go.

April glared at him and rubbed her cheeks. ‘Asshole.’ She muttered under her breath, but Loki heard.

The conductor came along the carriages to check everyone’s tickets. Both Loki and April couldn’t deny they were relieved when he checked theirs without a hitch.

April sunk down further into her seat and sighed.

‘Was that man definitely one of the  _gang?’_ Loki asked.

‘Yep. I wouldn’t have killed him otherwise.’ She suddenly became very interested in picking at the label on the back of the seat on front of her.

‘Did he say anything before he  _ran into your knife?’_

‘No.’

‘You’re lying.’

‘Urghhh, you’re so annoying!’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘Same goes for you. Yet here we are.’ Loki said calmly.

April put her head back and sighed. ‘They heard I was in town, so there’s a lot of them out looking for me. Apparently their  _boss_ isn’t happy that I killed Stefan and am steps ahead of them.’

‘I really wish you would tell me about it all. To fill in the gaps.’

‘All you need to know is that Alexander and his men do despicable things. He found out I was coming for him about a year ago, upped and moved to Australia to hide. The gang from here in the UK want to find him before I do, to buy him out, I assume. To take over his…  _business._ Gain all his assets. But I can’t let that happen.’

For the first time since meeting April, he sensed full truth in her. Yet also, a deep sadness. Whatever this was all about, it really was personal. She had troubles, deep and dark troubles. He also saw a vulnerability in her eyes when she spoke about it, that surprised him slightly.

‘What is his business?’ Loki asked, trying to push while she was talking.

She looked away from him, out of the window. ‘You don’t want to know.’

Loki let it slide,  _again._ He was beginning to think she would never tell him.

  
‘April…’ He nudged the girl who was asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. ‘April. Wake up!’

‘Hm, what?’ She shot up suddenly, looking around a little disorientated.

‘Our stop is coming up.’ Loki glanced up at her wig, that was sitting squint. ‘Sort your hair out.’ He smirked.

April grumbled and straightened her wig. The two stood up and got their bags, then made their way to the doors. But when they pulled up at the station, before the train came to a stop, they saw the platform was riddled with police.

‘Well, shit.’ Said Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

Before they were spotted, April quickly pulled off her wig and disposed of it in the toilet. Then they moved further up the train, through the carriages. But they were running out of time, the police were all waiting on the platform ready to pounce once the train stopped.

‘What’s your plan, Loks?’ April asked, she could see him thinking quickly.

He didn’t respond for a second, then when the train came to a stop and the doors opened, he told April to act calm and just stay with him. He stepped off the train first and had April in tow with him once the rest of the passengers had departed.

The police approached them straight away and stopped them.

‘Sir, we need you to come with us.’ One officer said while a few moved in to surround them.

Loki moved April behind him. ‘That won’t be necessary,  _officer.’_  Loki sneered and got a glare from the man.

Then it all happened so quickly. Loki pulled out a handful of throwing knives and stabbed the closest five policemen. When the other two pulled out their guns, that April realised were _not_  normal guns and in-fact looked like some weird high-tech shit, Loki leapt in the air to the first one and stabbed him. Then he spun around and swiftly grabbed the last one and snapped his neck in half.

The public on the platform all started screaming and running away. Loki motioned for April to follow him and the two ran off the platform and over the fence, out into the fields that surrounded them instead of heading into town like they had originally planned.

Once they got far enough away, they ducked down behind a wall to catch their breath. Loki looked at April and she couldn’t help herself. She threw herself at him and kissed him vigorously, hands sliding through his hair.

Loki was pleasantly surprised at the assault. He slid his arms around her, holding her tightly and his hands roamed up and down her back while they kissed. Their tongues slipping together and teeth clashing.

When they pulled back, Loki looked at her with an eyebrow up.

‘What you did back there… that was soooo hot.’ She grinned, biting her lip.

Loki smirked, his eyes darkened as he looked at her lips. But then they heard shouting coming after them, so Loki grabbed her wrist and they started running again.

By the time April and Loki got to safety, they were exhausted. They came across a B&B in the countryside, not far from Thetford forest. They were lucky there was one room available, so they decided to just share.

April flopped down on the bed on her back and closed her eyes. ‘So, they weren’t police officers. Were they?’ She asked, still keeping her eyes closed.

‘No, they were SHIELD agents.’ Loki sighed, taking off his boots and shrugging off his jacket.

‘Are they just after you because of what you did in New York? Or is there more to it?’ She asked when he lay down on the bed next to her.

‘Just New York. I returned to Asgard, Odin then took my powers from me and banished me back here. Knowing they would be after me, to kill me… or worse.’

‘What’s worse?’ April asked, turning onto her side and opening her eyes to look at him.

He turned his head and gave her a half smirk. ‘Well, they would love to get their hands on a God to open up and do tests with. SHIELD may say they are here to protect the Earth. But on the contrary, they simply want to gain all the power they possibly can.’

‘Isn’t that what you want too, though? I mean, why else would you have brought an alien race here?’

‘Of course. But the difference is, I  _am_ above you all. I wanted to rule your world completely, not pit humans against one another.’

‘Is that still what you want to do?’ April was pushing it now, but while he was talking so freely why not ask him all the questions?

‘No. I am not in the same mind frame as I was back then.’ He said and looked back up at the roof.

‘So… What are you going to do once you get your Seidr back?’

‘Help you.’ Loki said flatly.

‘I mean  _after_  that.’

‘Get off this planet, perhaps. Start fresh elsewhere.’ He shrugged.

April sighed and rolled onto her back as well. ‘I wish it was that easy for me too, to just up and leave.’

‘Why would  _you_ want to leave Earth?’ Loki queried, turning to look at her again.

‘This place is full of fucked up shit. I actually think it would’ve been better if you  _had_ succeeded in ruling. At least then we would have one ruler overall. Instead of many different ones pitting themselves against one another. People dictating over what others should and shouldn’t do with their own lives or bodies.’ April said bitterly.

‘Hmm.’

‘What?’ April asked.

‘You seem to be more intelligent than I thought.’ He grinned and closed his eyes.

‘Asshole.’ She whacked him on the chest, just making him chuckle.

  
The two fell asleep for a few hours, waking up when it was evening time and their stomachs were rumbling.

April went out to get food, there was a shop in a village a few miles away. When she returned a while later, Loki had fallen asleep again.

She licked her lips, a wicked idea forming. She couldn’t resist.

April pulled off her clothes, forgetting completely about the food. She then crawled onto the bed and straddled over his legs. She ran her hands up his thighs, feeling the strength of them even underneath his jeans.

She hastily unbuckled his belt, popped the button open and slid down his zip. She was able to yank his jeans down just enough to reach in and grip his cock, pulling it free. Licking her lips, she eyed it up hungrily.

Taking her time at first, she gave a few strokes, feeling him hardening in her hand got her excited. She then couldn’t wait longer, so she leaned down and licked up the length of him before popping him into her mouth and sucking.

Loki woke up with a moan, his eyes flew open and he looked down to see April with her mouth around him, sucking him like a lollipop. And she was naked.

‘Holy… Shit!’ He groaned and arched up into her, he couldn’t resist reaching down and fisting his hand into her hair tightly.

She moaned around him, feeling him harden even more in her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and flicked her tongue around the tip of him. But then Loki started thrusting up into her mouth, and the tight grip in her hair didn’t allow her to move so she relaxed her throat and took him down as far as she possibly could.

‘Oh… fuck! April.’ He moaned, getting lost in the feeling and losing control.

April stopped before he came, she managed to pull back even from Loki’s tight grip in her hair. She was  _so_  aroused, having been thinking about earlier that day when he took out those SHIELD agents so easily, the power he had… She had never met anyone else quite like him.

Crawling up over him, she straddled him and rubbed herself against the tip of his cock, moaning. Loki grabbed hold of her hips tightly and growled, eyes darkening when she sank down onto him, taking him fully.

‘Oh my god… you’re so big!’ April gasped when he filled her to the hilt, it actually took her breath away how large he was. She took a minute to get used to him, gasping and trying her best to relax more around him.

Loki chuckled wickedly and leaned up enough so he could capture her left nipple with his lips. He flicked his tongue against it, making her moan. He licked across her body to her other nipple leaving a wet trail behind him.

April was still struggling to adjust to him, only making very small movements. But Loki then decided to give her what she needed.

He grabbed her and flipped her over, making April gasp in surprise. But he pulled out and forced her round onto her stomach. With an arm under her, grabbing her waist, he hiked her up and forced himself back into her from behind.

‘Shit!!!’ She hissed, as the different angle was pressing against all the right spots.

His long fingers wrapped around the front of her neck and she felt his warm breath right against her ear as he folded himself across her back. His other hand slipped underneath her to roughly stroke her clit that was flushed out from hiding. He felt her clench around him, and she became noticeably wetter than she had been.

‘You like to think you’re in control.’ He thrust in roughly, hitting the deep spots. ‘But you were just waiting for someone strong and powerful.’ He pulled back, just the tip inside. ‘To take you down a peg or two.’ He thrust back into her and pinched her clit, making her yelp. ‘To take control.’ Another hard thrust as his fingers squeezed around her delicate throat. ‘To subdue you.’ He flicked his tongue against her earlobe as he drove into her, thrust after thrust getting quicker and quicker. ‘ _To own you.’_

April let out a scream as he made her come  _so_ easily, she grabbed tightly at the sheets beneath her. She was slightly ashamed with how quick it happened. But she didn’t get time to dwell on that, as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. She tried to squirm out from beneath him as it became too much, but he tightened his grip around her neck in warning, making her choke and cease her squirming.

The constant squeezing and wetness from her pussy overcame Loki too. He grunted above her, his movements becoming erratic before he held himself as deep as possible and spilled into her with a groan.

Loki collapsed on top of her for a while, until the two gathered themselves together again. He rolled off of her and pulled her round onto her side. She was still looking dazed, her eyes glazed over. He couldn’t resist gripping her face and holding her still as he leaned in to kiss her.

‘You’re just a cock hungry little slut. Waking me up like that.’ He growled over her lips.

She shrugged. ‘Who could resist  _that_ cock? That was good.’ She smirked.

She was feeling a little vulnerable after that. And was trying not to let it show, but Loki knew. He always knew. She was surprised that Loki knew exactly what she wanted deep down… what she  _needed._

‘Since you were so eager and jumped on me before we could  _organise_ protection… Perhaps we need to take a trip to a chemist tomorrow.’ Loki said as he trailed a finger around her nipple, making her shiver.

‘No need.’ She rolled onto her back, looking up at the roof.

‘Are you on pills?’ Loki raised an eyebrow.

‘No…’ She reached out and grabbed his hand, then brought it down to her abdomen. He stroked her skin and felt a, barely noticeable, small scar on her abdomen just down from her belly button.

‘What’s this?’

‘I’ve had my tubes tied. So, no worries about babies.’ She said with a forced smile, then she sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. But Loki grabbed her wrist, to stop her from leaving.

‘Why did you get this done? At such a young age too? You must only be what, twenty-five?’

April sighed. She knew she wasn’t going to get away with not telling him more…

She sat back on the bed and glanced at him, he looked genuinely interested and concerned. She wasn’t really sure why, but at least that was something.

‘I fell pregnant when I was fifteen… Stupid, I know. But we  _had_ used protection, the condom broke. But there was no way I was keeping it, I was young, just a kid myself. I had an abortion and my parents were furious, not only that I was sleeping around when I was underage, but that I’d gotten rid of it. They chucked me out… Other reasons had built up to that, but that was the tipping point. It was kind of ironic, as soon as I was old enough to understand, they kept telling me I was a mistake and how much they didn’t want me. At least if I had been adopted, I would’ve been wanted.’ She paused and looked down at her hands her in her lap.

‘I then decided to get my tubes tied. Because I realised that I didn’t want to be a mother. And because I didn’t want to be in that situation again. I fought hard to get that abortion, I had to get it done from someone who was doing it for some cash on the side, in their living room. Because all the doctors kept telling me I should have the child, basically saying that my mental state didn’t matter. After I got rid of it… I then realised I never wanted to have my options taken from me again in that sense. That birth control doesn’t always work every single time, it  _can_ fail. And that getting an abortion isn’t easy, even under the right circumstances. So again, I had to turn to the non-professionals to get my tubes tied. And I don’t regret a single thing.’ She said and raised her chin up, looking at Loki. ‘And in a weird, roundabout kinda way… Getting rid of it saved my life down the line… but that story is for another day.’

‘Well, I think you’ve been very sensible. Especially at such a young age. Sorry you had such a fight on your hands in the first place.’

Loki couldn’t imagine being told that as a kid, that she wasn’t wanted. His heart actually hurt for her. Had she ever felt wanted? Loved?

‘Thanks… how does that kind of thing work where you come from?’

‘Our birth control is 100% effective. We use a form of Seidr to the womb to prevent unwanted pregnancies. It’s simple and quick. Then if the woman decides she wants a child in the future, it’s just as simple and quick to undo.’ Loki sat up against the headboard too, next to her.

‘Wow. Wish we had that kind of thing here.’ She sighed. ‘Trying to control abortion is just another way that certain humans are trying to control others bodies.’

‘You speak a lot about humans controlling others. And from what I’ve seen previously, you are normally dominant in sexual situations. So, why do you have the deep need to submit?’ Loki asked and gripped her chin, turning her face towards him.

She swallowed before answering. ‘I don’t know really. I like being in control most of the time. But I have wanted to submit for a long time. But I’ve never met a man who was powerful enough and dominant enough to do so. It takes the right type of guy to make me orgasm, never mind make me want to submit. Besides, you’re not exactly a  _man._ You’re a  _God..._  But don’t think this means I will submit to you fully, it was a one off.’ She said defiantly.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and squeezed her chin. ‘Don’t push your luck, girl. You will do as you’re told.’ He growled.

That  _did_ ignite something inside of her, but she wasn’t going to make it so easy for him. It was too fun to be defiant, to give him a run for his money.

And they both enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

April was working out on the floor when Loki came back from getting more supplies the following day. She was in her underwear, doing push ups and clapping her hands together with each one.

Loki scoffed while he watched her.

‘What?’ She snapped, glaring up at him briefly before continuing.

‘That’s nothing.’

April growled angrily and sat up. ‘Go on then. Let’s see what you can do.’ She folded her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

Loki smirked, he couldn’t take her serious while she was half naked. ‘You’re cute.’ He reached out to pet her head, then walked to the other side of the room. 

‘You’re such an asshole.’ She hissed at him and hurled her shoe at him, aiming to hit his back. But he turned around in time and caught it with his quick reflexes. 

‘You weren’t saying that last night when I was deep inside you, making you squirm.’ He smirked and leaned against the wall.

April clenched her jaw, she couldn’t think of a good comeback so just flipped him off and went back to doing push ups. Loki chuckled in amusement, pleased he’d won that one. And that he was able to push her buttons in the right way, also knowing her weakness now.

He left her to do her workout for a few minutes, then he decided to have some fun of his own.

The sight of her exercising while just in her underwear, had aroused him. So he sat down on the chair opposite her and pulled his cock out, stroking it languidly while he watched. April never noticed what he was doing until she was finished exercising and stood up, facing him.

She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes then drawn to his cock he was stroking. With his large hands, he made his cock look normal size. But she knew differently.

Loki smirked, he saw a look of wanting in her eyes, the way she licked her lips too was a big giveaway. He was wanting to see if he could break her, if he could bring her to heel, so to speak.

‘Come here.’ He motioned her to him with a finger.

April narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms over her chest. She shook her head. ‘If you want me,  _you_ come to  _me.’_ She said defiantly and moved onto the bed, back against the headboard so she was still facing him.

She pulled her panties off, then spread her legs wide open, giving him a good view. Loki knew exactly what her game was, she was trying to get him to break, to do what  _she_ wanted. But he knew deep down, she didn’t want that. Proof had been how hard she’d come last night when he took control.

April slid her hand down between her thighs and started touching herself, while still looking directly at Loki. She moved her gaze from his cock to his eyes and locked on. Loki was impressed with how she could maintain his intense gaze.

If she wanted to play this game, he would wait it out. He knew that she would give in before he did anyway.

April didn’t think so. She thought that Loki would snap and rush over to take her. But she was surprised with how long he was lasting, actually. Five minutes passed, and he hadn’t looked away from her. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if he had even blinked. His rhythm with his hand remained the same the entire time, stroking himself up and down.

But April was getting hot under the collar. The look on his face, his cock just there, waiting to fill her. She had two fingers shoved inside of her, but they weren’t long enough or filling her as much as she wanted them to. But she knew nothing could fill her as well as his cock could…

Loki knew she was close to snapping. She started writhing around on the bed, little whimpers of frustration filled the room as she tried to finger herself more vigorously.

‘Come here, April.’ Loki demanded, his voice firm and steady.

April closed her eyes and grunted in utter frustration. She wanted to do as he said, though a part of her was fighting with herself. But the need for his cock and  _him_ was too much. Thinking about how good it was when he took her last night…

She slid off the bed and went over towards him, shedding her bra in the process, making Loki lick his lips.

He wanted to celebrate, to brag over how she gave in. But he knew that would just piss her off and she would defy him again. So he simply let go of his cock and reached his hand out towards her.

Without hesitation she slid her hand into his. He curled his fingers around her hand, trapping her as he tugged her onto his lap but with her back to his chest. He used his knees to spread her thighs open, then to her utter shock, he slapped her cunt.

‘FUCK! WHAT THE’ She was cut short when he did it again, then a hand wrapped around her neck tightly and he squeezed as he pulled her back, flush against him.

‘You do as you’re told, when you’re told.’ He snarled into her ear, making her tremble.

 _Oh god YES!_ Her body was screaming internally.

He grabbed at her thigh and positioned her just right so his cock was at her entrance, then he pulled her down and she sank onto him. They both moaned at the feeling, and it took April a while to adjust again. But Loki didn’t give her much time. He thrust his hips up into her roughly, all she could do was bounce up and down on him, moaning.

His hand was still firmly around her neck, squeezing when he felt like it. Then his other hand slid down the front of her body and found her clit. She squirmed on top of him, still taking his thrusts. But she started crying out in sheer pleasure when he pinched and rubbed at her clit.

She grabbed his forearm and her nails dug into his skin, but that didn’t put him off. It gave her something to do with her hands.

April felt like a fuck doll, as all she could do was take it. She tried to angle herself on top of him, to get some form of control but Loki kept thrusting roughly into her, hitting the right spots that was making her positively soaking wet and her limbs weak. The hand around her throat didn’t give her much leeway anyway.

She lost count how many times she came before Loki exploded inside her. He finally stopped his moving and she just sat on him, enjoying the fullness and warmth of his come inside her. And the pulsing from his cock, she could feel every movement from him. She was that sensitive.

‘Holy fuck.’ She groaned when he let go of her neck and she melted back against him, head on his shoulder.

Loki chuckled darkly and slid both hands up to her breasts, squeezing and then tugging at her hard nipples, making her whimper.

Once she had recovered slightly, she moved off of him and collapsed onto the bed instead. Loki got up and moved to the bed too, but he flipped her over first and gave her ass a good smack. She let out a scream and rolled over onto her back, glaring at him. She felt like he’d split her skin open.

‘You fucker!’ She snarled.

He just winked at her and then lay down on his back for a nap.

  
When the two recovered, they got dressed and ready to leave.

‘What’s the plan?’ Loki asked.

‘We need to get a car and get to Southampton. I know of someone who can sneak us onto their freighter over to America.’ She said determinedly then looked at her watch. ‘But they leave at 7pm tonight, or we will then have to wait three weeks before they next go out.’

‘We best get moving then.’ Loki nodded.

They paid at reception and thanked the receptionist, Loki flashed her a charming smile that made her blush. They didn’t have to worry about being ratted out by her, that was for sure. She even called them a taxi to take them to the nearest town.

The taxi driver was a little too chatty for Loki’s liking. But April handled him.

‘Where are you two love birds off to then?’ He asked with a cheery smile as they set off.

‘We’re away on our honeymoon. But I can’t say, it’s a surprise.’ April said and looked at Loki, smiling over the top.

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of story.

‘Yes, I am very excited.’ He gave her an over the top smile back, then looked out of the window, hoping to get out of that conversation.

‘Nice. Congratulations on the wedding.’ He then went on to speak about his own wife and his children too.

Loki just rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself from telling him to shut up and just drive. April was amused, she could tell Loki was pissed off. He didn’t have much patience at all for humans.

By the time they arrived outside the car hire place, April was surprised that Loki hadn’t combusted. The taxi driver had chatted the whole way there, Loki couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. Leaving April to pay the driver.

‘That was the longest hour of my life.’ He grumbled.

‘Lighten up, grumpy. We have a car to get.’ April gave him a hard pat on the back, earning a glare from him.

She made sure her wig was still on ok, then she went in while Loki waited outside. His face was too recognisable out of the two of them.

He let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall while he waited. He was scanning the people walking by on the pavement, seeing if anyone looked suspicious. But it seemed safe enough for now. Staying at the B&B seemed to have helped them out. He just hoped they would make it to Southampton on time to get the boat.

Loki pulled out one of the burner phones he had and pretended to talk on it, just so he didn’t look suspicious loitering around outside.

After near half an hour, April finally emerged swinging some keys around her finger.

‘Ah, you got it. Any trouble?’ Loki asked as he grabbed his bag and followed her round into the car park.

‘Nope. The IDs worked a treat. They weren’t suspicious at all.’ She said, relieved.

‘Good girl.’ Loki beamed happily. Everything was going to plan so far, they were hopefully going to make it on time now they had a car.

April walked up to a jaguar and Loki’s eyes widened. ‘You certainly pulled out all the stops, huh?’ He chuckled.

‘Well why not? Not like we are actually paying for it.’ She grinned and went to the drivers’ side, but Loki grabbed her arm.

‘Nu uh. I’m driving.’ He grabbed the keys from her and then held them up high when she tried to get them back.

‘Not fair! I got the damn thing.’ She whined.

‘I’m the better driver. We need to blend in, you will end up crashing it.’ He growled.

‘You’re such a cunt.’ She snapped and stormed round to the passenger side.

Loki just chuckled in amusement at her outburst. When they both got in, he noticed she was still in a huff. He just started up the car with a smug look on his face and then off they went.

A little while into the journey, April got over it. She got control over the radio and was singing along happily to one of her favourite songs. They were making good time, April called her friend that was getting them on the ship, and he was expecting them.

‘This is such a smooth ride.’ Loki said gleefully.

‘See, I am good for some things. I have a good eye for cars.’ April boasted.

‘You’re good for sex too.’ Loki smirked and winked at her, making her roll her eyes.

They were driving through a town when Loki pulled over at a shop.

‘Why are you stopping here?’ April asked, suddenly on edge.

‘Because we need to get supplies from the shop. We are going to be in a shipping container for what, over a week? We need plenty of food and water.’ Loki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘Why here though?’ April shifted in her seat and then looked at him. ‘There are shops closer to the port.’

‘We don’t know what we will be arriving to. We don’t know if SHIELD or your gang will be on our tail. And we can’t afford to miss that boat. Stop being such a whinge. Come on.’ He then got out of the car.

He looked back and noticed April was taking a long time. When she finally got out, she was wearing sunglasses and had put on her head scarf.

‘We’re not robbing the place, April. Take off the glasses.’ Loki said, frowning at her.

She grumbled again, but took them off. Though she was really on edge, kept looking around herself.

‘What’s with you?’ Loki asked as they walked up to the shop.

‘Nothing. Let’s just get what we need and get out of here.’ She said hurriedly and quickened her pace into the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

‘April, if you don’t tell me what the hell is wrong with you, I will not hesitate to bend you over this freezer and spank your ass.’ Loki growled at her, he was getting pissed with the way she was acting.

She was rushing around the shop as quickly as she could. Tossing this, that and everything into the trolley. Not caring what it was.

‘I’d like to see you try.’ She snarled back at him.

Loki grabbed her wrist tightly, in warning. ‘Do not try me, girl.’ He sneered.

April was so tempted to push him to do it. But then the thought about how bloody sore it was when he had hit her previously, she decided against it. And she didn’t really want to bring attention to herself  _here._ Anywhere else, she wouldn’t have cared.

But not here.

‘I… I grew up in this town. My… The people who  _created me_ live here. I don’t want to be seen.’ She said quietly, looking around herself.

Loki frowned, but it all made sense now how she didn’t want to stop here and why she was trying to get away as quickly as possible.

‘The chances of your parents being here will be slim. Come on, let’s get the last of what we need.’ Loki said softly, feeling for her.

They carried on through the shop, Loki had noticeably picked up his pace which April was grateful for. He wasn’t such an ass all the time, after all.

Loki noticed she was still edgy even while they went through the till and he paid for all their goods. She kept looking around, scanning her surroundings to make sure there was no sign of her parents. He had to nudge her along when she was too busy not paying attention.

April felt so relieved when they got back to the car. They were loading everything into the boot, when suddenly April ducked behind Loki.

‘What’s wrong?’ He frowned.

But then he looked across the car park and spotted a couple walking up towards the shop.

‘That them?’ He asked quietly.

April waited until they were in the shop then she hurriedly helped Loki sort the bags out. ‘Yeah. That’s them.’ She said bitterly.

‘Do you not think they would like to know you’re ok?’ Loki suggested, but knew he said the wrong thing straight away with the look she gave him.

‘All my life they told me how much of a burden I was, that life was better before me. And my mother slapping me across the face when I was ten and my father doing nothing about it is proof enough that they don’t give a shit.’ She snapped and then went into the car, leaving Loki slightly stunned at that.

April was fiddling with her hands when Loki got in the car too. She said nothing and didn’t look up, but Loki reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

‘We are making one more stop before we head to Southampton.’

‘No, Loki. Whatever you’re going to suggest, we need to get there.’ She sighed, she really wasn’t in the mood.

‘Oh trust me, darling. You’ll like this stop.’ He grinned mischievously. ‘Now, tell me the address.’

He then turned the car on and put on his seatbelt.

‘What?’

‘The address, where your parents live.’ Loki said as if it was blatantly obviously what he’d meant.

‘Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?’ April asked, a smile forming on her face.

‘Oh yes. Let’s go get some more cash.’ Loki winked at her.

April perked up greatly at Loki’s idea. They drove to a quiet street near the edge of town, when they pulled up April felt a weird sinking feeling in her stomach.

‘I’ve not been here since I was kicked out at fifteen.’ She grumbled. ‘Let’s do this.’ She nodded at Loki.

They went around the back and April smashed the window on the door, then reached in and unlocked it. The two entered the home and April went straight for the stairs. Loki took his time and looked around the place, noticing all the pictures of her parents with other relatives. But there wasn’t even _one_  picture of April.

He heard a noise from upstairs so went up to see what April was doing. She had taken the shower head down and turned it on, then left it to spray all over the floor.

‘We are just supposed to be gathering anything worth any money, not wrecking the joint.’ Loki frowned, starting to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

‘They deserve it.’ April said bitterly. She then held out her bag and showed him all the jewellery she’d stolen from her mothers’ room.

Loki said nothing else, he knew it must be difficult for her. And after learning that they were  _physically_  abusing her too, that made him feel angry towards them. So he left her to it, to trash the place. She had probably been wanting to do it for years.

He came across her old bedroom, which was just like an average spare room now. There was nothing to suggest at all in the entire house that they had a child. It was like they’d just erased her from their life.

April noticed too. She walked into her old room and for the first time since meeting Loki, she looked really sad.

‘Was this your room?’ He asked softly.

‘Yeah. You wouldn’t think it though, huh? I bet they didn’t even wait a day before binning everything.’ She hissed, and Loki could see her fighting back tears. Tears of anger.

He went over next to her and put his hand on her back, pulling her into him slightly. She accepted his comfort for a second, but then she moved away.

‘I don’t care anyway. They were shit parents.’ She turned away from Loki and raided through the drawers to find anything else worth taking.

Loki knew she was trying to keep that tough exterior up, but he could see through that.

When they went back downstairs, the water was already starting to seep down through the roof. But April wasn’t quite finished yet, she went into the conservatory and grabbed large plant pots, then threw them at the glass. Smashing as much as she could.

Loki waited, watching her patiently while she let out all of her anger. Screaming and shouting as she threw all the pots at the glass, all of it smashing around her. Once she was finished, Loki grabbed her hand and led her away.

‘Come on, let’s go before any neighbours catch us.’ He said firmly and she allowed him to lead her out, quickly wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

When they got back to the car, Loki was quick to drive away before anyone saw and became suspicious. Part of him wished they could’ve stayed to see what her parents’ reactions would be, coming back to their house like that.

Loki and April drove in silence for a while, April just kept looking out the window. Loki was starting to wonder if he had done the right thing taking her there. He’d never seen her like that before.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked after a while.

‘Yeah.’ April nodded and looked round at him. ‘Thank you… for that. It was good to get out of my system… And we should be able to flog a lot of this shit for a good amount of money once we get to America.’ She grinned.

‘Yes, that should keep us going for a while.’ Loki agreed.

They changed the subject after that, not speaking about her parents again. Loki knew she didn’t want to talk about it, so he didn’t push on the matter. He knew all he needed to know about them, she’d got some pay back. That was all that mattered.

The pair finally arrived in Southampton. They parked near the port and April used one of the burner phones to contact her friend.

‘He’s going to come meet us and drive the car in. We will have to hide in the boot, just so we aren’t seen.’ April got out of the car and Loki followed.

‘How are we both going to fit in the boot along with all the food?’ Loki raised an eyebrow, but April just smirked.

‘We move the food, dumbass. And we will just have to… squish close.’

Loki saw the mischievous look on her face, he just chuckled and helped her to move everything out of the boot and into the back seat instead.

They were not long finished when her friend, Martin, arrived. Loki sensed as he shook his hand that he was trustworthy. He didn’t seem like a slime ball like Steve had been.

‘Once I get you on the ship, I will put the car into one of the containers. You will have to sleep rough in said container I’m afraid. But there is a mattress I’ve managed to put in there. You can leave it to stretch your legs and use the toilets but only through the night, when I’m on shift.’ He told them, and they nodded in agreement.

‘It’s going to be a long week, huh?’ Loki sighed, looking at April.

‘I’m sure it will pass quick enough.’ April shrugged.

‘It might be longer than a week, depending on the sea and also how long we have to wait to get into port at the other end. But I’ll keep you both updated. Right, let’s get you in the boot.’ Martin opened it and watched in amusement as the two got in.

April got in easily, she was small and fit fine. Loki, however, didn’t have it easy because of his long limbs and he was a giant. He had to curl himself up slightly with April squashed in against him, he had to wrap his arms around her and hold her snugly to him to make it more comfortable for them both.

‘Shouldn’t be longer than half an hour for getting on. I’ll try and be as quick as I can.’ Martin said before closing the boot on them, plunging them into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

‘Ow, stop kicking me.’ Loki growled.

‘I’m not!’

‘You are. You’re kicking my shin.’

‘Oh shut it. It’s not my fault you’re too tall.’ April huffed. ‘OWW! FUCK!’ She squealed as her hair was tugged on, hard.

‘Behave.’ Loki growled in warning.

The two of them being bundled in the boot together wasn’t the best of ideas. April was smushed up against his firm chest, her hands squashed between them. They couldn’t see a thing either because it was pitch black.

‘Or what?’ She teased, Loki could tell she was grinning. Pushing her luck.

He tugged on her hair again, making her whine. She couldn’t do anything to stop him because her hands were essentially useless. And he brought his hand harshly against her backside, even in the cramped space he still managed to deliver quite a hit.

‘Fucking, ARGHHH! Stop being such an asshole!’ She snarled at him and tried wriggling away to get a bit of space, but there was nowhere to go.

‘ _You_ are the one that’s being a brat.’ He moved his lips closer to her ear, or where he thought her ear was anyway. ‘And brats do not get away unpunished.’

‘Urgh.’ She grumbled and started squirming even more, trying to turn around. Loki smirked in amusement, he could feel her thrashing about to turn over. But props to her, she managed. Just.

Loki took advantage of her new position, he slid his hands underneath her top and moved upwards to grab her breasts now they were no longer crushed against his chest.

‘Did I say you could do that?’ She asked, but never made a move to stop him.

He chuckled darkly and nuzzled his nose into her hair as he shoved his hands inside her bra. ‘If you truly want me to stop, I will.’ He rolled her nipples between his fingers, making her gasp. ‘But we both know you don’t want me to.’

She groaned and craned her head back a bit. ‘I hate you.’

‘I know.’ He chuckled and continued manipulating her nipples.

His attentions were sending tingles straight down south for April. She squeezed her thighs together to try and get some sort of pressure, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what she wanted. What she wanted was against her lower back, she could feel it very evidently even in its confines.

Loki nipped at her earlobe, making her gasp and squirm.

  
Martin managed to get the car onto the boat with no problems, it only took half an hour too which he was relieved for. He drove it into an empty container and parked up.

‘Alright guys, that’s’ He trailed off when he opened the boot to find they’d both managed to push their jeans far enough down to fuck. Loki was balls deep inside of her as they lay on their sides, they froze and looked over their shoulders up at him.

‘Fucking hell! I’ll come back later.’ He quickly walked away and shut the container behind him, leaving them both to it.

Loki chuckled darkly and snapped his hips against April, making her yelp as he drove his cock deeper into her.

  
‘How are we going to survive in here for a week?’ April muttered as she wandered around the inside of the container. It was huge, but at the same time they had a feeling they would get cabin fever soon enough.

‘We can go out on the deck during the night, so we will have to adapt our sleeping to through the day instead.’ Loki shrugged.

‘Yeah, and pray that Martin’s boss doesn’t find us in here.’

‘You seemed very confident about this plan before, why the sudden change in mind?’ Loki frowned and walked over towards her, hands behind his back as he eyed her up closely.

April turned and leaned back against the side, looking up at him.

‘I’m still confident. I was just saying.’ She shrugged.

Loki took another step towards her, into her personal space. He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘There  _are_ plenty of ways we can pass the time.’ Loki grinned wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows in the process as his hand slipped down to grope her breast.

  
Martin returned a little while later to check if the two had settled in. When he opened the doors, he groaned in annoyance.

Loki had April pinned to the wall and was balls deep inside her, grunting and groaning as they fucked.

‘Really guys? Is this all you do? Fucking hell man, I need to gouge my eyeballs out after all this!’ He quickly closed the door and left the rabbits to it.

‘Poor guy. Maybe we should invite him to join?’ April smirked at Loki, but that earned her a particularly rough thrust, purposely hitting her cervix and making her yelp.

She growled at him and tried to get some leverage with her heels against the backs of his thighs, but she couldn’t get any form of control over the situation with the way he was rutting into her like a deranged animal. All she could do was hold on and take it.

The two reached their peak and Loki came with a grunt, spilling into her. She could feel him dribbling down her thighs.

‘Holy… shit.’ She panted when he slowly eased her back down to her feet.  

Loki chuckled darkly and pinned her back against the side with a hand wrapped around her neck, then he crushed his lips upon hers to steal one last kiss from her.

‘Let’s try and _not_  be fucking when Martin comes back next time.’ He chuckled.

‘Your fault.’ April smirked.

‘Don’t push it.’ Loki said in warning.

  
Luckily for Martin, when he returned later they weren’t fucking each other’s brains out.

As it was night, he was able to show them around the boat and where they were permitted to go. He showed them to the toilets and to where they could get a warm meal from the kitchen if they wanted. He also pointed out where they had to avoid, just in-case of being spotted.

But the hope was that none of the people on nightshift would know if they were supposed to be there or not, so hopefully wouldn’t think anything of it.

After getting a meal from the kitchen they went back to their container and got comfortable. April lay down on the mattress and closed her eyes.

‘Oi.’ Loki whacked her with the pillow.

‘What the fuck?’ She snapped, opening her eyes to glare at him.

‘You shouldn’t sleep yet. It’s still dark. Give it a few hours so you will sleep during the day instead. Otherwise it will be difficult for us to adjust our body clocks.’

‘Shut up. I’m tired and going to sleep. You do what you want.’ She rolled over onto her side, with her back to him and pulled the blanket up over her.

Loki clenched his jaw and did his best to not retaliate. No matter how much he wanted to do so…

  
When Loki eventually decided to go to sleep, at a good time for him to adjust, he got comfortable next to April on the mattress and fell asleep instantly.

But he only got a short amount of sleep before he was interrupted by April sucking hungrily on his cock.

‘April.’ He growled in warning, his hips bucking up into her mouth.

He lifted the blanket up and looked under, seeing her naked with her mouth full. She glanced up at him and fluttered her eyelashes at him. He could only let his head fall back again as he moaned.

He let her finish him off, which didn’t take that long. Not with the way she was hollowing her cheeks and deepthroating him. When he came, he reached down and gripped her hair tightly to make sure she had to swallow his seed.

‘Well, thank you for that lovely blowjob. But go to sleep, it’s mid-day.’ He growled.

When she moved to the side, he rolled round onto his stomach and groaned. He was tired, which was a good sign. As it meant he was going to sleep well in the new routine.

But April was wide awake. And bored.

She jumped on Loki’s back and straddled over him. ‘I’m boooooooored. Come on, Loks! Let’s fuck!’ She whined.

‘No, April. Go to sleep.’ He snarled, not moving.

‘Come onnnnnnn.’ She tugged on his hair, making his eyes fly open.

That was a wrong move.

He pushed himself up and sat up, making her slide off him in the process. She had a smirk on her lips when he turned to look at her, narrowing his eyes at her.

‘You want to play?’ He purred.

‘Obviously.’ April nodded eagerly, licking her lips. Her nipples were hard, wanting his touch.

Loki chuckled and got up, he went over to his bag and pulled out a couple of his ties. He turned to face her, with a wicked look on his face.

He launched for her and grabbed her wrists, hauling them behind her back he tied them in place at her lower back.

‘Ooo, kinky.’ She laughed, wiggling her fingers.

Loki then used the second tie and shoved it into her mouth while tying it behind her head. Then he lifted her up, and to her confusion, he carried her over to the car.

She then realised what he was away to do, and started struggling in protest when he opened the boot.

Loki chucked her in and winked at her. ‘See you in a few hours. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll sleep.’ He said firmly, then closed the boot on her.


	14. Chapter 14

When Loki opened the boot at night time, he got the hardest glare he had ever seen from a woman. If looks could kill, he would have definitely fell to the ground in a heap right there and then.

She was  _furious._

Loki just grinned cheekily as he reached in and untied her wrists. He was actually quite surprised she hadn’t managed to get out of them herself. Then again, he was very good with his knot work. Making even a simple tie difficult to get out of.

He folded his arms over his chest, knowing he was about to get a good mouthful from her. And he certainly wasn’t disappointed.

‘YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU LOCK ME IN THE BOOT FOR HOURS! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING CUNT ASSHOLE DICKHEAD!’ She threw every word she could at him as she scrambled out of the boot.

But because she was naked, it was difficult for him to take her seriously. He just smiled at her sweetly when she attempted to get into his space and make herself taller by going up on her tiptoes.

‘Aww. You are so cure when you’re angry.’ He said mockingly and tickled under her chin.

That was it for her. Her eyes went ablaze with rage.

She launched at him, went straight for his face with her nails and attempted to kick him in the junk. But he was too quick and managed to grab her arm and twist her around before then pushing her against the nearest wall and pinning her there, her cheek squashed firmly against it.

He leaned in so his breath was against her ear. ‘You need to learn your place and calm down.’ He growled.

‘Fuck off.’ She hissed back at him.

Loki turned her around and wrapped a hand around her neck, pressing her back against the wall. Even when she grabbed his forearm and tried digging her nails into his skin, he didn’t even flinch.

April let out a squeak when his other hand was shoved roughly between her legs. He pinched her inner thigh that made her unwillingly spread her legs open further for him.

‘I hate you!’ She snapped at him and tried spitting at him, but she missed.

‘You still haven’t learnt your lesson.’ He snarled, tightening his grip around her throat as he slapped her cunt twice, making her body jerk and she cried out.

When Loki then cupped her cunt, he wasn’t overly surprised to find her becoming aroused. He slid his fingers through her folds, momentarily rubbing across her clit before then shoving two up inside her.

She tried to go up on her tiptoes to get his fingers away from her, but he kept moving with her and gave her throat more warning squeezes, making her struggle to breathe and her grip on his arm started to loosen greatly.

‘I WILL have obedience from you.’ Loki demanded as he then forced a third finger up into her channel, forcing them as deep as they could go.

‘F… fuck off.’ She managed to gasp out.

Loki released her neck for a split second and pulled his hand back only an inch, to then push hard again to knock her head slightly against the wall. His grip tightened instantly and she started to black out a little, but he kept her just on the brink.

‘I’m knuckle deep in your pussy. Do you really think this is the best time to be snapping back at me?’ He rumbled, his nose scrunched up as he struggled to keep his own emotions in check.

She said nothing. Not that she  _could_  have said anything even if she wanted to, because of his grip around her neck.

Loki curled his fingers against her g spot and rubbed hard for a few seconds until she was close to coming. Then he pulled out, and he felt her sag against the wall, leaning even more into his hands.

But then her entire body was alight and on edge again when he made his hand into a duck’s beak type of shape and forced his entire hand inside of her.

Her eyes went wide, almost popping out of their sockets. He pushed up as far as he could go, until his wrist was at her entrance. He could feel her contracting around him, trying to get used to the large and weird shape inside her.

‘Fffffuuuck.’ She managed to say, garbled.

Loki smirked as he wiggled his fingers inside her and then started pulling back very slightly, to thrust in again.

When he made her come, with such a powerful orgasm, she forgot all about being pissed off with him. Loki felt so smug when he saw the light disappear in her eyes, replaced with a kind of fog look as she came and spasmed around his hand. He moaned at the feeling of her coming on his hand, feeling every contraction and the sudden rush of extra wetness over him.

She was completely limp when he slowly pulled his hand out of her, it was soaking. He released her neck and she slid down to the floor in a complete pile of goo.

Afterwards, April decided not to say anything about being locked in the boot. Realising she wouldn’t win anyway, because he would just inflict pain or pleasure, or both, upon her again. Not that she would complain really…

For the following days, she fell into the same routine sleeping wise as Loki did. It was better, because then when they were awake during the night they could wander around the boat, use the bathroom and get a proper hot meal too. Most of the time was spent having sex, the container reeked of it almost all the time.

The two were leaning on the bars at the front of the boat, looking up at the stars in the night sky. The sea was pretty calm tonight, compared to the previous night that had been quite rocky.

‘Have you seen the film, Titanic?’ April asked with a smirk as she climbed up onto the bars right at the front peak, making Loki’s eyes widen as he grabbed her wrist.

‘No. Get down.’ He hissed.

‘Relax, Loks. And how have you not seen Titanic?’ She looked at him with wide eyes.

‘I don’t have time to watch films.’ He grumbled and rolled his eyes.

‘You’re such a bore. Come on, join me and put your hands out like this.’ She snatched her wrist back from him and climbed up onto the next bar, making Loki’s nerves waver even more, then she stretched her arms out and laughed.

Loki knew exactly what she was copying, because of course he knew of it. He had just never taken the time to watch the film.

‘Get down, April. It’s not a good idea.’

‘Come on! Lighten up a little. Just do this, for me. Come on!’ She looked round and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. But then he gave in. He climbed up on the bars too, his legs spread out at either side of hers. Then he reached out with his arms too, copying her.

April started laughing as the wind whipped at them. She felt free, the way the water was lashing around at the front of the boat as they sped along. The wind was whipping her hair back, right into Loki’s face. Who wasn’t feeling quite so free like she was, as he kept getting mouthfuls of her hair.

He climbed back down and gripped her hips, pulling her off the bars and down on the deck with him.

‘Alright, you’ve had your fun. Come on, let’s get back to the container before the Captain wakes up and starts his shift.’ He said firmly and dragged her back to the container.

But April was starting to get bored again. Even though they mainly slept through the day, they were struggling as they weren’t doing much during the night so weren’t tired.

Loki had some books with him that he read. But April wasn’t into reading. She was used to doing things. So when she started sneaking out during the day, that’s when Loki started getting worried and pissed off.

He’d woken up in the middle of the day to no sign of her. When she eventually returned, she had stolen some bottles of whiskey.

Loki was furious, but she was drunk. So there was no reasoning with her. He was so tempted to lock her in the boot again, but decided against it in-case she was sick.

‘You’re going to get us caught and killed.’ He hissed at her and had to physically restrain her with his arms around her to keep her in bed, hoping she would pass out and sleep.

‘Awww come on, Loks. Have a bit o fun and looooosen up!’ She giggled.

‘Go to sleep.’ He growled and made sure his arms were clamped tight around her.

  
_Loki woke up to the sound of an alarm going off on the boat. There was no sign of April inside the container, so he rushed outside to find a bunch of men surrounding her. She had been causing chaos on the deck in her boredom._

_‘Shit!’ He hissed._

_‘There he is! Get him!’ The Captain shouted and pointed at Loki._

_Loki started running, and using his throwing knives he was able to take out a few of the men so he could reach April. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, because she was being a brat again and seemed determined not to move for some reason._

_He ran towards the back of the ship, a bunch of crew still following them. The Captain barking orders at them all._

_Loki skidded to a halt when he came across the life boats. He glanced back at the men, then tossed April into one of the boats as he made a split-second decision. He jumped in too and didn’t have time to winch them down carefully, so he used his daggers to cut the ropes at both sides of the boat, making sure to try and do them at the same time so they would land ok in the water._

_Luckily, they did._

_Loki grabbed the paddles and started rowing away from the ship, so they were safe. April was leaning over the side of the boat, groaning because she felt sick._

_‘Don’t you dare puke in this boat.’ Loki said in warning._

_He just received a middle finger in response._

_Loki looked around them, he couldn’t believe they were stuck in the middle of the ocean. On a tiny lifeboat… No food or water with them at all._

_‘Well, this is just great.’ He grumbled._

_  
_Loki sat up with a start, his forehead slightly sweaty. He looked around, relieved to see he was still on the ship, inside the container. And luckily, April was sound asleep next to him.

But he decided he was definitely going to need to keep her on a tight leash for the last few days.

They were  _so_  close. He couldn’t allow her to lose control and slip up now.

There was far too much at stake.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki and April were SO relieved and happy when they knew that the ship had docked in America.

They bundled into the boot of the car once again and Martin drove them off. It was so much quicker than when they’d loaded. So they weren’t cramped for too long. And Martin was glad when he opened the boot, they weren’t going at it like rabbits again.

‘We can’t thank you enough, Martin. Here’s something for your troubles.’ April said and handed him some money in an envelope.

‘Cheers kiddo. This should pay for new eyeballs after what I’ve seen.’ He said jokingly and gave April a pat on the back.

‘Could’ve been worse.’ She shrugged.

‘How, exactly?’ He asked.

‘At least we’re hot! You might’ve had to see two old, horrible, people going at it.’ She winked at Martin, making him laugh.

‘That’s true. Now you both take care of yourselves. And remember, they drive on the wrong side of the road here. I don’t want to hear about you two being stopped by police after making it all this way.’

‘We will be careful. Thank you.’ Loki smiled and shook his hand, he liked Martin.

Martin waved them off, then Loki and April got in the car. Loki took the driver’s side again.

‘You think I’m hot.’ Loki smirked.

‘Don’t flatter yourself. I’m the hot one. You’re…. average.’ She shrugged and put on her seatbelt.

Loki rolled his eyes. ‘So, what’s the plan now?’

‘I don’t know. This is all on you now. I have no idea what we need to do or where we need to go.’ April said.

Loki nodded and tapped his lower lip with his finger, thinking.

‘We need to find a base. Come up with a plan. I have someone I can get in touch with, someone on the inside.’

‘What, exactly, are you needing anyway?’

Loki glanced at her, then decided she best know what they’re after.

‘I need what is called a tesseract. It’s an infinity stone, incredibly powerful. It holds my power, once I get hold of it, I will have my powers back.’

‘Tesseract? Weird name. What does it look like?’

‘It’s a blue cube. You’ll know it when you see it. But it’s too powerful for a mortal to handle.’ He said firmly, looking at her intently.

‘Alright then. Let’s go get your blue cube.’ She smirked and sat back on the seat. 

Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes. ‘First, we are getting food and getting a proper sleep somewhere.’ He put the car into gear and off they went.

It took a few hours to drive to the outskirts of New York, where they booked into a motel for a few nights. Hoping that SHIELD wouldn’t know they were there, at least not yet.

Loki used a burner phone to get in touch with an agent he had on the inside. He set up a meeting with him in a café across from the motel.

He was told as far as SHIELD knew, Loki was still in England. He was also told of the location where the base was, and was also given confirmation that the tesseract was indeed in there.

It was just going to be a matter of getting inside and getting hold of it.

When Loki returned to their room, he was confused to find April asleep. But she was clearly having a nightmare. She kept thrashing back and fore, saying no repeatedly and flinging her hands about. She also mentioned the name Alexander.

‘April?’ Loki called out and moved towards the bed.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her awake. April was in such a panicked state when she woke. She launched at Loki and got him in a head lock with her thighs, hauling him down to the floor and pinning him there. He let out a grunt as he hit the floor, his eyes wide in surprise at her sudden strength considering she had just been asleep a second ago.

April’s eyes focused and she realised it was Loki. As soon as she loosened her thighs, she jumped up.

‘Shit. Sorry.’ She rambled quickly and backed away.

Loki stood up and rubbed his neck, he was impressed though.

‘Nightmare?’

She nodded and rubbed her arm, looking awfully vulnerable all of a sudden. Loki wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew now wasn’t the time to give her into trouble for pinning him like that. He had a feeling there was a lot more to it.

‘Want to speak about it?’ He asked as he stood up and dusted himself off, then sat on the edge of the bed.

‘No. It was just a nightmare. Monsters and stuff.’ She shrugged.

But Loki knew that was a lie. She was obviously thinking about Alexander and going after him. They were getting closer, so to speak.

‘Where are you going?’ He asked when she moved across the room towards the bathroom.

‘For a piss. Is that alright?’ She snapped suddenly, glaring at him.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Don’t take that tone with me, young lady.’ He snarled.

She shook her head. ‘Whatever.’ She muttered under her breath and continued on into the bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, Loki took great pleasure in forcing her to submit. She defied him, wouldn’t kneel when he told her to. But with a harsh tug in her hair, he easily had her down on her knees on front of him.

Once he’d forced her to give him a blowjob, he repaid the favour. Spreading her out on the bed on her back, he latched onto her cunt and made her dance on the tip of his tongue.

He had to reach up and cover her mouth with his hand when he made her come, because she was about to scream so loud he was sure the entire motel would’ve heard. That did make him feel very smug though, when he crawled up over her body, his lips and chin was glistening with her wetness.

‘Fucking hell, Loks. Where did you learn to do that?’ She gasped, unable to comprehend what he just did to her.

Loki chuckled and kissed her on the lips, hungrily. Biting her lower lip and tugging back playfully, that made her whimper.

‘Practice, my dear.’ He grinned.

‘Well… You can practice all the more on me  _anyyyytime_.’ She grinned back at him.

‘Good to know.’ He chuckled.

  
The following morning, April was awake before Loki. She was doing some workouts at the side of the bed. Loki rolled over and watched her for a while, admiring her body and the way she moved.

‘Thought of a plan yet?’ She asked when she noticed he was awake.

‘Mmm. Not yet. Unfortunately, SHIELD is not easy to get into without any of my powers.’ He sighed and rolled onto his back, hands behind his head.

April hopped up onto the bed and straddled over him. She was still naked from the night before and so was he. He could feel the warmth from her cunt upon his stomach.

He couldn’t help himself from stroking up and down her thighs, gripping them tightly. So firm and strong.

‘Well, we need to come up with something. There’s  _always_ ways to infiltrate somewhere.’

‘Oh is there, now?’ Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘Of course. It’s just finding the right kind of… leverage.’ She said teasingly as she trailed her fingers across his chest, noting his breathing deepen.

‘And what kind of leverage do you suggest?’

‘The best kind. Sex of course. It is a male orientated organisation, isn’t it?’ She grinned wickedly.

‘Yes…’ Loki said cautiously.

‘And what can’t most macho males resist?’

‘Sex.’ Loki commented, his eyes darkening as she started rocking her hips very slightly against his toned stomach. He could feel her wetness against his skin now, as she was becoming aroused.

She rolled her eyes. ‘As well as sex…’ She trailed off and looked at him, waiting for the answer.

But Loki wasn’t thinking entirely straight with the way she was softly grinding against him.

‘My god. You men really do just think with your cocks.’ She sighed and moved off him, to kneel on the bed next to him instead. Hoping it would allow his brain to work more.

‘Enlighten me then, with what else we apparently can’t resist?’ He growled and moved onto his side, leaning on his elbow.

A smirk spread across April’s face.

‘A poor, beautiful, damsel in distress.’


	16. Chapter 16

April spun around the pole in such a graceful manner, she had all the men that were watching her eating out of her palm. Her breasts were almost spilling out of her bra, if it could even be called that. And the skirt she was wearing was barely even a skirt.

Loki was watching from the back of the club, feeling slightly irritated with the way all the men were oogling her. He sipped his drink slowly, not letting his eyes leave her. Not even for a second.

It wasn’t long before their target walked into the club. It was a SHIELD agent who frequented the club every Saturday night.

He took a seat in his usual spot, right on front of the podium where April was dancing. She hung upside down on the pole and looked right at him, winking at him. He winked back at her and licked his lips, leaning forward in his chair.

After dancing some more, April glanced to the back where Loki was. He nodded once in her direction, finished his drink and then moved away from the bar. Putting the plan into action.

April got off her podium and gracefully stalked to the agents table. He leaned back when she approached and she took that opportunity to slide onto his lap and drape her arms around his neck.

She leaned in and licked his neck, then whispered into his ear. ‘How about a private show?’

The agent nodded eagerly. April slid off his lap and took his hand, pulling him up. She led him through the back to the private rooms, where she led him into one.

April had just sat him down when another man burst into the room.

‘Violet! What have I fucking told you about taking a man back here?’ The man, who was her  _boss_ shouted at her and slapped her across the face.

‘I’m doing my job!’ She said, sounding weak and upset from the slap as she put her hand over her cheek.

‘Hurry the fuck up and get back out there!’ He shouted at her again, then stormed out of the room.

April put on fake tears and turned her back to the agent.

‘Are you ok?’ The agent asked quietly, stepping closer to her and putting his hand on her back.

April turned around, still looking upset. ‘I’m so sorry… He’s my boss. He… He kidnapped me and he forces me to do this. All for money. But he doesn’t like it when I give private shows.’ She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

The agent frowned. ‘I can get you out of here.’

April’s eyes widened, hopeful. ‘Really?’

‘Yes. Come on.’ He nodded and took her hand.

‘But what if he sees?’ April gasped.

The agent reached under his jacket at the back and pulled out a handgun. ‘He won’t bother us. Trust me.’

April smirked when the agent turned his back to her. The plan was going even better than they had originally planned.

Loki kept an eye from a distance, when he saw April coming out of the room with the guy, he nodded at the owner of the place. Who then followed them out the back door.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He snapped at April.

The SHIELD agent turned and aimed his gun towards the boss, who put his hands up in defence.

‘She’s coming with me to safety. If you know what’s good for you, you will leave us be.’ The agent said firmly.

The boss glared at the two, but then ducked back inside. April put on her act again and wrapped her arms around the agent.

‘Thank you, thank you! My saviour!’ She squeezed him tight.

The agent grinned and hugged her back. ‘You’re welcome… Do you, uh… have anywhere to go?’ He asked.

‘No, I don’t.’ April said sadly, putting on the best puppy dog eyes. ‘Could I stay with you for a while?’ She asked in a sweet tone and trailed her finger down his cheek.

He smiled. ‘Of course, I don’t live far. Come on.’

As he walked her to his car, April glanced over her shoulder to see Loki was still following. He quickly paid the owner of the club and thanked him for his help, then made sure to keep up with April and the agent in a taxi.

April kept up the seductive doe act until she got inside of the agents flat. Then as soon as she saw him take his jacket off and put the gun down, not expecting her to be any harm, she launched at him.

  
Loki waited ten minutes outside the apartment. Then he went over and buzzed. He became a bit antsy when there was no answer.

‘Come on, April.’ He muttered low and pressed the buzzer again.

To his relief, he heard her voice through the intercom and she opened the door for him.

When he got into the apartment, he wasn’t surprised to find she had decided to just kill the agent. He was lying on the floor, a knife lodged in his neck. She had made herself comfortable on the sofa, feet up on the table while she ate a bag of crisps.

‘Really?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest.

‘Why not? Means we won’t have to worry about him.’ She shrugged.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘We could’ve done with getting more information out of him first.’ He grumbled. He stepped over the body and sat down next to her, stealing some crisps.

‘Do I dare even ask where you kept the knife?’

‘You should know by now where.’ She grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and glanced down her body. He knew that she usually kept a knife in her knickers. But still, the pair she was wearing under her skirt left very little to the imagination, he was amazed she could store a knife in them without any trouble.

‘Remind me to frisk you before I fuck you next time.’ He growled.

April threw her head back, laughing. She then finished the packet of crisps and got up, Loki followed her to the bedroom and watched while she raided through the wardrobe. She pulled out the agents uniform and put it on.

‘Are you still sure about this?’ Loki asked.

‘Yep. Are you?’

Loki nodded. He disappeared for a moment to raid through the pockets of the agent. Pocketing his gun and also grabbing the ID and key cards he had on him. April took them and stored them in her pockets.

‘Well then. Let’s go get Cubey!’ She said cheerily, tying her hair back in a bun and putting on one of the SHIELD caps.

‘Cubey?’ Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘Yeah. The tesseract thingy. I’ve decided to call him Cubey.’

‘Odin give me strength.’ Loki rolled his eyes but couldn’t help from smiling. ‘Come on then.’ He draped his arm around her shoulder and the two left the dead agents’ apartment.

They found his car and used it to drive to the base. April drove while Loki sorted himself out with a brunette wig that was full of curls. He also put on a fake moustache too.

‘Suits you.’ April teased, earning a glare from Loki.

‘Watch it you.’ He growled.

They parked up within walking distance to the base. April put a fake set of cuffs on Loki, though they weren’t attached and he would be able to slip them off with ease.

April could tell Loki was a bit nervous, she wasn’t sure if that meant that she should be too or not. She really had no clue what to expect with SHIELD, to be honest.

She put a hand firmly on Loki’s shoulder and marched him towards the base. They were greeted at the gates by security.

April flashed the badge at them. ‘I found this one terrorising the city. Has some kind of inhuman strength and speed. I need to get him in.’ She said confidently.

Security had no reason not to believe her, but Loki and April were still slightly surprised at how easy it was to get through. Security allowed them in straight away, giving them clearance.

‘Well, that was scarily easy.’ She whispered to Loki while she marched him into the building.

‘Don’t speak to soon.’ He whispered back, looking around the corridors he noticed a lot of cameras. ‘Keep walking.’

April had no clue where to go. So she just allowed her legs to carry her where she hoped was in the right direction.

But suddenly Loki started guiding her where to go, whispering when to turn down a corridor. As he could feel it. He could feel the power from the tesseract. Like it was calling to him.

Many SHIELD agents passed by in the corridors, but none of them paid any attention. It just goes to show that they never really take notice of faces who should and shouldn’t be there. Because April had the uniform on, it was enough to keep them hidden in plain sight.

But of course, their luck didn’t last for long.

They ended up going into one of the labs, but an agent called on them.

‘Oi! You shouldn’t be taking prisoners in there.’ He called out.

April quickly shut the door and shoved a broomstick through the handles to keep the doors closed.

‘What now, genius?’ She asked, spinning round to face Loki. Who pulled the wig and moustache off, it was bugging him.

‘It’s close. I can feel it.’ He scanned the lab, taking everything in.

More and more agents started banging on the door, trying to burst through. April pulled out one of her knives and her gun, she didn’t think the broom would hold them off for much longer.

‘Today would be good, Loks.’ She said urgently.

Loki went over to the back of the lab and started moving things around. He could tell there was a hidden door within the wall, it was just finding the hidden lever.

‘Loki.’ April said again, worry in her voice as the door was about to burst.

‘Hold them off.’ Loki said quickly, still searching.

Then the door burst open. April leapt into action to best she could against five agents. She shot one of them in the head, stabbed another in the neck. Then got the third into a headlock with her thighs. Loki threw one of his knives over at the fourth agent, but then April got into hand to hand combat with the last agent as he knocked her gun from her.

She managed to kick  _his_  gun out of his hand, it slid across the floor out of reach. She landed a high kick to his chest, knocking him down. Then she scrambled to grab her gun, but the agent jumped on top of her. She pushed at his face, trying to get him off while she stretched out, almost touching the gun.

But then a foot stood on her wrist and crushed her, she screamed in pain as he broke her wrist. She looked up and saw another agent. The one on top of her then managed to get her subdued, grabbing her other wrist and yanking it behind her back, taking her broken one too and pulling it back as well.

She kept fighting, to try and get free. But the agent on top of her snapped her other arm. She let out another scream in pain. When she looked around for help, there was no sign of Loki at all.

‘FUCK!’ She screamed. Had he left her?

‘Get her out of here.’ The agent that broke her wrist hissed.

She was then dragged out of the lab by a few more agents that arrived. When she was dragged from the lab, she managed to kick one of them out. But that was a bad move. The three remaining agents shoved her against the wall, making her bang her head and she blacked out momentarily.

But when she quickly came to again, the three agents were all aiming their guns at her.


	17. Chapter 17

April was dead. She knew it. There was no way out, her left arm and her right wrist was broken and there were three guns aimed right at her head.

But suddenly there was an explosion from behind the agents, who all spun around quickly to look. April’s eyes widened when through the thick cloud of smoke, came a tall figure with a horned helmet on.

Loki. In all of his glory, like she remembered from when he attacked New York. Green, gold and black colours, metal and leather covered his body. He had his green flowing cape on and the helmet was magnificent.

He looked through the agents straight at April and winked. Then in a flash, he shot green energy blasts at the agents, killing them instantly.

Loki rushed over to April with large strides, looking very smug too.

‘Holy shit.’ She gasped, looking him up and down.

‘ _This_ , is me.’ He smirked and held his hands out at his sides. ‘Impressive, no?’

‘Very.’ She nodded eagerly.

He put his hand out towards her, but frowned when she didn’t move her arms.

‘I can’t. The fuckers broke me.’ She whined.

Loki crouched down and scooped her up in his arms. He held her close against his body, she took that opportunity to enjoy the smell of his leather and the smell that was pure  _him._

He tugged his cape off and draped it over her, to protect her from any stray bullets while they were getting out.

But of course, Loki decided to take the easy way out. He kept teleporting through the base, but each time it made April feel more and more queasy.

‘Can’t you just do it once back to our hotel?’ She groaned and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back slightly.

‘Sorry. It will take a while to get my strength back entirely, so just small doses for now.’ He said, sounding half amused yet half genuinely apologetic at the same time.

April just groaned and kept her eyes closed, trying to think of something else to stop herself from puking all over Loki’s nice cape.

Loki managed to get them out of the base safely. But April had passed out from all the teleporting, it became too much for her mortal body to cope with.

  
When she came around, she was back in the hotel with Loki. He was topless, but still wearing his leather trousers and boots. He was stood by the door, holding the tesseract.

‘Well, this is certainly a nice view to wake up to.’ She smirked.

Loki smirked back at her and waved his hands on top of and underneath the tesseract, causing it to disappear. He then walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

‘Typical mortal, can’t withstand simple teleportation.’ He teased.

She reached out to hit him, but cried out in pain. She’d forgotten entirely about her broken bones.

‘FUCK!’ She hissed and threw her head back, biting back tears because it was so sore.

‘I can help you. I can speed up the healing process by putting the bones back into place. It will hurt while I do it, but it will help to heal quicker.’ He offered.

‘Do it. Please.’ She nodded.

Loki gently took hold of her wrist and he closed his eyes. There was a warmth that spread through her skin and into her bones. Then they moved just enough to go back into place and there was a sharp pain that shot through her. She screamed in agony and tried to move her wrist away, but Loki kept hold of her while he finished his work.

‘There. That’s your wrist back in place.’

‘Fucker!’ She hissed, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

‘Do you want me to do the same with your arm? Otherwise you will need to go to the hospital to get it done.’ He said firmly.

She reluctantly moved her arm out towards him, wincing in the process. She bit down on her tongue and looked away from him while he did the same to her forearm. It hurt even more than her wrist had. She even heard the bones crunching slightly as they moved back into the right places.

‘AAAAAAAAARGH!’ She screamed and thrashed her legs around in response to the pain.

Loki finished adjusting her arm as quickly as he could. He did feel for her, knowing that for a mortal it would hurt like hell. But it would help to heal quicker now they were all back in place.

‘There, all done. Your arm will heal before your wrist does.’ He said in a matter of fact tone.

‘If that was helping me, I’d hate to feel what you hurting me would be like.’ She muttered and put her head back down with a sigh, relieved when the pain eased off.

Loki chuckled darkly and stood up. ‘Trust me, you do not want to experience pain at my hand.’

‘Kind of already have.’

‘True. But spanking is  _so_ much fun.’ He turned and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. ‘You got Cubey then. How does it feel being all mighty and powerful again?’

‘Cubey is very happy to be back with her Master.’ He smirked and went to the dresser at the other side of the room and started unwinding some bandages.

‘Her? Master?’ April raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Of course. Cubey is a she. And she knows who her Master is. Why else would she have been calling for me?’

‘Oh lord. You have a weird thing for a cube.’ April shook her head and if she wasn’t sore, she would’ve been face-palming.

Loki laughed. ‘Are you jealous?’

‘Pfft, yeah right. And you’re not  _my_ Master, so why would I be?’

Loki just continued grinning as he walked back round to her bedside and sat down again. He made a sling for her arm and helped her get it on, then he wrapped a bandage around her wrist.

‘You need to try and rest as much as possible. It’s the best medicine for your body.’ He gripped her chin with his fingers and held tightly. ‘And I mean it. No being stupid, you need to do as you’re told this time.’ He growled.

She sighed and had to resist hard at rolling her eyes.

‘Fine.’

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

He then got up again and started putting on a shirt. She watched closely while he did up the buttons.

‘Are you happy now your Seidr is back?’

Loki was impressed that she remembered the correct name for it.

‘Yes, very. I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. I owe you, big time.’

‘I thought you’d left me back there.’ She muttered, watching him roll his sleeves up his forearms.

‘You  _are_ a pain in the ass.’ He said as he walked back over towards her. Then a smirk spread across his face. ‘But you’re  _my_ pain in the ass.’ He purred.

April grinned back at him and pushed down the slight blush that attempted to creep up over her cheeks. Loki noticed, but he was impressed with how quickly she was able to cover up her emotions.

‘Get some sleep. I’m going to go get us some food and supplies in.’ He said firmly and headed for the door.

‘Loki, wait.’ She called, making him stop and look back over at her.

‘Thanks. For saving me and for putting my bones back into place.’ She smiled.

Loki smiled back at her and nodded, then ducked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Poor April realised while Loki was out, that she was practically helpless without use of her hands and arms properly.

As she desperately needed a wee. But when she got to the bathroom, she realised there was the small problem of getting her jeans and pants down. Then the act of wiping herself wouldn’t be easy either.

‘Fuck!’

No matter how many times she tried to get her belt undone, it was just too sore and even the slightest movement or pressure hurt her arm and wrist so badly.

So she gave up for now and went back into the room. It took a while but she managed to clamber back onto the bed and sit up against the headboard, she was exhausted by the time she got comfortable. She really hadn’t thought about how helpless and useless she would be without use of her arms.

She couldn’t even use the damn TV remote. Because pressing on the buttons hurt too much.

When Loki returned, he knew instantly that she was pissed off and something was up. But she said nothing as he took out the pizza boxes and joined her on the bed.

‘Why do I get the feeling you’re about to explode?’ He asked, noting the way her body language was, it was like she was trying to contain something.

‘I’m not.’ She snapped.

Loki raised an eyebrow, shrugged and took a slice of pizza. But he was suspicious when she made no move to eat.

‘Aren’t you hungry?’

‘Yes, I’m hungry, Loki! But I can’t fucking eat, can I?’ She snapped.

Loki gave her a  _bitch please_ look for a brief moment at her attitude. Then looked down at her arms and realised she was right. He had been stupid for not realising it before.

‘Ah.’

‘Ah? Is that all you can say? I’ve been here, bursting for a piss but unable to even go! What am I supposed to do?’

The look of amusement that crossed his face did not fill her with much hope. It was the creepy grin he had. She knew exactly what was crossing his mind.

‘Oh no. No, no, no, no. No! You are not helping me.’ She tried shuffling away from him, but she was too late as he reached out and captured her.

Before she knew it, she was hoisted up off the bed and he was carrying her like a child through to the bathroom.

‘Loki, put me the fuck down!’ She snapped at him.

He did put her down, but only once they were in the bathroom. He stood her on front of the toilet, still with a grin plastered on his face, and he undid her belt. He pulled her jeans down then hooked his fingers into the band of her pants and pulled them down too.

‘I am NOT taking a piss with you here.’ She snarled.

‘It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.’ He shrugged and grabbed her hips, forcing her down onto the toilet.

She had been so desperately needing, that as soon as her ass hit the seat, she couldn’t help herself. Loki smirked in triumph and folded his arms over his chest, watching her.

‘Seriously? You’re going to be a perv and just watch?’

‘What else would I do?’ He shrugged.

April shook her head and looked to the side as her jaw clenched. Granted, if it had been anyone else but Loki there would’ve been no way in hell she would’ve been doing this. But he was right, he had seen it all before.

When she was finished, she looked at the toilet roll and groaned. Realisation sinking in that she was going to need his help for that too.

‘Need my help?’ He asked, she could hear the amusement in his voice.

She shot him a glare and through gritted teeth ‘Yes.’

‘What’s the magic word?’ He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting.

April’s nostrils flared in anger, but she knew she couldn’t lose her temper or he might’ve just left her there.

‘Please.’ She growled.

‘That’s better.’ He patted the top of her head mockingly, then grabbed some toilet roll and had her lean forward.

April closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. She was already mortified, this just made it worse. She then stood up and he pulled her pants and jeans back up, then buckled her belt up again.

‘Thanks.’ She said reluctantly.

The two returned to bed and Loki helped her by lifting her on. He then hand fed her the pizza, which only made her feel  _even worse_.

Whilst Loki had his fun teasing her, slight mocking too. He realised how humiliating it was for her. She was normally so dependant, but now she had to depend on him entirely. And it was eating her up inside.

‘It won’t be for long, darling. They will heal soon enough now they are aligned in place.’ He said softly, wiping her mouth for her after she’d had enough.

‘They better.’ She grumbled.

The two watched some TV for a while, then April realised he was going to have to help her shower.

‘We will just shower together, it will make it easier. And more fun.’ He winked at her.

April reluctantly went with him to the bathroom again. He removed all of her clothes and helped her into the shower cubicle and turned the water on to warm. He took off his own clothes then got in with her.

She put up an argument when he wanted to wash her hair for her. But he put a swift stop to it by grabbing her hair tightly around his fist.

‘Enough, April. I can break your bones again just as easily as I healed them.’ He growled in warning, his grip in her hair tightening to hurt her scalp.

‘Alright! Alright!’ She hissed, glad when he let go of her hair.

She was in a huff while he washed her hair. But that soon changed and she was moaning as his fingers slid delightfully through her hair, massaging her scalp at the same time. Totally different to what he had just been doing a minute ago.

Once her hair was washed, he moved on to washing her body. Which he had great fun with. For once, April didn’t complain. Especially when his hand went between her legs and he started playing with her.

He worked her up nicely till he was able to insert two fingers into her. She was pushed back against the wall and she squirmed around, desperately wanting to hold onto him. But Loki made her dance on his fingers, they were buried so deep inside her.

‘Fuuuuuck! Your fingers are so long!’ She moaned and threw her head back against the wall, whimpering as he curled them deliciously.

Loki chuckled darkly and kissed her neck. The two of them were enjoying the warm water running down over them while he made her come all over his devilish digits.

After finishing up, the two stepped out of the shower and Loki started drying her.

‘Well… perhaps you being my carer might not be all  _that_  bad.’ She said flippantly, smirking.

‘Not your carer. Your Master.’ Loki growled and gave her ass a sharp smack, making her yelp.

‘Hey! No hitting. I’m injured.’ She whined.

‘Your arms are. Your ass is all mine for the taking.’ He proved his point by squeezing said ass roughly.

  
The following few days were spent with April just trying to recover as much as possible. Loki kept caring for her, taking great pleasure in it. He rather liked how helpless and vulnerable she was, needing him for everything. Asking for his help for even the smallest of things.

April knew he was enjoying it far too much. She had never rolled her eyes so much before, she was sure they were going to roll right out of their sockets at this rate.

They decided to move on, to make sure they weren’t found. So Loki got April into their jaguar and belted her in, then he drove them to Indiana. They found a nice B&B in the countryside, with just the one room so they had the place to themselves aside from the owner. Who had no clue who they were.

Loki continued to look after her while the strength in her arm started to come back. Soon enough, she had full use of it again. But her wrist was still healing, it was taking longer. Just like Loki had said it would, before.

  
‘I was thinking.’ Loki said one evening, they were just sitting by the fireplace in their room.

‘Uh oh. That’s dangerous.’ April said while poking the fire with the poker stick. She was sat crossed legged right on front of it.

Loki nudged her back with his foot. He was sat on the chair behind her.

‘Why don’t you just come with me, to another world? Forget about here. You’ve been having nightmares through the night, of this Alexander.’ He stated.

April was caught slightly off guard with what he said. But she recovered quickly.

‘No. I need to do this. And you promised!’ She turned to face him, aiming the hot poker right at him.

He simply raised an eyebrow in amusement and with a flick of his wrist, the poker disappeared from her hand. Making her glare daggers at him.

‘I know and I keep my word. I will help you, if this is truly what you need to do.’

‘It is.’ She nodded and turned her back on him again, staring into the fire.

Loki looked at her back for a while. He desperately wanted to know what was so important about getting this guy. Even with his offer to take her off world, he thought she would’ve jumped at the chance.

Whilst he  _could_ dip into her mind and pull memories from her, he respected her too much for that. Not that he’d ever tell her that, because he would never hear the end of it. But he didn’t want to invade her privacy in that way. He’d had his own mind toyed with before, it wasn’t a nice feeling. He didn’t want to do that unless he absolutely had to.

But her nightmares were getting worse. The more they spoke about a plan, the worse they became.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of abuse, rape, kidnapping and trafficking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may see something familiar.... ;-)

Loki was awoken by an arm to the face in the middle of the night. He sat up and noticed April was flailing around in her sleep, distressed as she kept saying ‘no, leave me alone!’ Frowning, Loki wanted to know what exactly she kept having nightmares about. He knew it was to do with who they were going after, as she had started having the nightmares more and more since they’d been on track heading to Australia.

He was desperate to know, and he thought he could ease her nightmare afterwards too. So he placed his palm over her forehead and seeped into her mind to see what she was having a nightmare about…

  
_‘LET ME GO! YOU SICK FUCKS!’ April screamed when two men dragged her, naked, out of a large house and down a path towards some large barns._

_She continued kicking and screaming as she was taken towards one of the barns. Outside of it, five women could be seen locked up in stocks while men fucked them from behind. All the women looked defeated, broken._

_April had a surge of power and adrenaline rush through her. She managed to twist her arms free, then elbowed one of the men in the face and punched the other one square in the jaw._

_She made a run for it, but she didn’t know where she was running to. But she found herself plunged into darkness for a moment, then when her eyes focused, she was in a forest. She tried to keep running, but her legs started to not work, she was unable to move to where she wanted._

_Then she heard an evil laugh from behind. She turned around and saw a dark figure, slowly coming towards her._

_April narrowed her eyes, then her eyes widened when the figure came into view._

_‘ALEXANDER, YOU FUCKING SICK BASTARD. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!’ She screamed at him and started running towards him, a knife appearing in her hand._

_But when she was a few feet from him, Alexander had a smug grin on his face as he continued laughing. Then he disappeared right on front of her and she fell to the ground on her knees, screaming in anger and frustration._

_The knife in her hand disappeared too._

_She was surrounded by the screams, cries and pleas for help from other women. It got louder and louder, until she covered her ears with her hands. Screaming herself and crying, begging them to stop. That she was trying her best._

_But suddenly it all stopped. Everything fell silent, even the trees stopped moving in the wind. She felt a hand on her back, making her jump. But when she turned around and looked up, she saw Loki._

_He held his hand out towards her, concern etched on his face._

_She slipped her hand into his, allowing him to pull her up to her feet. Then he pulled her into an embrace, a safe embrace. He cradled the back of her head and held her tightly._

_‘Shhh, shhh. It’s ok, April. I’ve got you, you’re safe.’_

April woke up with a start, her entire body shaking. She was in Loki’s arms, he was holding her on his lap and rocking her softly back and fore.

‘It’s alright, April. I’ve got you.’ He whispered into her hair.

She couldn’t say anything as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

  
April was sat on the bed with a cup of tea in her hands, the blanket wrapped snugly around her body. Loki joined her and gave her a biscuit to eat.

‘Your dream.’ He started, speaking softly. ‘That was Alexander?’

She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on her mug.

Loki breathed out and got more comfortable next to her. He reached out and slid his hand down the back of her head. ‘Speak to me, April. If I am to help you, I need to know the full story.’

April closed her eyes for a moment, gathering herself up. Loki had never seen her like this before. Going after Alexander was certainly messing with her mind. And judging from what he saw partially in her nightmare, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to hear.

‘When I was sixteen, I was kidnapped by a gang… The gang that are after me and after Alexander. They run an underground business, sex trafficking. I was sold on to Alexander in Russia. When I got there, it was a real-life nightmare. He has a large mansion and huge grounds, with multiple barns… Breeding barns.’ She paused to take a sip of her tea, her hands shaking.

‘All the women there had been kidnapped, beaten and abused into submission. Like nothing more than cows being used to breed. I don’t know if the men there doing the breeding were kidnapped too or if they were there willingly. But once you fell pregnant, the child was taken from you straight away. Then you were sent back into the barn. Sometimes he sold on the children, depending on the sex and who the mother was.’

Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His eyes were wide while he listened to her.

‘I was put into one of the barns, being fucked constantly. I was there for about a week, when I was then taken to see Alexander in the house. Because I kept rebelling, I was causing too much trouble. That’s where I first saw him, and I vowed at that moment to myself that I was going to kill him.’ She looked at Loki, pain evident in her eyes. ‘I then showed him my scar and told him I was useless there, as I couldn’t have kids. I didn’t think he would believe me at first, but he did. He beat me black and blue, then told his men to  _deal with me._

They drove me out into the woods, deep into the woods. That’s where I found some unknown strength… I managed to beat the man in the back with me, then I was able to strangle the driver with shoelaces. The car crashed into a tree, I got out and I left a note in the drivers’ blood for Alexander. Saying I was going to come back for him and kill him.’

Loki was speechless, he didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he _could_  say.

‘I didn’t get far in the woods until a woman called Ayasha found me. She took me to her home, on the edge of the woods. Healed up my wounds. Turned out I was the first person to ever get away from Alexander’s place, to get out of the system. She had been watching for years, wishing she had a team to help save the women. She said that she saw a strength in me that she had been waiting for, whatever that meant. She trained me up to the fighter I am today, but of course I have worked on my skills and bettered them.’

April let out a deep sigh, relieved and oddly feeling like a weight was lifted from her shoulders after sharing her story with him.

‘So now you see why I need to take out Alexander. And why the gang from the UK can NOT get their hands on him. This needs to stop.’ She said determinedly, leaning back against the headboard next to Loki.

Loki looked at her, seeing the pure determination in her eyes. He reached out and covered her hand with his, squeezing.

‘I give you my word, I will help you every step of the way.’   
  


Oddly, April felt a sense of peace within herself now she had shared her story with Loki. He knew her so well now, inside and out. Why she is who she is today, because of her past.

Loki had delved into his own past with her, thinking it was only fair. He told her about his true Jotun heritage, how he was treated differently from Thor and the events that led up to what he did in New York while under Thanos’ control.

It broke her heart to hear about what he’d been through.

That night, there was no rough fucking or hurling abuse at one another. They made love, in a tender and sweet manner. Full of kisses, caresses and sweet nothings whispered.

April realised, as she lay on top of Loki with his arm draped over her back and his other hand stroking her hair, that she had never felt so at peace before. With anyone. She had never been this close to another. While it scared her slightly, it also made her feel safe and secure.

‘My name is April, by the way.’ She said quietly, resting her chin on his chest and looking at him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her, suspiciously. ‘Truthfully?’

‘Yep. My real name  _is_ April.’ She grinned.

Loki knew she was telling the truth, he could tell.

‘You sly little human. That’s been your name  _all_ along?’

‘Yep.’ She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, making him laugh.

He tightened his arms around her and rolled them over so she was beneath him. He bit down on her neck and tickled her sides, making her squirm and laugh underneath him.

‘That was for tricking the God of mischief.’ He growled against her neck, making her laugh even more even when his fingers stilled against her sides.

‘Surely I should get a medal or something for it.’ She laughed, slightly out of breath.

‘Hm.’ Loki grunted and rolled to the side to lie on his back. He shook his head and glanced back over at her. She had moved onto her side and was leaning up on her elbow, staring at him.

She was just far too tempting, lying like that while naked. He couldn’t resist pouncing on her again for round two.


	20. Chapter 20

For the following week, they stayed in the same place. To give April more of a chance to heal her wrist properly. Loki kept telling her off for using it sooner than she should. But she felt almost completely back to normal.

Since sharing her past with Loki, April had no more nightmares about Alexander. Sleeping soundly in Loki’s arms each night helped too. Like he was actually protecting her, even in her sleep.

‘We should move on now, don’t you think?’ April suggested one morning and tapped against the window, getting Loki’s attention.

He went over with a frown, wondering what she meant. But he soon found out when he looked outside. All over the street there were posters of his face plastered everywhere. It was the same all around the city.

‘Shit. Let’s go.’

After throwing everything in their bags, Loki put a glammer over them both until they got to their car. They continued on across the country for a while, but every city or town they came across had posters and news coverage of Loki. That he was dangerous and on the loose, with the tesseract.

‘Is Cubey still alright?’ April asked with a cocky grin while Loki drove.

‘She is doing just fine.’ He grinned back at her.

‘Do you just keep her in your weird pockets or something?’ April glanced at his jeans pocket, imagining it being a bottomless pit.

‘Yep. I could easily put you in said  _weird pockets_ if you are still jealous?’ He teased and reached out to grab her forearm. She gasped and jumped slightly as she felt a strong tingling sensation from his Seidr, making him chuckle.

‘I am  _not_ jealous of a cube!’ April folded her arms over her chest.

‘Awww, I think you are an itty bitty jealous.’ He pinched her cheek, earning a whack to his hand.

‘Shut up and drive. Or I’ll kick you in the bollocks.’ She warned.

‘I’d like to see you try.’ Loki smirked.

April rolled her eyes and put her seat right back, so she could put her feet up on the dash and relax better. Knowing Loki could easily hide them now, made it so much better.

They came across a hotel that was just at the edge of a city, with fields at the back. They figured it would be better than staying in the centre of the city itself.

‘What’s the plan for getting to Australia anyway?’ Loki asked April when they walked into their room for the night. He was only slightly distracted with the fact that April had stripped naked as soon as they got in.

‘I know someone in Mexico, Puerto Vallarta. They can get us across in a boat… I hope.’ April sat down on the bed and took out her earrings.

‘You  _hope_?’ Loki folded his arms over his chest and stood on front of her, his eyes flitting down to her breasts then back up.

‘Well, I haven’t actually seen her in… a few years. So, for all I know, she might be dead. Or have moved.’ She shrugged.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. ‘Well, we best hope for your sake that she is still very much alive and there.’

‘For  _my_  sake?’

‘Yes. Or I’ll be belting your backside so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for a week. Dragging us over the country only for no way for us to get across the damn ocean.’ He growled.

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep.’ April bit her lower lip and shimmied backwards on the bed, rolling onto her front she went up on her hands and knees and stuck her bum directly at Loki, wiggling it for him.

Loki smirked and rolled his sleeves up his forearms, the simple act making April even more desperate for him. She kept the position while Loki crawled onto the bed too, his large hands caressing her backside.

Then without warning he raised his right hand and brought it down swiftly upon her. The smack made her jump and gasp. She always forgot how strong his swing was. Even more so now he had his powers back, that she was just learning.

But Loki was barely even trying.

He had fun reddening her bum, spreading the smacks out evenly over both cheeks. She was crying out with each smack, her ass still in the air as she buried her face into the bed. Loki stopped momentarily every now and then to slip his fingers through her wet folds, teasing her clit.

‘Fuck me, Loki!’ She whined, pushing back on his fingers to try and get more.

Loki just chuckled wickedly and removed his fingers from her cunt, delivering a swift smack to her backside again that made her yelp.

‘What’s the magic word, pet?’ He purred and stroked her rear.

‘Do  _not_ make me beg.’ She said through gritted teeth.

‘Well, then you won’t get what you want.’ He said, amused while he continued to spank her instead.

April bit her lower lip.  _Motherfucker!_ She thought internally. She wasn’t going to give in so easily. Or so she thought anyway, until he started cheating.

He paused his movements, just resting his palm on her bum. And she suddenly felt a warm, tingling sensation seep into her skin from his hand. It felt like his hand was warm and vibrating. She realised it was what he did to her arm in the car.

‘Oh…. Oh!’ She gasped when he moved said hand further down over her cunt.

‘If you want more, you are going to have beg me, darling.’ He chuckled and removed his hand from her completely that left her clit tingling so badly.

The feeling had her even more riled up. The thought of him using something unhuman on her had made her so wet.

She looked over her shoulder to see Loki grinning at her, licking his lips. He was kneeling on the bed behind her, his own arousal clearly evident in his trousers.

Knowing she wasn’t going to get what she wanted easily, she decided to play into his hands… This time anyway.

She turned around and made quick haste opening his belt buckle and jeans. She glanced up at him with a smirk when she saw his eyes glazing over, knowing what she was about to do.

April pushed his jeans down just enough for his cock to spring free. He was already hard and straining towards her, wanting just what she had to offer. She leaned down and took him into her mouth, suckling straight away.

Loki’s hand wound its way into her hair and he let his head fall back with a moan. She was good with her mouth and tongue, that was for sure. She took him down her throat as far as her body would allow, then when she started to choke on his cock, she pulled back slightly and made up for it with her tongue skills.

‘Mmm, yes. Good girl, you are certainly skilled with your tongue work.’ Loki purred.

He didn’t miss the way she started to move even more eagerly after his praise. Whilst she didn’t want to admit it, she did have a huge thing for praise. And Loki knew it. He had just never called her out on it… Yet.

April knew he was getting close. But she wanted him to finish inside of her cunt, not her mouth. So she gave a few more licks before pulling back and he came out of her mouth with a pop. She licked her lips and then wiped her chin from her drool and his pre cum.

‘Pleaseeeeeee, can you fuck me now.’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him so sweetly.

He tilted her chin up and brushed his thumb across her cheek. ‘Hmm, since you asked so sweetly. I guess so.’ He winked at her.

Loki took April from behind in doggystyle, with a hand wrapped around the front of her neck and his Seidr seeping into her skin at the same time. Just to let her know how powerful he really was. She was practically coming as soon as he had entered her.

‘Who do you belong to, April?’ Loki growled when his hips snapped roughly against her, forcing his cock as deep as he could go, bumping against her cervix. And he halted there, just grinding into her while he nipped on her shoulder and tightened his grip around her neck.

‘Ngh….’ She grunted and tried to resist admitting it, but she was too far gone. She knew deep down that if he said jump, she would ask how high. If he tried to rule earth like before and get the world to kneel, she would be right there at his feet.

‘You! I belong to you!’ She cried out, entire body trembling as she came again.

That was all Loki needed to hear. He kept thrusting into her until he came too. Then he rolled them to the side, but kept her held possessively in his arms while still snuggled inside of her.

Not long after, Loki had April cradled on his lap. She was enjoying the way he stroked her hair and every so often he would stroke her back too.

‘You can be so soft sometimes.’ She said quietly, nuzzling into his neck.

‘So can you.’ He smiled.

Since opening up together, she had shown more vulnerability towards him. More affection. And he certainly wasn’t complaining at that. Neither was she. It was nice being able to be herself more, to not have to constantly watch her back with who she was with.

To let go more.

April started to get sleepy in his arms, as she was dozing off, she muttered. ‘I love you.’ Very quietly.

Loki felt his heart quicken at her words. She fell asleep, he felt her body go limp. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘I love you too.’

  
Later in the day, the two woke up from their nap. Loki wasn’t sure if she remembered about what she said, or if she had heard him either.

He watched in delight while she got dressed. Then with a flick of his hand, he himself was dressed. She complained how he was cheating, and he just laughed.

‘I guess I better go get us some dinner.’ Loki said as he stood and stretched upwards with a groan.

‘I’ll go.’ April offered.

‘No, you should stay here.’ Loki frowned when April stood.

‘I want to stretch my legs. And besides, your face is plastered everywhere, it’s probably best you keep a low profile here.’ She smiled.

‘I  _can_  shapeshift, you know.’ He said cockily.

‘I know. But you said earlier you were tired using your powers, getting accustomed to them again. You’ve done a lot for me, let me just do this simple thing for you.’ She said determinedly and grabbed her purse.

‘Alright, you win.’ Loki put his hands up in defeat and sat back on the bed, leaving her to go.

‘I won’t be long.’ She called out to him as she left.

‘Good. I miss you already.’ He said cheesily, making her laugh.

 -

‘Hey, Loks. I got us…’ April trailed off when she returned to the hotel room, there was no sign of Loki.

‘Loki?’ She called out and checked through the room, then the bathroom. But nope, he wasn’t there.

She went to the window and looked out. That’s when she spotted him, walking into the field behind the hotel. But he wasn’t alone, there was someone else with him. All she could make out from the person though was long blonde hair, it was too dark to see anything else.

By the time April ran downstairs and out into the field where Loki was, she wasn’t quick enough.

‘LOKI!’ She called out to him, but she was too late. A burst of rainbow coloured lights came down from the sky, covering Loki and the stranger. April was blinded by the lights and covered her eyes with her hand, but when she removed it…

He was gone.

‘Loki?’ She cried out again, but slightly choked up.

She ran over to the site and looked at the grass, it was burnt in some weird pattern. When she looked up at the sky, she could see nothing but the night stars.

‘LOKI!’ She called up, unable to stop tears from falling down her face. The realisation hitting her that he was actually gone.


	21. Chapter 21

‘Tell me, who are you working for?’ April hissed at the naked man she currently had tied to a chair, she was straddling over his lap.

The guy just shook his head, refusing to speak. He didn’t think that this young woman would actually do anything, he was just going to wait it out. Or so he thought, anyway. Majorly underestimating her.

‘Very well.’ April leaned back and reached into her back pocket, whipping out a dagger.

The man’s eyes widened slightly upon seeing the blade that she ran her tongue along. Looking at him wickedly. There was a kind of crazed, psychotic look in her eyes. Also a deep sadness, but he wasn’t able to look any further.

Because April cut his left nipple off.

‘ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BITCH!! FUCCKKKK!’ The man screamed to high heavens in agony. April did the exact same to his other nipple, making him cry out even more as he tried to struggle in the chair to get away.

April got off and stalked around behind him. She then leaned over him and held the knife to his throat.

‘Tell me who you are working for.’ She hissed and pressed the tip of the knife into his neck, making him bleed.

While she was crossing the country, she knew she was being followed. So she lured him into a trap and now she just had to find out who he was working for. But he wasn’t making it very easy for her.

The guy said nothing, just kept crying and shouting in pain.

April was getting irritated now and was losing her patience. She shoved his head forward and cut into the back of his neck, deep enough to hurt like hell but not deep enough to kill him. Yet.

‘ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I’LL TALK!’

April smirked to herself.

She walked around on front of him, his head was hanging down and he was panting from the pain.

‘Start speaking then. Trust me, it will be better for you.’ April hissed.

‘I… I was hired by a man called Joseph. From England. He wanted me to follow you and report back to him on your whereabouts. But I don’t know anything more, honest. I just know he is rich, leader of some kind of gang. I swear, I don’t know anything else.’

‘Where do you report to him? Do you have a phone number?’ April asked. She knew Joseph and his gang was the one after her.

‘No, it’s by email.’ The guy was so close to passing out, the pain from his nipples being sliced off was the worst pain he’d ever experienced. So far.

‘Shit.’ April hissed, she had really been hoping at least for a phone number she could try and trace. But email was worse. She didn’t know how to trace that.

‘I swear, I know nothing else. Please.’ The guy sobbed, begging for his life.

‘I believe you.’ April nodded and turned her back to him, giving him false hope. As he thought she was going to leave him alone.

But then she turned around and grabbed his dick, and sliced it right off.

She moved out of the way from the spurting blood and wiped her dagger on his shirt that was by the door. She then left him there, screaming bloody murder while he bled to death.

  
Later that night, April put on her best dress and hit the nearest club. She was always able to sniff out the best guy to go to in clubs for some drugs. She was able to get some quite easily. She went into the bathroom to take them privately, then she went back out into the club and started drinking.

She let the music seep into her body and she moved freely through the club, dancing with different guys here and there. Letting her thoughts and worries melt away, even if just for a few hours.

Loki leaving her had been the worst thing to happen to her. Someone she thought she trusted, and loved… She had become so vulnerable to him, letting him in further than anyone else before. And he just, left. He left her, all alone. When she needed him the most.

She was unable to cope. Going completely off the rails instead. She didn’t think she would actually make it to Alexander alone. But she had nothing else to lose by trying. But why not have some fun on the way first?

While Loki was swanning off with some blonde. Fuck knows where…

-

‘You cannot keep me locked up here forever!’ Loki snarled at Thor.

‘I am doing this for your own good, brother. You stole the tesseract. And until you tell me where it is, I am not letting you go.’ Thor said firmly.

‘You don’t understand, Thor. I need to get back to Midgard. To April.’

‘I didn’t think you would be one to fall for a mortal?’ Thor half smirked.

‘Do not start, Thor.’ Loki hissed. ‘You don’t understand. I need back to her. I fear what she may do without me there.’  

Thor eyed up Loki cautiously. He was locked in a cell on Asgard, Thor had spent months and months searching for him. When he finally found him in that hotel on Midgard, Loki hadn’t been expecting Thor to walk in. As he had been waiting for April. So it had been too easy for Thor to grab him and lock him in chains that kept his Seidr at bay.

Thor frowned at him. 'She's crazy. Chaotic. Just like you, brother... perhaps even more so.'

Loki’s head snapped up at that. ‘What do you mean? Have you been watching her?’ He rushed to the front of his prison, hands on the glass.

‘She has gone, as the Midgardians would say, off the rails. Killing people, mostly for money but also for the sake of it at times. And she has been highly drugged and intoxicated most of the time.’

Loki ran his hand down his face. ‘I know I do not have your trust. That I haven’t earned it. But I truly need to get back to her. It’s only been a week. And if she is as bad as you say, I fear she will end up dead. Please, Thor. I don’t have the tesseract anymore, I swear.’

Thor shook his head. ‘No. I cannot trust you, Loki.’ Thor stormed off, leaving Loki alone.

Loki was enraged. He had to get back to April somehow. He was truly worried about her, and not to mention how much he missed her too.

  
Thor went to see Heimdall, who was watching over April for a while.

‘How is she? Loki is worried.’ He asked the gatekeeper.

‘Rightly so... She is intoxicated, and high on drugs. I fear it will not end well for her if she continues like this. She has men following her, but doesn’t know it.’ Heimdall told Thor.

Thor sighed and stroked his beard in thought.

-

When April decided to call it a night, she stumbled out onto the street and made her way back to the hotel she was staying at. On the way she popped another pill, just for the sake of it. And she wasn’t going to waste it, after all.

As she was walking down a quiet road, she suddenly felt a rush of wind around her and she started seeing rainbow colours. The colours were all swirling around her, making her feel even more floaty and high than she already was.

‘Holy shit. This is some good gear.’ She said to herself, slurred.

But because of the crazy colours hurting her head, not to mention the amount of alcohol and drugs in her system, she passed out cold.


	22. Chapter 22

April groaned when she started to come round. Her head was pounding when she opened her eyes and sat up, feeling dizzy she put her hand to her forehead.

‘Jesus. That was some strong shit.’ She muttered to herself.

‘You should know better than to be so reckless.’ Came a voice, an all too familiar voice.

April paused, then moved her hand and looked up. First thing she noticed, was Loki stood at the other side of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. The second thing she noticed was she was in a very grand looking bedroom. Lavished in green and gold furnishings.

‘What the… Where… Loki?’ She frowned and slowly slid off the bed, looking around herself and trying to get her bearings together.

Loki smiled and started taking steps towards her. ‘I’ve missed you.’

When he was just a few feet away from her, it all clicked.

And she snapped.

‘YOU LEFT ME!’ She screeched and launched at him, aiming punches towards his face. He managed to block them and grabbed her wrists, though she was pretty darn strong in her rage.

‘April, calm down!’ He tried firmly.

‘YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME THERE WITHOUT ANY WARNING! I LOVED YOU, LOKI! AND I TRUSTED YOU!’ She shouted as loudly as possible while still trying to attack him.

Because her hands were restrained in his tight grip, she kneed him in the balls. He let out a yelp of pain and dropped her wrists to grab at his crotch, doubling over slightly.

‘I’m… sorry.’ He gasped out.

While he was doubled over, she jumped onto his back and started pulling at his hair angrily.

‘YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME AND JUST LEFT!’

Loki had to use his Seidr to get her off his back, then when she tried launching at him again he grabbed her wrists and held super tight this time, pulling her in close to his body he managed to wrap his arms around her and restrain her tightly against him.

‘I didn’t mean to, April. I  _do_ love you, I do. It wasn’t my fault. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.’ He said during the struggle.

He felt her slowly start to weaken. Then she broke down completely and started crying hysterically in his arms.

‘I’m sorry, April. I didn’t mean to let you down, please forgive me.’ Loki begged, tears coming to his own eyes, but he managed to keep them in check.

‘You left me.’ She whimpered, leaning back away from him when Loki released her, thinking it was safe now.

‘Not by choice.’ He said, reaching out for her hand but she slapped it away and walked to the other side of the room.

‘Yeah, sure. That tall blonde just so happened to kidnap you, did she? If you had someone else here all along, all you had to do was tell me. But you made me fall in love with you, Loki. I trusted you.’ She turned back to face him, she was truly broken and it broke Loki’s heart.

‘What? Tall blonde?’ Loki frowned, confused.

‘Don’t lie to me, Loki!’ She snarled, grabbing a book that was on a table next to where she stood and she lobbed it straight at him.

He was able to knock it away before it hit his face. But he wasn’t best pleased she was throwing his belongings around.

‘I am not lying to you, April. I do not have anyone else, why would I…’ He then trailed off and started laughing.

April glared daggers at him, furious that he was laughing at her. ‘What the fuck is so funny? Do you find stripping me down to nothing, to the helpless vulnerable fool I was, then fucking off, funny?’

Loki stopped laughing, realising how hurt she truly was. But the fact she thought the blonde…

‘April, darling. That  _blonde_ you saw me with was not a woman. That was my… adopted brother. And I didn’t go by choice, I had no option. He has cuffs that stop me using my Seidr. I thought it was you knocking on the door, that you’d forgot your keys. But it was Thor. He captured me before I had an opportunity to do anything else and wouldn’t listen to me when I told him about you.’

April paused a moment, but she wasn’t sure whether she believed him or not.

‘Why the hell should I believe that? You’re in this fancy ass room, living in luxury!’ She motioned to the table where there was a glass of fine wine and delicious looking grapes that made her mouth water, but she quickly looked away again.

‘I give you my word, April. I am  _not_  lying to you. I cannot leave this room, though. Odin has placed an enchantment around it, so I cannot leave and my Seidr cannot leave this room either.’

April folded her arms over her chest. ‘Prove it!’ She hissed.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. But he knew it was the only way to show her that he was being truthful. He walked over to the door and when his hand touched the handle, he was scalded and retracted his hand quickly.

‘There. Happy now?’ He hissed, biting his tongue in pain.

April’s features softened slightly. Was he actually telling the truth? It was kind of looking like it…

‘Well… Why am I here now? What happened?’ She was still defensive and when Loki walked over towards her, cradling his burned hand that was still quickly healing with his Seidr, she took a step back. Not wanting him to touch her.

‘I begged Thor to get me back to you. But he wouldn’t listen, and decided to take you here instead. Apparently, he went to Heimdall to watch you… To see you putting yourself in such stupid danger, April. Why would you get drunk and high like that?’ He growled angrily.

‘You are in no position to scold me, Loki.’ She growled back at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, then launched for her. This time he didn’t let her move away. He pinned her to the wall, hand at her neck and the other on her hip. His lips were so close to hers, she could feel his breath against her.

‘You could’ve been killed.’ He snarled. ‘Or worse…’ His voice wavered slightly, and April could clearly see the worry in his eyes.

April said nothing for a moment, her eyes welling up again. When she spoke, it was quiet and choked up. ‘You weren’t there to guide me, Loki.’ Then she got a bit louder, trying to shout at him but it just came out through tears. ‘You weren’t there!’

Loki dropped his hands from her and instead pulled her into an embrace. Glad when she hugged him back this time, crying into his chest.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s ok. I’m here now. And I’m so sorry… I won’t ever leave you again. I promise.’ He whispered, one arm around her middle and the other hand cradling the back of her head as he buried his face into her hair.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki and April lay in bed together, having just had sex after their up and down reunion.

‘How did Thor find you?’ April asked, she was lying with her head on his chest.

‘The person who worked at the reception of the hotel grassed me up. Though I guess I was lucky that it was Thor who came instead of SHIELD.’ He sighed, stroking her back.

‘I’m sorry that I thought you had another girl or something. That you left me on purpose.’ April was not entirely pleased about apologising. It didn’t happen often.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s Thor’s fault, and mine, for not being more careful.’

  
Later that day, Thor came to see Loki and April. And, well, it wasn’t exactly a nice introduction between Thor and April.

Thor hadn’t been expecting the tiny Midgardian girl to launch at him as soon as he came through the door. She pinned him to the wall and pressed a knife to his throat, her knee was pressed firmly into his crotch too.

‘YOU are the bastard that took Loki away from me.’ She snarled, pushing the blade to pierce his skin.

Loki smirked, arms folded over his chest while he watched.

Thor was wide eyed as he looked from April to Loki. Silently asking for his help. But Loki just looked pleased as punch with his girls work.

‘I had no choice, he stole the tesseract… Again.’ Thor grunted, worried whether she would actually slit his throat if he attempted to move. And the pressure from her knee was really starting to hurt.

Then Odin and Frigga walked in, stopping dead when they saw Thor’s  _predicament_.

‘Loki.’ Frigga said in warning, looking over at him. He was doing his best not to laugh.

But he knew it wouldn’t end well for either of them if he allowed April to kill Thor. As tempting as it was.

‘April, leave him.’ Loki said, trying to keep a straight face.

It had been a while since anyone had got one up on Thor. Especially a human.

April glared at Thor again and pushed the knife a bit harder, making him yelp, before she pulled back and moved to stand next to Loki.

‘He’s not worth the mess he would make all over my rug.’ Loki drawled, smirking at Thor.

‘At least there wouldn’t be much brains to get splattered everywhere.’ April retorted, making Loki throw his head back with laughter.

Thor rubbed his neck and summoned Mjolnir, just in-case. And not happy with their joking. He glared at April and Loki.

‘Loki, this isn’t going to go away until you give up the tesseract.’ Odin said angrily.

‘How many times do I have to tell you all. I do not have it.’ Loki put his arms out at the side.

‘Stop lying, Loki.’ Thor snapped and took a few steps towards him. But April moved on front of Loki, glaring at Thor with her nostrils flaring angrily. Her grip tightening on her knife.

She wasn’t really sure why she was feeling so protective over Loki. She knew he could look after himself, more than she could do. But still, this Thor was pissing her off, big time. Probably the fact that he  _stole_  Loki from her too was in her mind.

‘Enough. All of you.’ Frigga demanded, stepping between Thor and April. ‘Leave us be.’ She looked to Thor and Odin, motioning for them to leave with her eyes.

Odin and Thor grumbled but they did as Frigga wanted, leaving her there to speak to Loki and April alone.

April relaxed slightly now that Odin and Thor were gone. But she still wasn’t sure about Frigga, though Loki seemed happy enough with her presence.

‘I must say, it’s nice to see that my son has finally found a woman who clearly cares and adores him.’ She smiled softly.

April’s eyes widened and her cheeks turned a little pink. ‘Pfft. I don’t adore him.’ She said flippantly, turning away to grab a glass of wine from the table by the bed.

Loki half smirked and then looked at his mother.

‘We really have some…  _business,_ to attend to on Midgard. I’ve done nothing wrong in years, mother. Please, can’t you speak some sense into those bumbling idiots?’ Loki asked softly, taking Frigga’s hands into his.

‘Loki, you can’t lie to me. I just want to help you, but I can’t if you aren’t truthful with me. Where is it?’

‘Even if I told you, it wouldn’t guarantee my freedom afterwards, would it?’ He took a step back and folded his arms over his chest again.

Frigga sighed. She knew she couldn’t lie to Loki, either. ‘No, it wouldn’t guarantee it.’

Loki’s jaw clenched. He was going to have to figure it out himself with April.

‘Is April free to come and go?’

‘Yes, she is. She hasn’t done anything wrong. But if she pulls anymore stunts like trying to kill the Prince of Asgard, then we might have a little problem.’ Frigga said loud enough for April to hear too, making her roll her eyes.

When Frigga left, Loki stood over April. She was sat on the edge of the bed, eating grapes and drinking the wine.

‘Those are  _my_ grapes and  _my_ wine.’ Loki growled low.

‘Yeah? I don’t see your name on them.’ April made a point of picking another one and popping it in her mouth, slowly and moaning at the taste. To tease him.

‘Want one?’ She picked up another and held it out towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her, but reached out to take it. April quickly shoved it in her mouth before he got it.

‘Minx.’ Loki moved in on her, using his body to push her backwards on the bed.

Grabbing her hands, he pinned them both down above her and trapped them in one of his hands. Using the other, he gripped her chin and held her in place when he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue delving between her lips to taste the juices from the grapes she’d eaten.

‘Mmm, tasty.’ He purred, smirking.

Using his Seidr to hurry things along by removing their clothes, Loki then positioned himself between her legs. He reached down to touch her, slowly sliding through her folds.

‘You know, it was rather erotic seeing you with that knife to Thor’s throat.’ He grinned and lightly touched her clit, making her gasp.

‘You should’ve let me kill him.’ She grinned wickedly, her breathing started to get deeper from his intimate touches.

Loki chuckled and nibbled on her lower lip, tugging it roughly to make her moan. ‘Tempting as it was, I’d rather you not end up being hung for killing one of the royals.’

He then gave her neck some attention, growling in approval when she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He could feel her growing more aroused with his two fingers slipping across her folds and then into her with ease. Finding that spot that made her toes curl was easy for him now, knowing her body so well.

April was slightly obsessed with his hands, she _loved_  his fingers. They were so long, always able to get so deep and he was so good with them. Knowing all the right spots to touch.

She was close to coming when he pulled away, making her whine in frustration. But Loki replaced his fingers with his cock, sinking into her with a moan.

  
After recovering from their round two, they were both sitting on the bed together crossed legged, on front of each other.

‘What happens if you hand over Cubey?’ April asked.

‘Best scenario, they keep me here and don’t allow me to leave. Worst scenario, they lock me up down in the dungeon again. They only moved me up here for your arrival, I don’t know how long it will last.’ Loki sighed.

‘I don’t want to lose you again.’ She said, her lower lip shaking slightly.

‘If I give it up on conditions, we could just stay here. You and I. Or we could go somewhere else.’ Loki said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She shook her head. ‘You know I can’t give up yet, Loki.’ She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Loki wiped her tear away with his thumb, then cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

‘I know. I just wanted you to know the option is there. But we will do it,  _together._  Then, we will go wherever you wish to.’

April looked up at him as she covered his hand with her own. ‘But how? You just said yourself you’re stuck here on bedroom arrest until you give up Cubey. Even if you made a deal, I doubt you’ll be allowed to leave, will you?’

Loki sighed and looked down briefly. ‘Probably not.’

April fell back on the bed with a groan. She put her hand over her eyes. She felt the bed shift as Loki crawled up to lie down next to her, putting his arm around her to tug her in closely to him.

‘We will find a way. I give you my word.’

‘But then we have to get to Australia, too.’ She sighed.

‘I thought you had a friend who could get us there across waters?’ Loki leaned back slightly to look at her.

She curled herself up into his side, hiding her face. ‘I got there… she’s gone. Or dead.’

Loki chuckled softly and his hand slid down her back to cup her bottom. ‘Didn’t I warn you I would blister your backside if that was the case?’ He teased.

‘Nope. Nothing of the sorts was mentioned.’ April said quickly, scooting out of bed and skipping off into the bathroom.

Loki laughed and lay back, looking up at the roof. How he was going to get them off Asgard in one piece, he wasn’t sure. But he  _had_ to come up with something before he was locked up again.


	24. Chapter 24

‘Do I  _seriously_ have to wear this?’ April glared daggers at Loki, not happy with the dress he’d summoned for her.

It was an Asgardian dress, quite long that went down to her ankles. It was green, of course. And it tied up at the back, rather tightly too. Certainly not something she would wear anyway.

‘I think you look rather… ravishing.’ Loki whispered into her ear, tugging tightly on the ties behind her making her gasp as it tightened around her chest.

‘Sadist.’ She hissed.

‘That’s why you love me.’ He chuckled and kissed her neck. ‘Now, go do as you’re told.’ He gave her bum a smack, making her jump forward and turn around.

‘Oi!’

‘Go on. If you want to get out of here.’ He winked at her.

‘I’m going, I’m going!’ She grumbled and stormed out of the room.

She was slightly in awe when she walked through the corridors of the palace. It was beautiful, very royal and grand. Thought she didn’t expect anything less, really.

No one paid any attention to her, which she was glad of. She suspected that was why Loki wanted her to wear the dress, so she would blend in more. Instead of sticking out in her usual clothes. Jeans probably wouldn’t be accepted all too well here.

When she went outside and down towards the city, she was in even more awe. It was totally different to Earth. There was no poverty, that she could see. Everyone seemed to live in the same kind of housing, all seemed wealthy enough too.

Wandering through the streets, she came across the black market pretty easily from Loki’s directions. It was down underneath the streets in the tunnels. Loki told her that Heimdall’s gaze was restricted down there by dark magic.

She met a man in one of the stalls, he had everything she needed to get for Loki.

‘Make sure you hide the items well. Sometimes guards try to search those that emerge from here.’ The man said before she left.

‘Alright… Thanks.’ April nodded.

She did get stopped on the way out, by a guard. He wanted to search her, but unsuspecting of what she was capable of, she didn’t allow it and snapped his neck quite easily. Then she dragged him down a quiet street and dumped his body, praying that Heimdall wasn’t looking at the time.

When she returned to Loki, it seemed she had gotten away with it for now.

‘Do you have the items?’ Loki asked when she entered his chambers.

‘Search me.’ She grinned and held her arms out at her side.

Loki matched her grin and stepped in close. He moved around her first and undid the laces at the back of her dress, then moved in behind her and slid his hand inside her dress and around to her front. He teased across her stomach before moving upwards and underneath her bra.

April let out a small sigh when he brushed across her nipples. Then he grabbed the bottle she had hidden inside her bra.

He pulled it out and stalked back on front of her. ‘And the notes?’ He raised his eyebrow.

‘Keep searching.’ April said innocently.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, but enjoying this little game he crouched down on front of her and flipped her dress up and disappeared under it. April giggled when he stroked up her inner leg softly, then kissed his way up her thighs. Leaving a nibble here and there too.

‘Well, what’s this?’ She heard his voice from underneath the dress. Then she felt him pull a knife out, she had stashed in a garter around her upper thigh.

‘A girls gotta be prepared.’

Loki chuckled darkly and replaced it with care, then continued his way up. He brushed his knuckles across the outside of her knickers and could feel something inside them. So he slid his hand inside and found a bit of paper hidden in the pocket-like gusset of her knickers.

‘You women certainly have plenty of great hiding places within your clothing.’ He purred, sucking on her inner thigh just below where she had her knife. He made her gasp and left a nice love bite on her skin.

‘Well, it’s good to have lots of hiding places.’ April said when Loki emerged from under her dress.

He stood up straight and hooked an arm around her, pulling her flush against him.

‘Mmm, I agree.’ His breath brushed across her lips while he spoke. Then he closed the distance and kissed her firmly.

-

April was so bored while Loki was doing his thing with his  _potion._

‘Remind me again how this will work?’ She was lying on the bed, naked, with her head over the side as she watched Loki upside down while he sat at the table.

Loki broke concentration and leered at her.

‘I’m  _trying_ to make a potion that will corrode the door and the magic that is containing me.’

‘Riiiiight… and how is that  _Heimdall_  guy not breaking in right now to stop you?’ April rolled over so she was looking at him the right way up now.

‘Because my Seidr still works _in_  this room. I just can’t teleport out or do anything out with here.’

‘What’s your plan once you melt the door?’ She got up and sauntered over to him, leaning over his shoulder to watch him.

‘Well, we will then escape using the tesseract. But before, I will need a distraction. You see, Heimdall will know the spell over this room is being broken. But if everyone else is too busy with something more…  _important…_ it should buy me enough time.’ He reached back and slid his hand through her hair.

‘What kind of distraction do you need?’ April closed her eyes, enjoying the way his fingers slid through her hair. Then he suddenly yanked her round and she fell onto his lap.

He gripped her chin, holding her steady to look at him. ‘You and Cubey are going to team up.’ He grinned.

-

April still couldn’t believe Loki was giving her the tesseract. She was actually feeling really nervous about it.

‘Are you sure about this, Loki? One of the first things you told me about the tesseract is that no mortal can control it, it’s too powerful to even hold.’

Loki could hear the hesitation and anxiety in her voice.

‘I am sure. You’re strong, mentally and physically, especially for a mortal. Do you trust me?’ He cupped her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

April swallowed and nodded. ‘You know I do.’

‘Good girl. Now, here. All you need to do is hold it and show it to someone. To cause enough of a distraction.’

Loki had the tesseract appear in his hand, then he passed it to April.

As soon as she held it in her hands, she felt the most intense rush of energy shoot through her veins. She felt powerful, like she could take over the world.

‘April!’ Loki snapped his fingers on front of her face, getting her attention.

He’d seen her eyes glaze over, feeling the power for the first time. He had expected it.

‘Focus, love. Don’t let it consume you, then you _will_  be in trouble.’

‘Would it… kill me?’

‘No… You’d be in trouble from me, because _I_  would kill your ass.’ Loki growled.

After some more talk from Loki, April went on her way out of Loki’s chambers. She took a stroll around the corridors again, looking for anyone that might be suitable. But it was reasonably quiet.

She came across the library and wandered in. While she was looking through the books, she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning around, she saw Sif.

Loki had told her about Sif and the warriors three. And since this was a female warrior, she was pretty certain it was Sif.

‘So, you’re this  _pet_  of Loki’s that everyone is talking about.’ Sif smirked, folding her arms over her chest.

April didn’t miss a beat, smirking back at her. ‘Yep. But I’m the best damn  _pet_ there could be.’ She then reached into the bag at her side and pulled out the tesseract.

Sif’s eyes widened in shock and she reached for her sword. ‘Impossible.’ She muttered.

‘Anything is possible if you put your mind to it.’ April laughed, then bolted away from her with the tesseract.

Sif ran after her and started calling for guards to help.

  
Meanwhile in his chambers, Loki could sense that it was time. He closed his eyes to concentrate and shielded himself from Heimdall’s view, so he was covered out of his chambers, then he picked up a handful of the powder and blew it at the door.

Just as he hoped, as soon as his powder hit the magic on the door, it corroded entirely.

Loki rushed out and then was able to teleport to the meeting point, just outside the main hall. He could hear a commotion coming from down the corridor and looked to see April running as quickly as she could towards him.

He saw Sif, some guards and Thor running after her. But she was quick, he knew she would make it. Especially when she took out a few throwing knives and tossed them behind her, slowing a few of the guards down.

‘That’s my girl.’ He said to himself, his heart full of pride.

April came to a skidding halt next to Loki. She handed him the tesseract and Loki put his arm around her waist, holding her tightly into his side.

‘Brother! Don’t do this!’ Thor shouted, not risking going too much closer since Loki was wielding the tesseract.

Loki chuckled and held it up. ‘Since when did I start listening to you?’

With that, Loki and April disappeared into a portal that was opened up by the tesseract.


	25. Chapter 25

‘What kinda fresh hell was  _that?’_  April screeched when their feet were firmly planted on firm ground again.

Travelling by the tesseract was definitely not as nice as the pretty rainbow colours of the Bifrost.

‘Feeling dizzy?’ Loki chuckled, steadying her as she swayed on her feet.

‘Where are we, anyway? It’s bloody boiling.’ She looked around, confused.

They had landed in some random field. Loki waved his hand over the tesseract and it disappeared. Then in the blink of an eye, they were both wearing normal Midgardian clothing.

‘And would you give me some damn notice when you do that!’ April grumbled and punched his arm. ‘It feels funny.’

‘Stop whinging and come on. Let’s find somewhere to stay for the night and work out a plan.’

They made their way out of the field and April soon worked out they were in Australia.

‘You got us here?’ She gasped and turned to Loki.

He grinned and bowed. ‘I certainly did. Don’t say I’m not good to you.’ He winked at her.

April started laughing with happiness and flung herself on him, arms around his neck and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Loki laughed too and spun her around a few times.

‘We will do this. _Together_. I promise.’ He whispered into her ear.

-

Loki and April managed to find a hotel, then they figured out where exactly in Australia they were. And as luck would have it, they were only a few hundred miles from where Alexander last was. Well, that April knew of anyway.   
  


April had gone for a shower while Loki lay on the bed for a nap. When April emerged from the en-suite, she jumped on top of Loki and sprawled out over the top of him.

‘You’re soaking, April!’ He growled, but didn’t make a move to get her off.

‘In both ways.’ April winked at him and moved up to straddle over him, her cunt directly on top of his crotch.

Loki smirked and gripped her hips, not allowing her to move much apart from a rocking movement on him.

‘You know, it was rather arousing seeing you take on Thor back on Asgard. And when you were able to wield the tesseract…’ Loki trailed off as he used his Seidr to remove his clothes, so that she was grinding on his bare cock.

‘You knew I could wield it… right?’ She gasped, feeling him hardening under her. 

‘Mmm…’ Loki paused for effect. ‘I wasn’t entirely sure. It could’ve either consumed you entirely, or went like it did.’ He grinned.

‘WHAT?!’ She stopped moving and glared down at him. ‘You mean it  _could_ have killed me?’ She screeched and tried to move off him.

Loki chuckled and lifted her up very slightly, to position the tip of his cock directly at her wet entrance.

‘Well… Cubey is normally too strong for mortals. It was a slight gamble, I guess.’ 

‘LOKI!’ She shouted and hit his chest.

But Loki then pulled her down on him, sheathing his cock nicely into her warmth. He groaned and thrust upwards, getting nice and deep. She faltered, eyes rolling back in her head for a moment. Garbled noises came from her mouth, but then she focused again.

‘I could’ve been killed… aaaangh!’ She cried out when he raised her up and pulled her down on him again.

Loki chuckled, then he rolled them over and pinned her down beneath him, thrusting down and hard into her. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her, restraining her in place. Just where he wanted her.

He did enjoy the way she wriggled and fought underneath him. It made it much more fun and arousing.

‘Asshole!’ She hissed at him.

‘You love it.’ Loki laughed and bit her neck, shutting her up once more while his thrusts became regular and quick, his hips bruising against her with each one.

‘You could’ve…’ She paused as the pleasure was taking over. ‘killed me.’

Loki suckled on her neck and leaned down to tease her nipples, nipping them too. ‘I know… But we both know how much you love the danger. I bet your panties were soaking wet when you took hold of the tesseract. Were they not?’ He said knowingly.

‘Ughhhh!’ April moaned in annoyance and arousal as he hit deep, hitting that sweet sweet spot near her cervix. The pain from being so deep mingled wonderfully.

With her eyes shut, she was slightly surprised when she felt a cold, sharp blade against her throat.

Opening her eyes, she glanced down and saw he had his dagger against her. A wicked look on his face. She knew not to move her head down, or she would get cut.

Her arousal grew tenfold, and Loki could feel that as he moved within her. It was evidently clear. Making him feel smug and even more aroused himself.

‘We both know you love the danger. It thrills you. Makes you feel alive.’ He pushed the blade into her, just enough at the side of her neck to nick her skin.

She gasped and felt like she was floating.

‘Knowing how strong I am, that I could kill you in an instant if I so wanted to... That arouses you too, doesn’t it? Trusting me that much with your life,  _literally,_ in my hands.’ He growled, pushing deep into her and exploding. His seed rushing into her, making her come too.

‘Oh god. Yes!!!’ She screamed to the high heavens.

The dagger disappeared from his hand and he collapsed on top of her, licking the small bit of blood off her neck.

‘Holy… shit.’ She gasped, her mind still floating.

‘There was nothing _holy_  about that.’ Loki chuckled darkly.

  
The following morning, April was desperate to get moving. To go find Alexander and finish it. But Loki wanted them to come up with a plan first, and to wait for more information. April had sent a message to one of her  _associates_ to get some more information about how many men Alexander currently had and his exact location.

But April kept saying that her friend would be able to find her wherever they were.

Loki put his foot down and said no. They were staying put.

April had other ideas.

While Loki tried to read a book, sitting on the edge of the bed, she tried some distraction tactics. First, she strutted around naked, getting no response at all. Aside from the noticeable bulge that grew in his trousers, he was damn good at controlling his urges when he wanted to.

She tried poking and prodding at him, but he ignored her completely. Not phased at all.

April then started talking non stop about random crap. And then she sneezed. Making Loki conjure up a hanky for her and it floated over to her.

She shook her head. ‘Show off.’ She muttered. But at least he was giving her  _some_ attention.

‘Hey, do you ever sneeze and feel like one of your eyeballs are gonna fall out ‘cause it starts twitching like hell?’ April blurted out and crawled onto the bed.

Loki briefly glanced at her with an eyebrow up. ‘No… You weirdo.’ He then looked back down at his book.

‘Mine does. Alllll the time.’ April flopped down on the bed next to him on her back. She looked up at him, admiring him from that viewpoint for a while.

‘What about getting any strands of that long hair of yours stuck all up in your crack after you shower? God that’s a horrible feeling. But at the same time rather satisfying when you pull it out.’

That earned her a  _horrified_ stare for a moment, but no other response.

‘Have you ever noticed that you’re never disgusted by the smell of your own farts? But other peoples are utter vile. It’s weird, huh?’

Loki gritted his teeth, doing his best to ignore her stupid talks.

‘Have you noticed that’  

‘Alright! Let’s go.’ He said quickly in defeat and had his book disappear, before hearing what else she was going to come out with next.

He really didn’t want to know.


	26. Chapter 26

‘WATCH OUT FOR THE KANGAROO!’

April quickly swerved at Loki’s yelling, almost hitting an on-coming car in the process in order to miss hitting the kangaroo.

Loki briefly covered his eyes with his hand, while holding on tightly to the door handle.

‘Pull over and let me drive!’ He demanded.  

‘Come on, Loks. I’ve got this. It’s just weird having kangaroo’s hopping onto the HOLY SHIT IS THAT A KOALA?’ She screeched, looking off to the side in a tree. 

‘EYES ON THE ROAD, APRIL!’ Loki shouted and grabbed the steering wheel, directing it back as she almost crashed into a sign.

‘But a koala! They’re soooo cute!’

‘Pull over  _right now._ ’

‘Ugh, you’re such a grump.’ April grumbled, but she gave in and pulled into the side of the road so they could switch seats.

Loki felt much better now he was in control again. ‘Now you can look at all the pretty animals as much as you wish.’ He said condescendingly as he pulled back out onto the road.

April just muttered under her breath and folded her arms over her chest. But she did look at the animals while Loki drove.

‘Have you ever been here before?’ April asked.

‘I have not. I’m guessing by the way you’re admiring the animals, you haven’t either?’

‘Nope. Always been too far, never had a reason to come here until now.’ She sighed.

Loki nodded and concentrated on the road.

After half an hour of driving, April got bored and fidgety. She looked at Loki and a smirk spread across her face. Loki could see her out of the corner of his eye but decided to ignore her and keep his eyes on the road.

Though he soon found out exactly what she was up to, as she reached over and put her hand on his thigh, slowly sliding higher until she was cupping his cock through his jeans. Making him hiss when she squeezed him.

‘April. Don’t.’ He growled in warning.

‘Aw come on. I’m boooooored.’ She whined and proceeded to unbuckle his belt and pull his zipper down.

Loki tried swatting at her hands to get her away, but she was determined and managed to pull his semi-erect cock out. She stroked it a few times then leaned over and took him into her mouth.

‘Oh fuck.’ Loki moaned and slowed down a bit so he could at least try not to crash.

April took him down her throat and sucked him like he was her last meal. But when Loki swerved, barely missing a lorry coming in the other direction, he was quick to grab her hair and yank her off him.

‘Behave April. Not the time nor the place.’ He snarled and used his Seidr to cover himself again.

He bit down hard on his tongue while he tried to think about anything else but the feel of her luscious lips and her soft, wet tongue… Nope, he shook his head and tried to think about… Thor in a bikini.

He shuddered and felt his cock starting to soften, slowly. But it was working.

April folded her arms over her chest and sat back in a huff. But it didn’t last long, a few minutes later a new idea popped into her mind. She took a few seconds to wriggle out of her jeans, her knickers too. Then she spread her legs open and started touching herself.

‘Ohhh, yes.’ She moaned, head falling back as she fingered herself.

Though she wasn’t denying that it always felt much better when Loki was doing it. How she loved his long, devilish fingers and the way they could curl deep inside her, hitting all the right spots that she couldn’t reach.

She thought about his cock, the way it stretched and filled her  _so good..._

Loki kept glancing over at her, his eyes glazing over when he saw her pleasuring herself. His jaw hung open and his cock hardened again. No matter how many suggestive pictures of Thor he tried to put into his mind, it was all washed away by April.

When her moaning started, it only made it even worse.

Tyres screeched as he pushed the pedal right down, hurrying along the road they soon came to a turn off down a dirt track. Once far enough away from the main road, Loki pulled into the side. April was still masturbating, eyes closed and thinking about Loki taking her in various positions.

‘Out. Now.’ Loki demanded, causing her eyes to fly open to see where they were.

She was confused, and in too much pleasure to stop so she kept going even as Loki got out of the car. He stormed around the car and hauled open the passenger door. He reached in and grabbed April’s arm, pulling her out of the car with such force she almost went flying.

‘Enough of your teasing, pet.’ He snapped and dragged her to the front of the car.

April was shoved down over the bonnet, Loki placed a firm hand to the back of her neck to keep her down.

‘Ow! Loki, it’s hot!’ She hissed as she could feel the heat against her hands and cheek. But it wasn’t hot enough to burn her.

‘Tough.’ He pinched the inside of her thighs and forced her to spread her legs, then he moved in between them and pulled out his cock. He was painfully hard, straining towards her wet warmth.

‘This is what you get for teasing me, girl.’ He growled deep and rammed into her, making her gasp and clench around him almost instantly as he forced his way into her.

It always took her a few seconds to adjust to him, with his impeccable size it was difficult.

Loki twisted his fist around her hair, tugging tightly as he moulded his front against her back. His hips ramming into her, forcing her further onto the bonnet until she no longer had her feet on the ground.

‘Godddd…. Lokiiiiii, pleeeeeease.’ She whimpered, the burning of her scalp hurting but it only added to her pleasure.

‘What do you want?’ Loki grunted in her ear, fucking her hard.

‘Make me fucking come!’ She yelled out in ecstasy.

‘Ask nicely. Only good girls get what they ask for.’ He purred and slowed right down, grinding himself into her in circles and keeping his cock as deep as he possibly could. Making her mewl underneath him.

April bit down on her lower lip. She knew he wasn’t going to give in until she asked, or begged, nicely.

‘ _Please!’_ She whimpered.

‘Please,  _what?’_ Loki grinned wickedly, halting his movements.

She growled in frustration and tried moving underneath him, but she couldn’t do anything from the weight of his body pinning her down.

‘I have all the time in the world, pet.’ He chuckled, nipping her earlobe.

After hesitating for a while, then realising she was going to remain trapped there between the hot car bonnet and Loki’s firm chest, she gave in.

‘Urghhhhh. Please make me come,  _Sir.’_ She cried out.

As soon as she spoke, Loki started rutting into her again. He slid a hand underneath her, between her legs and started rubbing her clit.

‘Ohhh FUCK!’ She screamed as she was thrown into an orgasm, squeezing down hard on Loki’s cock. Making him orgasm too with a loud grunt.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred and trailed his nose down her neck, making her shiver. ‘See, it’s not so difficult to behave once in a while. Is it?’ He smirked.

April just huffed in response while he got off her, letting her slide off the car. She turned around to face him and the smug look on his face.

‘You can be such an asshole sometimes!’ She folded her arms over her chest.

Loki grinned down at her and cupped her chin. ‘And you can be such a brat…’ He trailed off when he looked over April’s shoulder. There was a man in a hat and trench coat standing against a car, parked at the opposite side of the track. How Loki never heard or saw him pulling up, he had no idea.

The guy didn’t even seem phased when Loki disappeared from where he was with April and re-appeared right on front of the guy, a dagger at his throat.

‘Who are you?’ Loki hissed, pressing the blade into his skin.

He was as cool as a cucumber, only glanced past Loki to look at April. ‘Care to explain?’ He said to her.

April grabbed her knickers from the car and quickly put them on, then she crossed over to where the two guys were.

‘It’s ok, Loki. This is my friend, Nate. He’s the one who is keeping track of Alexander for me.’ She put her hand on Loki’s arm and he backed down, the knife disappeared in a shimmer of green.

Nate smiled and nodded at Loki. Then he looked at April and shook his head while tutting. ‘Always seem to find you in compromising positions.’

‘Yeah, well you should give warning when you’re going to drop in next time.’ April narrowed her eyes back at him but was smiling.

Loki growled low in his chest that April heard. Not happy with the conversation.

‘Anyway, to the point. Have you found him?’ April asked.

‘Yes. He’s currently just booked into a hotel, the Royal Ashburn. It’s about seventy miles from here. He’s booked in for a two week stay.’ Nate reached into his pocket and handed her a file.

April flicked through it and saw pictures of Alexander with some girls that clearly didn’t want to be there with him. There was the address and details about the hotel too.

‘Thanks, Nate.’ She nudged Loki. ‘Pay him.’ Then she wandered back to the car, still looking through the file.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up, he looked from April to Nate, then back to April again. He sighed and clenched his jaw as he pulled out his wallet and handed over a stash of notes to Nate.

‘Pleasure to meet you.’ Nate tipped his hat at Loki then got into his car and drove off rather silently.

Loki spun round on his feet and stormed over to April. She was back in the car, but he opened the door and glared in at her. ‘What the hell was that all about?’ He snarled.

‘What? That was Nate.’ April shrugged, not looking away from the file in her lap.

‘How did he know where to find us? How can you trust him?’

‘I’ve known him for years. He’s a great spy, one of the best. His best friend was taken by Alexander too, she unfortunately didn’t make it out and killed herself. He wants the bastard taken down just as much as I do.’ April said, looking up at Loki briefly.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Right. Let’s go.’

He got back in the drivers’ side and they carried on with their journey.

April couldn’t deny, the closer they got to their destination the more nervous she became. This was her chance, her chance to finally take down Alexander.

She only hoped she wouldn’t fail.


	27. Chapter 27

‘Let’s get him!’ April went to move from their hiding spot, but Loki grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

‘Not yet. We need to scope this place out, figure out how many girls are here. We have to tread carefully.’ He said firmly, hauling her back down to crouch beside him.

April knew that Loki was right. They couldn’t go in all guns blazing until they knew what they were dealing with.

‘How do we do that?’ April sighed and ran her hand down her face.

She watched in irritation as Alexander swanned around inside the hotel’s restaurant, men around him and a few girls dotting around. Having large glass windows was rather handy for Loki and April to watch through. They were hidden behind a bush at the other side of the car park, opposite the restaurant.

‘Let’s go back to our hotel, come up with a plan.’ Loki kept hold of April’s wrist, making sure she didn’t try anything foolish, and they made their way back down the road to where they were staying.

The hotel they had booked into was quite fancy, it had a swimming pool, spa and a Jacuzzi. But April wasn’t in the mood to take advantage of the facilities, not while Alexander was  _so_ close.

When they were back in their room, April kept pacing back and fore. She couldn’t settle.

Loki was sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands.

‘We need to act now. What if something spooks him and he runs off somewhere else?’

‘We  _will_ act once we have a plan. We can’t go barging in there like Bilgesnipe, because that  _will_ cause him to spook and run.’ Loki said calmly.

‘Bilg-what?’ April looked at him confused, as she continued walking back and fore.

‘Never mind. We can’t go barging in. But I do have a plan. I will go in and try to make contact with him, claiming I am interested in his  _stock._ See if I can get somewhat close to him, or even a meeting with him. Once I figure out where the girls are, then we can attack.’ Loki suggested.

‘Ok. Let’s do it now then!’ April said eagerly, only stopping momentarily until Loki shook his head.

‘Not yet. There’s a party at the hotel tomorrow, that’s the perfect opportunity to do so. And first, I need you to contact Nate, see if he can get us information on someone close to Alexander that I can refer to, so he trusts me.’

‘Ok. I’m on it.’ April pulled out her phone and sent a quick text, receiving one just as quick back from Nate saying he would get onto it straight away.

‘Are you going to sit down or are you going to burn a hole in the damn carpet?’ Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘I can’t just sit around and wait, Loki. I need to go and spy on him again, keep a close eye.’ She said in a rush, then made a move towards the door.

‘April.’ Loki barked, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around to face him but was antsy and couldn’t stand still. Loki knew how hard this was for her, but he also knew she could easily blow it if she wasn’t careful and calm.

He sat up straight and motioned her to him with a come-hither finger. She rolled her eyes but went over to him. When she reached him, he spread his legs open and captured her in his arms, pulling her in against him. He hooked his ankles around hers, keeping her in place.

‘I know you are anxious to get him, love. But we have to this right. I don’t want you getting hurt either, which you will if you go charging in.’ His tone was gentle yet with a hint of firmness too. He reached up and cupped her chin. ‘I promise you, we  _will_ get him.’

April sighed and nodded. Loki then slid his hands down to her hips, squeezing her. ‘Come on, I’m taking you out for dinner to take your mind off it.’ Loki grinned and stood up, making her stumble back slightly, but Loki’s arm around her waist steadied her.

‘Dinner?’ April frowned.

‘Yes, dinner. You know, where we go out to a nice restaurant to eat.’ Loki said cheekily as he went to her bag and pulled out a nice dress she had, tossing it to her. ‘Get changed.’

She still looked slightly bewildered as she looked at the dress, and then up to Loki again.

‘Like a date?’ She said, her voice slightly higher than she meant to.

Loki shrugged. ‘Why not? You’re mine and I would quite like to show you off.’

April’s jaw hung open, she didn’t really know what to say to that. What  _could_  she say to that?

She started to get changed, then noticed Loki was just standing there staring at her.

‘Aren’t you getting changed too?’ She asked as she pulled on the dress.

‘I’m just waiting for you.’ He grinned and in a shimmer of green, he changed from his jeans and t-shirt into an all-black suit, tie and everything. His shoes immaculately polished, April was sure she would be able to see her face in them.

Loki grinned at the way she was eyeing him up, unconsciously licking her lips. He raised an eyebrow and tipped his head towards her, silently urging her to continue getting ready.

He thought she was ready once she had her dress and heels on, but then she grabbed her make-up bag and started sorting her face.

Loki groaned and ran his hand down his face as he leaned against the door. ‘You do not need to fuss with your face, April.’

‘Of course I do. Not going on a supposed date looking like a zombie.’

‘Maybe I like the zombie look.’ Loki winked at her with a smirk.

‘Yeah, but you’re a weirdo.’ She smirked back at him.

Loki chuckled and continued to wait until April deemed herself ready to go.

‘Ready now?’ Loki asked, hoping they could  _finally_ go to dinner.

‘Don’t sound so grumpy. Going on a date with a God, of course I need to look good.’ April grinned and walked up to him, she slid her arms around him underneath his jacket.

‘True.’ Loki nodded and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. ‘Now, let’s go!’

He took her hand and the two took a walk through the city. Loki seemed to have a place in mind, so April just went with it. She thought it was sweet how he was trying to take her mind off Alexander. It was much needed, too.

And it worked, Loki was the perfect gentleman. Treated April like a princess. Tucking her chair in for her, ordering on her behalf, ordering the most expensive wine. Not to mention the food was great, April had no idea how he discovered the place, but she certainly wasn’t complaining as she tucked into a delicious steak.

‘I still can’t believe you eat yours practically still moo’ing.’ April said to Loki, pointing at his plate.

‘It’s medium-rare. Hardly still alive.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Besides, you lose the wonderful texture if you over cook it. Here, try a bit.’ He cut a bit off and held his fork out towards her.

‘It’s still pink on the inside!’ April scrunched her nose up.

‘Just try it.’ Loki growled low, a smirk on his face.

April sighed but gave in and tried it. Her face turned from looking disgusted to looking rather surprised.

‘Ok… I see your point. That is tasty and a nice texture. But still, I’d rather not have blood on my plate.’ She then proceeded to squirt some more tomato ketchup onto her plate, making Loki laugh.

‘Sometimes fresh meat can be the tastiest.’ Loki winked at her.

April raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Is that supposed to be a euphemism?’

‘Perhaps.’ Loki just had a smug look on his face while he continued eating.   
  


But Loki did have other ideas. When they returned to their hotel room, his gentlemanly demeanour went flying out the door. He pinned her against the wall and started assaulting her mouth with his own, as if trying to swallow her whole. She could taste the wine on his lips and tongue.

April tried clawing at his clothes, but Loki didn’t let her. He unbuckled his belt and looped it around her neck, making it form like a collar and lead. Then he pushed on her shoulder.

‘Down, girl.’ He growled.

She obeyed without hesitation and sunk down to her knees on front of him. Loki’s grin grew even larger and he gripped her chin, his thumb popping into her mouth. ‘Good girl.’ He purred when she sucked on his thumb.

His cock was hard in his trousers, so he quickly fixed that issue and pulled it free. April was always in awe at his cock, so perfect. Well, as perfect as a cock could be.

Giving a tug on the belt, choking her slightly and making her gasp, Loki removed his thumb from her mouth and gripped his cock. He rubbed it across her lips.

‘Open wide, pet. Here’s some proper raw meat.’

After April proceeded to suck Loki off, swallowing all his sperm and earning lots of praise, it was then her turn. Loki threw her on the bed and his head disappeared under her dress. Her knickers were simply torn off, like they were made of paper. A stark reminder of his strength, that only made April even more aroused.

Her thighs clenched around his head while he feasted on her. If she hadn’t known any better, she would’ve thought that he hadn’t eaten in weeks. It was like she was his final meal. She saw stars and could barely form words even in her own mind as his silver tongue skilfully twisted and wriggled inside her before being replaced by his long dastardly fingers so that his tongue could assault her clit.

When she came, she came hard and almost passed out completely.

Neither of them bothered to clean themselves up, too exhausted. So they curled up in one another’s arms and Loki pulled the blanket over them after using his Seidr to remove the rest of their clothing.

April sighed in contentment, feeling safe in Loki’s arms while she drifted off to sleep.

-

Loki woke in the middle of the night, he was slightly confused as April was no longer in bed with him. He rolled over and saw the digital clock saying it was just one am.

‘April?’ He called out into the dark room, but there was no answer. He couldn’t sense her at all.

Getting up, he rushed to check in the en-suite, but she wasn’t there.

‘Shit!’ He hissed and ran his hand down his face.

He had a feeling he knew  _exactly_  where she would be.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki teleported as quickly as he could to the hotel where Alexander was staying. He could hear noises coming from inside and knew instantly that April would be in trouble.

Running in with his daggers in hand, ready to attack, he felt his stomach drop when he reached the corridor.

April was pinned to the wall by two burly security men, they were punching her stomach and her feet were dangling up off the ground.

Loki ran over to them and stabbed them both in the neck. April started to collapse but Loki quickly grabbed her and carefully eased her down to the floor.

‘APRIL!’ He raised her head up while she coughed and clutched at her stomach in agony. ‘Speak to me, April.’ He said in a panic.

‘Get… Alexander.’ She coughed.

Loki ignored her and put his hand over her stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated the best he could, trying to heal her pain even if just a little. And he managed, her violent coughing stopped.

‘Need to get him!’ April snarled and tried to get up, with Loki’s help she was able to stand.

She started running down the corridor to the back of the hotel, Loki was quick to follow. She was a woman on a mission, and he knew there was no point trying to form a plan now or to stop her, it was too late. Alexander knew she was here and after him.

They got to the exit at the back and saw some men hustling a bunch of girls into the back of a van. And out of the corner of her eye, April spotted Alexander getting into a car.

She started running towards him, but he was too quick getting in, and the car took off. April tried chasing it out of the car park and down the road, but it was too fast for her to catch.

Loki was trying to chase after the van of girls, but it took off too. Even though he was hot on its trail and was capable of running  _very_ fast… The back doors flew open and to Loki’s horror, one of the men threw a girl out from the speeding van. He had to make a split decision to keep running after the van or catch the girl.

He opted for the latter.

Luckily, he was able to grab the girl before she fell onto the road, no doubt the impact would’ve killed her. It had the desired effect from the men in the van, as it distracted Loki long enough so they could escape.

The poor girl had passed out because of everything going on. Loki carried the limp girl in his arms back towards the hotel, where April was. She was on the ground in the middle of the road, screaming and crying that Alexander had gotten away.

She was cursing herself for being so foolish and barging in there. How could she have been so stupid to think it would work on her own?

Loki rushed over to her, glaring at the cars that were beeping at her for blocking the road.

‘April. Come on.’ He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, she tried to pull away from him, but he slid his arm around her waist tightly and teleported the three of them back to their hotel room.

‘I’m such an idiot!’ April cried and kicked the chair in the room.

Loki put the girl down on the sofa and then turned to April. He hurried over to her and put his arms around her, cradling her head in against his chest.

‘You’re not an idiot, sweetheart. Calm down, it’s ok.’ He said softly.

‘It’s not ok, Loki. They got away!’ She looked up at him, pushing against his chest to try and get some space but Loki didn’t let her get far, his arms were like iron.

‘They did. But we will find them again.’

Tears started streaming down over her cheeks. ‘What have I done?’ She sobbed and hugged into his chest.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s going to be ok.’ Loki rocked her gently back and fore, and stroked her hair to soothe her.

It took April a while to calm down, then she registered the girl on the sofa properly.

‘You saved one of them?’ She gasped.

‘She was thrown out the van at me, poor thing. If you can take anything away from this, it’s that you at least got one of them to safety.’ Loki said, rubbing April’s back.

April sat on the edge of the sofa and looked over the girl. She was wearing a simple dress, but even that didn’t hide the fact that she was skin and bone.

‘She looks like she’s been stuck with him for a long time.’ April swallowed hard, so many memories came back to her.

‘Are you ok?’ Loki asked, moving to stand beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

‘Yeah... I was lucky, I wasn’t there for long. I can’t imagine how the girls who’ve been there for years and years must feel.’ She sighed.

‘No matter how long, it’s not something  _anyone_ should go through.’ Loki said angrily, thinking to what that asshole was doing.

‘Maybe she might know what their plans are, where they are going.’ April said hopefully.

‘Perhaps. But we best let her sleep for now.’ Loki draped a blanket over the girl.

Loki and April got into bed too, but they both kept their clothes on. Deciding the girl would no doubt be freaking out enough when she woke, they didn’t want her to have to deal with two naked strangers either.

Loki pulled April in against him, she lay her head on his chest.

‘I’m sorry, Loks. I know I shouldn’t have gone there. But I couldn’t sleep. I just’

‘It’s alright.’ Loki interrupted. ‘I know you were anxious and desperate to save the girls. I can see why now, from the state of her. I’m sorry for trying to hold you back.’ Loki kissed the top of her head.

April shook her head and looked at him. ‘No, you were right. If I had waited and went with the plan, we might’ve been able to get them  _all_  out. I’ve blown our chance.’

‘No, you haven’t. We  _will_ find him again. No matter if it’s the last thing we do. I give you my word, I won’t rest until we find him.’


	29. Chapter 29

April was startled awake by a shrill screeching sound that filled the small hotel room.

She shot up, eyes wide. But all she could see was the girl on the sofa, backing away scared and Loki having just came in the door with a tray of breakfast and a piece of toast in his mouth. He had frozen on the spot when she screamed, looking wide eyed.

April just laughed at the look on his face, having toast shoved in his gob made it even funnier.

The girl looked over at April, confused at her laughing. Then she looked back at Loki, terrified.

Loki moved slowly across the room, putting down the tray of food on the table. He then grabbed a plate and went to the bed to join April. Once he was sitting against the headboard and April started eating, he looked over at the girl.

‘That’s for you.’ He motioned to the tray on the table next to her.

He’d got a variety of food, not sure what she would want to eat.

She looked at the tray, like it would suddenly snap and bite her. Then she looked back at Loki and April nervously.

‘It’s ok. You can eat.’ April said with a kind smile.

The girl was  _very_ hesitant, but she did swing her stick-like legs over the side of the sofa as she reached out to take the tray. She took a while before she started eating, but once she started, she couldn’t stop.

‘I never thought I’d meet someone with a bigger appetite than April.’ Loki said jokingly, earning a jab in his side from April’s elbow.

‘Ow.’ He whined and glared at her.

April motioned with her eyes towards the girl, silently communicating to him that it probably wasn’t the best time to be joking about that kind of thing.

But the girl didn’t seem to have noticed, or maybe she didn’t care. She just ate the food and kept her eyes down. Once she finished eating, she sat there nervously.

April decided to try and get through to her. She got off the bed and slowly walked over towards her, then sat down next to her on the sofa.

‘You know, you’re safe now… You’re  _free_. You don’t have to be scared anymore.’ April said softly.

The girl looked at April, eyes wide and confused. Then she glanced over at Loki before looking back at April.

‘You don’t have to worry about him. He’s just a big idiot.’ April motioned to Loki.

The girl looked over again and Loki just waved with an over the top smile. Making April face-palm.

‘What’s your name?’ April asked, getting the girls attention again.

It took a minute before she responded.

‘Donna.’ Her voice was slightly croaky. It was likely she hadn’t been allowed to speak for god knows how long.

‘Well, Donna. My name is April. And that’s Loki. I know you must be scared and confused right now. But I used to be one of you.’

Donna’s eyes widened. ‘How…’ She gasped out.

‘I managed to escape, just. It was years ago, but I’ve been working to try and find Alexander again. To take him out and to save you all. I messed up a bit last night, not following through with a plan and being too eager to get to him. But at least we got _you_  out.’ April smiled.

She was desperate to just ask her for information, whether she knew where Alexander and the girls would be heading. But she knew she would have to tread lightly and not spook her more than she already was.

Donna didn’t know what to say. She looked down at her hands in her lap.

‘How old are you?’ Loki asked, still on the bed to keep distance from her.

‘Twenty-eight.’ Donna said, not making eye contact with Loki. Still unsure of him.

‘How long have you been stuck with him?’ April asked.

Donna frowned, in thought for a moment. ‘Four years… I think.’

Loki’s eyes widened in shock. So did April’s. She dreaded to think how many babies she’d been made to have.

‘What’s your last name? We can try and contact some family or friends. They must be missing you.’ Loki suggested.

‘It’s Clark.’

April suddenly shot up, hands over her mouth and she seemed rather excited. Loki looked utterly confused.

‘Oh my god! You’re Donna Clark, from Florida?’

Donna nodded, wondering what April was getting so excited about.

‘You’re Nate’s best friend!’ April ran across the room to grab her phone to call him.

‘You know Nate?’ Donna asked, coughing slightly.

‘I do. We wouldn’t have found Alexander without him. He’s been trying to help take him down ever since you were taken.’ April said quickly.

Donna had a few tears while April spoke to Nate on the phone. Nate was so happy to hear that she was alive and as ok as could be. He was going to head over as soon as he could, but it wouldn’t be until later that night.

A little while later, Donna was sleeping again after having a shower.

April was lying on the bed, spread out. She was rubbing her temples as she had a sore head. Loki joined her on the bed and lay on his side next to her, hand on her chest with his thumb rubbing against her neck.

‘Are you going to try asking her again?’ Loki asked.

‘I don’t know. She seemed pretty adamant that she didn’t have a clue about where they were going.’ April sighed.

She’d tried asking Donna about where Alexander was heading next with the other girls, but it was proving to be a useless task.

Suddenly April had a brainwave. She sat up straight and looked down at Loki.

‘You! You could use your mind, thing. Where you can see people’s memories? There might be something that she doesn’t remember but might be there subconsciously.’

Loki ran his hand down his face, not looking overly pleased with that idea.

‘I don’t know, love. It’s a risky thing to do, it might also pull other memories from her that she’s been trying to keep hidden and forget.’ Loki felt torn on what to do.

‘But we  _need_ to try. We need to know where he’s going, before it’s too late. God knows how far he’s gotten now. I know it’s my fault, but we need to try and save the rest of the girls.’ April said pleadingly.

Loki sighed and thought for a moment. ‘Alright, I’ll do it.’ He agreed.

He was a little reluctant to do so, but he quietly crept over towards Donna and was careful to sit on the edge of the sofa, not waking her up. He then hovered his palm over her forehead and took in a deep breath before he pressed his palm against her and started sifting through her memories just from the last few days.

Loki could feel so much anguish, defeat, horror, sadness, emptiness… The memories even just from the last few days were truly awful for the poor girl. Loki felt rage build up inside of him at the way the girls were treated, it was the worst thing he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of awful things…

April watched from the bed anxiously, nibbling on her nails. Loki looked deep in concentration, his face changing a lot from sadness to anger. Then he finally stopped, gasping.

Donna was thrashing in her sleep now, the memories that were pulled from her seeming like a nightmare to her. Luckily, she never woke up, so Loki got away from her in time without being caught. And she soon settled down again.

He sat on the bed next to April, looking shook up.

‘Any luck?’ April gulped.

Loki looked at April intensely. Then, surprising her, he pulled her into a crushing hug.

‘L…Loki?’ She squeaked.

‘I am _so_  relieved you got away from him when you did.’ Loki whispered into her hair, still not letting her go.

April was slightly shocked and surprised, but she wasn’t going to complain. Even if it did feel like he was smushing the life out of her.

Eventually he let her go, and she saw his eyes were slightly watery. It made her heart melt completely.

‘I know where they’re headed. She was present when they were discussing plans. The poor girl was really conditioned and trained to block everything out, not taking in any of the conversations that went on between the men. It’s terrifying.’ Loki swallowed the lump in his throat.

‘Yeah, I think they’d be good at that over time.’ April snarled angrily. ‘Where are they headed?’

‘To the harbour, seems they’re shipping them out of Australia. So, we better get going.’ Loki stood up and started gathering all their things together.

April wrote out a note for Donna, saying to stay there and that Nate would be along to get her soon. She also left some money for her as well and wished her luck.

Loki put a spell over the door, so she couldn’t leave. For her own safety, she wasn’t in the right mind frame. He made it so only Nate could get in. Then he and April got in their car and headed off across Australia again.

It took a few hours to get to the harbour. They only hoped and prayed that they weren’t going to be too late. But Loki was almost certain they would just about make it, going off what Donna had heard.

When they got there, it was dark. But they managed to park up and sneak into the harbour, there wasn’t many people going around, which made it easier for them. It wasn’t looking like their luck was in, until a large van pulled up right by a boat.

April and Loki ducked behind a big container and peeped round to watch.

‘There he is.’ April whispered as Alexander got out of the van.

Two more vans turned up and a bunch of men got out. They were wearing weird armour and had odd looking guns. They opened the first van and there were seventeen girls in total.

‘Come on, move out!’ One of the men shouted and started hauling the girls out of the van.

Loki frowned and looked closer, there was something about the men that was niggling at him. But he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

‘Come on, let’s go!’ April whispered to Loki, but he put his arm around her to stop her.

‘Wait. There’s something about those guys…’ Loki trailed off, his eyes widening suddenly when he spotted a badge on one of the men.

‘Oh no.’

‘What?’ April asked.

‘That’s SHIELD agents.’


	30. Chapter 30

‘Stay here.’ Loki said firmly to April.

He wanted to get a closer look. So he shape-shifted into a snake, much to the surprise of April who watched with her eyes wide while Loki slithered away towards the van and group of men.

There was a man not far from where he and April had been hiding, so he went up to him and quickly transformed back to himself to slash the agents throat, then just as quick he changed into a snake again and continued to the next agent.

He managed to take out five of the SHIELD agents before he was spotted. Though they never spotted him, exactly, they just noticed that the agents were dropping like flies.

‘What the heeee ahhhhhh!’ One of the other agents cried out when Loki gave him a surprise stab in the neck.

Then the fight broke out. The girls all huddled together, near the dock not far from the boat.

Loki took out as many of the agents as he could. But he wasn’t alone, April came running in to help him. She skidded down and knocked an agent off his feet, so she was then able to stab him in the back and grab his gun.

She turned and aimed the gun at as many of the men as possible until she ran out of bullets. But it was difficult, as more of them seemed to come out of nowhere.

Loki and April joined back to back, covering each other as they threw knife after knife at them, taking them out one by one, but quickly and efficiently.

April spotted Alexander out of the corner of her eye, he was trying to usher the girls onto the boat. But he looked over and locked eyes with April. Seeing the murderous look on her face, he abandoned the girls at the side of the dock and ran onto the boat himself.

April wasn’t about to let him escape so easily though. She ran as fast as she could towards the boat, knocking out a few agents on her way.

The boat had just started up when April managed to jump onto it. It wasn’t a large boat, so there was nowhere for Alexander to hide from her. She managed to corner him, grinning from ear to ear.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this moment.’ April hissed, slowly stalking towards him.

Alexander put his hands up, obviously worried about the situation. ‘Come now… You don’t want to do this. I can give you money, all the money you could ever dream of.’ He tried with a smirk.

‘I am not after your money.’ She snapped and pulled out her knife, aiming it right towards him as she got closer.

She was only a few feet away when a SHIELD agent launched for her out of nowhere. She got into a struggle as they tumbled to the ground, she was trying to get the knife out of his hand, but it wasn’t easy. The agent managed to get the upper hand, straddling over her and holding the knife to her neck.

April wasn’t managing to hold his forearm away, her strength was slipping. If she couldn’t hold it, the knife would slice her throat. She was  _so_ pissed off, getting this close to Alexander and now she was going to die. Great.

The knife was getting closer, less than an inch away from piercing her skin…

Out of nowhere, a blast on energy hit the agent and sent him flying off the boat. April managed to get up quickly, seeing Loki run towards her on the boat.

‘WHERE’S ALEXANDER?’ She shouted at him, looking around quickly.

Loki looked off the side of the boat and saw him trying to escape on a speedboat. Just as it took off, Loki jumped into action.

‘Oh no you don’t.’ He snarled and dove into the water.

April leaned over the boat and watched with wide eyes as Loki had turned into a shark and went racing after Alexander like a tornado.

Alexander had a smug grin on his face, thinking he had managed to get away. But then there was a loud crunch from beneath the boat, and the engine stopped.

‘No. No, no, no!’ He panicked, even more so when the boat started to sink.

He screamed when a shark came out from the water, grabbed him in his jaws and took him back to the dock.

‘YES!’ April shouted excitedly and fist pumped the air when she saw the Loki-shark coming back, with Alexander flailing about in his mouth. Blood was seeping from his body because of the sharp teeth gripping him.

April never realised just how bloody powerful Loki was until that point. She never knew he could shape-shift until tonight, first a snake and now a damn shark. Amazing.

When Loki reached the dock, he threw Alexander up in the air out of the water, then he jumped out himself and in mid-air he turned back into himself and landed with grace next to Alexander, who fell with a big thud to the dock, breaking his back and crying in agony.

‘Holy shit, Loki! That was fucking awesome! Why haven’t you done that before?’ April rushed towards them.

Loki had a big smug grin on his face, but he shrugged. ‘It’s too tiring, that’s why.’ He chuckled, slightly out of breath.

He looked down at Alexander, who was rolling around in agony. But also trying to crawl away from them, but he was not getting very far.

‘He’s all yours, love.’ Loki said, kicking him to roll him over onto his back.

April walked around the disgusting man and stood hovering over the top of him. Tilting her head a few times as she stared him down.

‘P… Please.’ Alexander coughed, his lower lip wobbling. He was scared. He knew he had no chance of escaping this time.

April crouched down and slapped his face hard a few times while she spoke. ‘Aww, poor baby is scared. I’d say that’s fair, considering how scared he’s made so many women.’ She snarled and spat in his face.

Then she had an idea.

She looked further up the dock and saw the group of girls still huddling together, scared and not knowing what to do. All the SHIELD agents were dead around them.

‘Girls, over here!’ April called to them and motioned them over.

They all slowly walked towards April, shaking from head to toe. Loki felt his heart break for them all, seeing pure terror on their faces.

The girls were all wary of Loki, but they looked at April and then at Alexander on the ground, unable to move.

‘I thought you girls might like to finish him off. I think it’s your right. But there is  _one_  thing I’d like to do first to get us started…’ April whipped out her knife and moved round to Alexander’s side.

Alexander tried to stop her when she yanked his trousers and boxers down.

‘No, NOOOO!’ Alexander screamed when April grabbed his cock and held the knife close by.

‘This is the least of your worries.’ April growled and sliced his cock clean off.

Blood spurted out everywhere as Alexander screamed and cried in pure agony. The other girls were slightly shocked and unsure about the violence. But when April stepped away, to stand next to Loki, the girls moved in.

It just took one of them to start to coax the rest on, she spat on Alexander and then kicked him in the head. Then another girl joined in beating him up… and another, and another.

April watched on in delight. Alexander finally got what was coming to him. A slow and painful death at the hands of the women he’d hurt.

Loki slid his arm around April and kissed her temple.

‘You’re amazing, pet. I’m _so_  proud of you.’

April smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging into his side. Loki smiled too and placed his cheek on top of her head as he wrapped his other arm around her too, holding her close.

‘I couldn’t have done it without you, Loki… Thank you.’ She squeezed him tightly.


	31. Chapter 31

While the girls kept beating up Alexander, Loki and April held hands and started walking away.

April felt a huge weight off her shoulders, she felt like she was finally free. She had finally done it. They took out Alexander and saved the other girls.

She knew there were still others out there, doing similar to what Alexander did. There were still girls needing saved, but Loki and she had still managed to rescue eighteen girls. And stop it from happening to no doubt hundreds of other girls in the future.

And it was a clear message to others in the same kind of business…

‘Wait!’ One of the girls called weakly out to them.

April and Loki turned, confused. The girl rushed over to them, looked uneasy at Loki, but then looked at April.

‘Wh… what about us?’ She asked, her voice sounding so small and scared.

April looked at Loki, eyes wide. She never thought about this part, what would happen afterwards. After the girls were rescued. They were so used to being told what to do, or, forced. They wouldn’t know how to act in the real world again, how to handle their freedom…

‘Well… uh…’ April didn’t get a chance to say anything because there was suddenly the sound of lots of cars and vans pulling up to the harbour.

Loki spun around, eyes wide when he saw more SHIELD agents arriving.

‘Shit. We need to get out of here.’ Loki turned to April.

They rushed to the group of girls and Loki grabbed April’s hand. ‘Everyone, hold hands.’ He demanded.

The girls were all a bit scared, but when April grabbed one of the girl’s hands, they all copied and linked together. Loki took out the tesseract and they instantly disappeared through a portal.

April was SO relieved when they landed… wherever the hell they were. One thing she knew, it wasn’t Earth.

‘Loki? Where are we?’ She asked, looking around at the weird purple trees that surrounded them.

‘It’s called Watshurm. It’s a peaceful planet, the first place I thought of just to get us out of there.’ Loki said sheepishly.

He sighed and looked at the scared girls, all wondering where the hell they were. He put his hand to April’s back and walked her away from them a bit.

‘What are we going to do, Loki? They need to go back to Earth, but they need to be safe.’ April whispered.

‘I know, love. They need to regain life-skills again. Learn to trust and become part of the community once more. Re-unite with family and friends.’ Loki said, rubbing April’s back.

They shared a look with one another. Deep down, they both knew what was going to happen. They could feel it.

‘I still have a lot of un-finished business I need to attend to. I need to find out what the hell SHIELD were doing with Alexander. And I still need to finish Thanos off… Sort things with Thor.’ Loki sighed.

April knew what he was saying, and she knew he was right. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, or even think about it.  

Loki took her hands into his.

‘This may sound cheesy, but the Universe brought us together when we needed each other. And we also found love. That will never change.’ He said softly, but sadly.

April nodded, trying not to cry. She knew he was right. ‘You’ve always been cheesy.’ She smirked up at him, making him chuckle

Loki moved his hands up to the sides of her neck and leaned in to press his forehead against hers.

‘You have your own path to follow now, as I have mine… I know that one day, our paths will cross again. Then perhaps, we can be together forever.’ He whispered, both of them holding back tears.

‘Thank you, Loki.’ April said, choked up.

‘Thank  _you,_ April. My little firecracker.’ He grinned and leaned back slightly to look at her, smoothing her hair back from her face.

‘I’m going to miss you.’ She smiled, though the tears started to fall.

Loki wiped her tears away with his thumbs. ‘I will miss you too…’ He slid his hands down her arms and gathered her hands together, slipping something into them. ‘I want you to look after this for me, until we find one another again.’

April frowned, looking to see what it was. It was a golden locket. When she flipped it open, her eyes widened. It was Cubey. Well, the stone without its protective cube.

‘You’re giving me Cubey?’ She looked up at Loki, eyes wide.

‘Not  _giving,_ but  _lending._ She may even come in handy at times. The locket will help you to control her power. I’m trusting you to keep her safe for me.’ He smiled.

April couldn’t believe it.

‘Loki… I can’t take this.’ She put her hand out towards him with the locket.

‘Yes, you can. I believe in you, April. And you need her to get you back to Earth.’ 

‘How will you get off this world?’

‘I know portals all over the Universe.’ He said smugly, making her giggle.

‘Of course you do.’ She rolled her eyes and sighed.

She swallowed hard. ‘Are you sure you can’t come with us?’ Her voice was wavering.

‘You know I can’t… But I give you my word, we will be together again. You still owe me, after all.’ He winked, grinning at her. He looked over her shoulder at the group of women. ‘But right now, they need you.’

April looked over her shoulder too, then she turned back to Loki.

She started sobbing and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly back. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in deeply.

‘I love you, April… Now, go. Before I have to kick your ass off this realm.’ He grinned, making her laugh.

‘I love you too, you doofus.’ She smiled and wiped her eyes.

‘Remember, to go back to Earth you need to think of a specific place, somewhere _safe_  though.’ Loki said as April walked over to the group of women and they all huddled together into her.

She nodded as she turned around to face Loki and held up the locket.

‘Remember, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’ He called to her.

‘That’s not a very big list at all.’ She laughed.

‘No, it’s not.’ Loki half-smiled.

Taking a big deep breath, April used the tesseracts power and opened a portal behind them.

One last longing look at Loki, he nodded, and then she allowed herself and the women to be sucked away into the portal.

‘Farewell, my love.’ Loki whispered when the portal closed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

**Five years later.**

**  
**‘Tell us where the tesseract is, Loki.’ Thor asked for the millionth time.

He and Odin had Loki tied in chains to a chair. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

‘I’ve already told you. I don’t have it.’ He growled.

‘And like we keep saying, we don’t believe you!’ Odin said angrily, pacing back and fore on front of him.

Loki was starting to think that going home after so many years to try and make amends was a bad idea. It had been far from a warm welcome. After exposing SHIELD’s secret of joining with Hydra and Alexander for money, he at least thought Thor would be happy to see him.

‘Well, we are just going to go around in circles. Because I. Don’t. Have. It.’ He snarled.

Thor’s nose scrunched up in anger. He pointed at Loki, glaring at him. ‘You stop these tricks, right n’ He trailed off when suddenly a portal opened up behind Loki.

April came skipping out from the portal and looked at the scene on front of her.

‘Well, this is different.’ She smirked and looked at Loki.

A big grin spread across Loki’s face upon seeing his girl again. She looked different, but in a good way. Stronger, more mature as she’d grown older. Her hair was much shorter too, shaved on the underside at the left.

‘How nice of you drop in, darling. It’s been a while.’ Loki said cheerily. ‘How’s Cubey?’

Thor looked utterly confused, so did Odin.

‘Cubey is doing just great. But she misses her Master.’ April purred and draped herself across Loki’s lap, arms around his neck. ‘And so do I.’ She grinned and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

Odin frowned. ‘What is the meaning of this!’ He demanded.

But then it all fell into place for Odin and Thor. April flipped open the locket around her neck and she waved to them. ‘Toodles!’

‘NO!’ Thor yelled and launched forward, but it was too late. April transported herself and Loki through the stone.

When they landed on the other side of the portal, April was able to undo Loki’s chains. As soon as they fell from him, he stood and snaked an arm around her waist, jerking her in close to him so he could kiss her again. This time it was deeper, longer. His tongue poked between her lips, tasting her. God, he had missed her  _so_  bloody much.

‘Well, this is a delightful surprise.’ He purred over her lips, smirking.

‘Mmm. Seems I arrived at the right time… Now,  _you_ owe  _me_ again.’ She giggled.

‘It seems I do. My my, have you changed. What on earth have you done to your hair?’ He leaned back and scowled at said hair, twirling a few of the strands around his fingers.

‘Hey, what’s wrong with it?’

Loki chuckled darkly and pulled her in flush against him again, he slid his hand round to the back of her head, holding her still as he leaned in to whisper into her ear.

‘Not enough for me to grab hold of while I fuck you so hard until you can’t walk for a month.’ He growled.

‘Only a month?’ April teased, biting her lower lip.

Loki’s eyes grew darker. ‘Oh, you are  _so_  in for it now. You know, my hand is just itching to redden that backside of yours again.’ He reached down and squeezed said backside, making April moan.

‘Enough talk, more action.’ She said desperately.

‘Ahem.’ Someone coughed, getting their attention.

April and Loki pulled back enough to look. They had failed to even take in their surroundings properly when they had come through the portal. So wrapped up in one another.

They were in the middle of a shopping centre, with a bit of a crowd surrounding them. Considering Loki’s armour and the fact they had just appeared, it was quite a scene.

‘Well, you clearly haven’t quite mastered wielding Cubey yet… we best go elsewhere.’ Loki chuckled and took Cubey from April, taking them somewhere else.

Where they could finally have their proper reunion.


End file.
